The Lord of dragons (For adoption)
by grankhan
Summary: Westeros would never be the same when certain gigantic grave appear in the far north. Crossover NarutoxOverlodxGame
1. Chapter 1

Crossover. Naruto-Overlord-Game of Thrones

Enjoy it...

The life of Uzumaki Naruto could be described as strange in the most sense of the word, being a Shinobi of an age that even the time forgot about it, it was then Naruto the only one who remembered that time where humanity branded powers where now They can only dream, write or recreate to the best of their ability.

After the apocalyptic war that was the fourth great Shinobi war, where Allied forces faced armies of white humanoids, armies of the undead who were also almost invincible, armies of a single man like Uchiha Óbito or Madara Uchiha, a beast of infinite power That could destroy everything with just one gas from his stomach and to put the cherry on the cake a three-eyed rabbit goddess who could skip dimensions and destroy anything with a bone, until today and who knows how much longer Remain sealed on the moon ... Naruto Uzumaki had been a major fighter of the fourth great war and he seal that goddess together with his friends ... He had lived a strange life by the modern and ancestral standards of human society. Uzumaki Naruto was also an immortal who roamed the world or sometimes fell asleep for several hundred years, just to wake up and wander around more, writing pornography or spreading the divinity of his favorite food that is the Ramen as a Messiah of the exotic And ancestral food of little nutritional value.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto had seen things that a normal person would think were taken from an anime, a fantasy book or from the head of a lunatic. But there was one thing that could even make this being from immemorial time that had seen crazy things drop a "wow it's so cool!" Things that even he could not imagine with that simple mind of pornwriter of his.

Video games.

For Naruto they were like doors to any place, in addition there were all kinds of great histories, movements that even he could not imagine, people could recreate anything, besides to fight against opponents that went from human to gods of other dimensions or Sultans demons that would do Kaguya ran terrified in terror.

There was a massively multiplayer online that used virtual reality called Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil was not one of those games that everyone hated pay to win, there were items that you could buy with real money, but most were appearing and so on, Ygdrassil let the player and his friends fight for themselves and find everything that the Vast worlds could offer, in addition to always having events available so the player could enjoy the game more, Yggdrasil did not want your money in return for this, Yggdrasil want your soul and Naruto was one of the many people who were happy to give it.

They were moments of joy for Naruto, he had a guild with which he went through all kinds of crazy adventures, days full of laughter with them, to live adventures, to defeat bosses that seemed impossible, to gather objects that were so rare that it was like looking for water in the middle of the Sinai desert, Naruto won a family again, together he and his guildmates created an impenetrable fortress underground that became their home for a long time, they created guardians in it, and other inhabitants with all the love of the world, they put their Souls in creating their guild, their grave, their home for all the races of the game that had bad Karma and were monsters.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz Ooal Gown was the strongest guild of heteromorphic races that were by default bad in the world of Yggdrasil, there were strange octopuses, Slimes, human goats, cursed samurai, Linches, dragons in human form, Ainz Ooal Gown was ranked in the top 10 Of the guilds of Yggdrasil, once even several good guilds formed an alliance to destroy the mythical tomb where the forty-two supreme beings inhabited.

For Naruto that was a battle only comparable to that of the old fourth great Shinobi war, websites like the official page of Ygdrassil covered the battle in real time event, the whole world had his eyes on what was known as the great war between Good and evil, fifteen Thousand attacking players clash against all the might that the tomb of Nazarick could muster.

Finally after days of non-stop fighting, the attackers gave up and the great tomb of Nazarick emerged victorious, everyone exclaimed euphoric victory, endless messages of support and hatred, some members even received letters and gifts in real life .

people knew that Naruto, alias in the game also Naruto, was the owner of a small Ramen restaurant in Japan, immediately hundreds of people came to meet in person the ancestral Shinobi and leader of the great tomb of Nazarick.

The glory seemed not to end.

But of course it ended.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-san, but I have to get up at four in the morning, have to work," wrote an imposing skeleton, dressed in fine clothes, he was an elder Linch ruling over death, an Overlord.

"Don't worry about it Momonga-san, it was fun while it last" Naruto wrote.

"Yes ... Maybe we can meet again in Ygdrassil two" wrote the skeleton.

"That would be very nice Suzaku ... You should try to come to my Ramen shop more often," Naruto wrote.

"Hahaha, you and the obsession with that food, maybe tomorrow will happen after work ... See you later Naruto" the Linch wrote and then disappear.

If Naruto's character could sigh with sadness right now he would, that was because Yggdrasil would officially close today at midnight. Naruto was quite sad about it, his friends were leaving the game one by one, until it was only he who was at the end, had connected tonight to face anyone who will try to challenge the tomb of Nazarick for one last time, But no opponent had come, he had connected with the hope of seeing one of his old friends, but none other than Momonga had connected.

Naruto had been the only one to connect in order to keep the guild in the same state as when they all played Yggdrasil together, he had been logged every day to hunt and maintain the guild.

Maybe someone else would have bothered that any of his friends would connect and help him keep the place they built together, but Naruto was not a normal person, he was a person who could not even consider himself old, he was a person who had lived By far to long, someone who had met people throughout his long life who now were no longer with him and Naruto missed them.

Naruto got up, his avatar was tall, his nails painted black, he wore sandals, a green scarf, a long black sack with red clouds painted around it, plus an orange spiral mask that ended in his eye that looked like Swallowing the light because you could not see anything outside, the mask completely covered his face, only let you see his short pointed golden hair. (Same Attire as Tobi from Naruto.)

His avatar was a dragon-man, a heteromorphic race that was a gigantic dragon that could become a man, that was the lore behind the race of Naruto avatar, of course they were much stronger, stronger and faster than a normal human.

Naruto walked around the huge round table that had forty-two seats where his companions used to have meetings, until he stood in front of a certain item.

It was a majestic golden scepter, with beautiful jewels embedded around it, supported by mouths of dragons that were carved in it.

"Hahahaha, Momonga and the others never let me use you" Naruto rejoiced remembered, the long endless discussions he had and his guildmates to use the guild symbol, if the scepter was destroyed then the guild would be automatically dissolved, in Yggdrasil each guild had a treasure that should be guarded jealously because if that treasure was destroyed or fell into the hands of its enemies then the guild would be defeated automatically. "But today is a special day." Naruto took the scepter. "Let's take a last walk on the great tomb of Nazarick"

Leaving the room known as the round table, Naruto walked with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown rumbling on the thin floor, the great tomb of Nazarick was many things but not a grave, if the alliance of players who invaded the tomb had made it here, They could not have avoided marveling at the beauty of this place, they would never imagined that such an infamous place could be so beautiful.

Beautiful and wide hallways placidly illuminated by candles, and on top of the roof was a beautiful starry sky on the ceiling, and this alone was one of the most normal areas of Nazarick's ten floors. Even after so much time walking through these corridors, Naruto could not help but marvel at seeing them, even if he was part of those who built it, the wonders he had seen in his long life paled in front of his beloved grave, if Naruto truly died at some point he Would like to rest here.

Naruto walked admiring everything, shaking his head to see well what he and his friends built with blood and sweat, until he saw in front of him a beautiful woman who bowed at seeing him. "Ohh, Solution-chan"

Solution Epsilon, wearing a custom outfit by a French Maid, she was blonde, blue-eyed. Solution was one of the Pleiades, Maids who personally served the forty-two supreme beings, and one of the two NPCs created by Naruto, with the help of Peroroncino and Whitebrum. She is a Slime hunter, Naruto had created it based on Naruko but with a drill hair style and without the marks on his cheeks, like almost every NPC in Nazarick, it was Tabula-Samaragdina who put the story behind Solution, Naruto had no idea what his relationship with her was or what the story behind Solution was.

"Follow me" Naruto command, she bowed again and started to follow, Tabula had also programmed certain commands in the NPC.

Naruto climbed up the huge stairs, right in front of him were a couple of huge doors, they had the engraving of a demon in the image of the demons of King Salomon, the gigantic doors opened, showing huge statues of more demons, if the invaders Would have come so far when they invaded Nazarick, they would have fallen into a trap, these statues cast spells of very high level when they detected an intruder.

Naruto finally came to the throne room, this is where he and Ubert would usually joke about face the players who have come here, Ulbert and Naruto took very seriously the roles of villains, Touch-me And Momonga along with everyone else called them Chununybyou.

Next to the gigantic throne chair was what Naruto would call a goddess of beauty, a white skin like fine porcelain, body shaped like a perfect hourglass, black hair, a pair of black angel wings came out from her back, in addition to having twisted horns coming out of the temples of her head.

She was Albedo, supervisor of the guardians of Nazarick.

"Albedo!" Shout Naruto, he always greeted Nazarick's NPCs even if they did not respond. She only bowed.

On the stairs were a group of NPCs, the other Pleiades, and their leader Sebas-Tian, an old man who did not look old, with a straight back like an arrow, behind him, the remaining Pleiades, Yuri, Narberal , C2Z, Lupusregina and Entoma. Everyone bowed as he approached.

Naruto went up the stairs and sat on the majestic throne, the NPCs had stayed below, except for Albedo standing next to him.

Out of sheer curiosity Naruto opened the story that Tabula had written of her, "too long..." Naruto kept going down and down until he read the last. "And she's also a lover of Naruto's porn books ... hahaha!" It was the members of the guild who only knew he had written Icha-icha. "Tabula ..."

Naruto sighed, watching the banners hanging from his friends. "Momonga, Herohero, Touch me, Ulbert, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Perorocino, Bukubuku chagama, Takemikazuchi ..." Naruto continued to mention the names of each of his friends pointing to the flags with the symbols of each one, finally pointed his own . "Naruto" Naruto's was different from the others, not because it was better or because he was the leader of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild that favored the majority of votes, Naruto was only leader because the guild had to have One, he's flag had an orange background and with the spiral of the Uzumaki clan in black color.

Naruto looked at the clock that was on his screen, it was 23:59, and he could not help but let out a sigh of sadness, he loved to be here, here nobody grew old, in this grave they were all immortals like him, He would never felt alone here, Naruto felt he would return to the solitude of real life, right now he was thinking of going to sleep maybe another hundred years. Naruto would really miss not only his friends, but the NPC even if they did not talk he got so fond of them.

"At midnight all this will come to an end ... My family will go away again ... How bad ..." Naruto checked the clock again, and there were only ten seconds left in his true home. "What a sadness" Naruto closed his eyes, he really felt sad.

00:00

Not a second passed and he already realized that something was different, Naruto was an experienced person, maybe he has not fought a conflict so destructive since the Otsosuki clan guys came down from the moon to fulfill their goals, right now Naruto felt or rather did not feel his chakra ... There was something different but equally powerful, freer but at the same time more limited ... Another strange thing was his body, it was obvious to him, he was much stronger. 'That's strange' also felt something different inside him, only comparable to when he lost control of Kurama chakra, something primordial was moving inside him, but unlike when he lost control with Kurama chakra, now Naruto felt he had complete control of it, With only one order he would become something and unleash fury and destruction, it was strange, he felt his emotions overflowing ... His anger, his greed, his pride, his hunger, his laziness, his envy, his lust, It was as if everything was amplified many times.

"What's wrong with me?" He said aloud. When he opened his eyes he realized immediately that he was still in the throne room of his tomb, He try activate the screen commands and see if there was any news, maybe the servers in the end did not close, or maybe there had been a delay. Naruto tried to check for messages from the server, but his hand only touched air and on his "screen" was nothing, the strangest thing was that he saw as if he only had one eye, it was as if the mask he was wearing... It was as if he really wore the mask on, and his breath hit the mask. "What's going on? What I have done?" Everything felt very real, as if he were in the body of his avatar, Naruto looked at his hands.

"Naruto-sama, is something wrong?"

Naruto's head shot in the direction of that melodious goddess voice, it sounded as if he was really worried, the same tone that Sakura used when she was really worried about him, but this voice sounded a thousand times more beautiful.

And then Naruto saw it, it was Albedo who had a face of absolute concern on her goddess face, For Naruto it was weird, he could no longer feel the emotions of the people, but he had become quite good reading the expressions. "... Albedo?" It was the only thing he could conjure up at that moment.

"N-Naruto-sama? Please you are frighten me, do you need anything? Anything?" Albedo then got to his knees. "I swear that I Naruto-sama Albedo would do anything in my power to please you" Albedo was extremely worry right now, only a few seconds ago the most noble and supreme of beings, who had not abandoned them was sitting on his throne and she, The Pleiades and Sebas-Tian were all happily following his orders, and admiring him on his throne looking extremely majestic, Albedo recorded that image well, later she would knit a blanket with his Master in that majestic position sitting on his throne, Albedo noticed The concerned eyes of Solution, she seemed literally melt into concern for her master, Albedo could not help but feel jealous of her, 'lucky slug' she had been created by Naruto-sama himself the last and the most noble of the supreme beings, the noblest Of the forty-two of them for the simple fact of inventing the best books in the world, Albedo knew that Solution had been created from a certain female character in the amazing Icha-icha, just to think of it Albedo wanted it to bite of one of her fingers.

"Naruto-sama is everything okay?, do you need something, I'll immediately get into it" Solution for her part could not remain silent while she saw his creator there, he seemed to be confused, she had a duty his creator, and right now Every nerve in her body screamed for doing something, it was good she could not sweat or right now she would be drowning in her sweat.

Naruto could not believe it, in Yggdrasil you could not speak exactly nor do facial expressions, there were no smells, everything right now was extremely confusing for him. And then he heard Solution's voice, the only thing he knew for sure about her, was that Tabula had written that she spoke like an Ojou-sama, or a princess, even imitating the accent, she just needed to say Ara Ara and she would be perfect princess.

'It can not be ...' Naruto now thought of the craziest idea he had ever had in his long life. 'What if all this became real?' That sounded extremely idiotic, but it explained everything,

Naruto had to check it, without saying anything, he descended the stairs slowly, h echoed in the great hall with every step he took, when at last finished going down the stairs he got to Solution. "Get up," he say without thinking, immediately they all stood up.

For the Pleiades, Sebas-Tian and Albedo, the supreme being did something incredible ... He took off the glove from his right hand, almost everyone in the room, even C2Z who was a mechanized race feel their eyes exploded inside of their heads, the supreme being had never done anything like that, everyone admired the hand of the supreme being, like his feet had black nails painted. It was the most beautiful hand they have ever seen, then the supreme being dropped his glove . Of course, they were created only to serve their gods, the supreme beings that one of their articles touched the dirty floor even if it was in the great tomb of Nazarick was simply unforgivable, so Lupusregina being the fastest being of the Room not including the supreme, immediately rushed to the side of Naruto, before the glove touched the floor she already had it in her hands offering it to Naruto like a knight offering a sword to his king, with a knee in The ground and the head down, being a wolf, she could smell better than anyone in the room, right now Lupusregina struggled with all her strength not to put the object on her snout to smell it until her lungs explode for to much air In them, even now so far away and close to his nose, Lupusregina could smell the sweet essence of his master's sweat.

Naruto paid no attention to the action of Lupusregina, continued to move towards Solution who could not keep the look with his eyes, and his expression was one of fear, nervousness and a little excitement. He stood in front of her, the silence in the throne room was deadly and terrifying. Naruto was even taller than Sebas-Tian by at least one head, Solution was lower than him. Naruto with an almost shaking hand slowly brought his hand to Solution's face.

When his bare fingers touched Solution's face, Naruto was stunned by how soft he was, and he realized that it was like touching a marshmallow or gelatin, without really thinking about it Naruto put more force in his fingers, much to his surprise They began to sink into Solution's cheek. 'she's a Slime' was Naruto surprised thoughts.

Solution's mind had faded since his creator put his hand on her cheek and when he sank his fingers on his cheek Solution had to use every ounce of his willpower not to faint from the ecstasy she was feeling right now, his hand was Warm against her cheek and the five fingers of his creator felt as if they injected his dragon fire directly into her, it was the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt, also when she saw the face of pure envy of Albedo and his sisters Maids her Day only became better.

Naruto pulled out his fingers and withdrew his hand from Solution. His mind was racing a thousand times an hour. 'Could be?' The most logical answer was that somehow and Naruto thought everything had become real for some reason... Without thinking he decided to use something of his new strange power that was not chakra, he decide to use it as if trying to enter Senin mode, closed his eyes and Then by pure will sent what would be described as a sonar, much to his joy he could feel the whole tomb together with its inhabitants and he knew that they could feel him back at that moment, he went further, just outside Nazarick, and then He frowned. Nazarick was located in the world of Elfeheim, in Yggdrasil, particularly in a swamp, but now outside it was snowing, there was snow and that sincerely worried to Naruto. 'If everything became real, who says we could not have transported to another place? Even out of Yggdrasil' he had to be careful, plus he had to send someone to explore outside he don't wanted to go there were things he wanted to do and try inside Nazarick right now, then his eyes look Sebas- Tian. 'He would be the best to go and take a look' a hundred-level guardian was more than opponent for anyone. "This is very disturbing ..." he said loudly and solemnly. "Something is not right here"

Those present who had been affected by the presence of their dragon master did not answer, they listened to him, but they were all simply too shocked to speak, and they were sure that everyone in Nazarick had felt the absolute presence of their dragon lord, Surely everyone in Nazarick was in shock.

"Sebas" Naruto had never bothered to call him Tian, and he was not going to start now.

Hearing his name out of the mouth of his master, Sebas woke up. "Naruto-sama?" He got on one knee in front of him immediately.

Naruto was surprised by such obedience shown. "Go out of the grave and explore for about a kilometer, no further, if you find someone invite him, her or it to come here, do you understand?"

"Ha." Sebas began to walk to towards the double doors quietly, he could not run here in the throne room that would only be a disrespect for the supreme beings.

Now Naruto look at Yuri Alpha, when Sebas was not present, she was the leader of the Pleiades by default. "Yuri-chan, please tell all the guardians that there will be a meeting in the fourth floor, in the coliseum, do not worry about Mare and Aura, I'll be there and inform them"

Yuri's pale skin turned a little pink and his glasses seemed to fall out of place momentarily. "Hai, Naruto-sama" Yuri stood up. "Come on" was a simple order but all the Pleiades followed at once.

"Naruto-sama"

A sweet and playful voice caught Naruto's attention, much to his surprise Lupusregina was beside him on one knee holding his glove that he had removed, Lupusregina was looking at him with lost puppy eyes. 'Such a cute doggy must surely be unfair!' "Ahh, uhh, you can keep it Lu-chan" came out more like a question, but that seemed to make the day to Lupusregina.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama!" Lupusregina said cheerfully just to run to where her sisters were, Yuri seemed ready to whip her for running.

Naruto did not know what he had done to make her so happy.

When everyone left the room, he was going to return to sit on the throne, but he realized that Albedo was still there, seeing her directly, her body moving like a worm, her thighs were touching themselves, Besides. 'Are those hearts in her eyes?' Then Naruto saw that over her white dress, Albedo's nipples were marked as if they were hard ...

At that moment something in him inside of him click.

He felt as if in an instant an emotion invaded him, he was seeing the body of Albedo as if it were the eighth wonder of the world, his perfect neck, his perfect breasts, his perfect arch back, his perfect glutes, his perfect thighs, his perfect feet , Everything in her was perfect, not only that, her mind began race and think of the Pleiades in each of them, Solution, CZ2, Narberal, Yuri even Entoma, they were all beauties and he wanted them all ...

Naruto stepped forward.

Albedo was in front of him, his lust was uncontrollable, he needed to violate that perfect body of her, he had to make her scream for forgiveness and ecstasy, she needed to put her seed inside of her to get her pregnant, Naruto planned to do it right now, it was Impossible to wait more, nothing in the world was more important, when his foot touched the ground and he was already on it.

Albedo, who was on the verge of faint by the fact that she had literally felt his master when he did whatever he had done, Albedo barely restrained herself from jumping against her master and recreating the scene of icha- Icha deluxe when the witch takes the hero against his will and then makes him obey each of her commands ... then his master who until just a few moments ago was meters away from her, appeared in front of her only to take her close to him, Albedo's brain had to restart from and overload, the situation had been too fast for her, her little hands began to explore his huge chest, she felt that her breasts grew warmer because of the fact that they were Stuck against his beloved master. Albedo being a Succubus was able to literally smell when someone was sexually aroused, and now his master reeked to want to take her, just to think of it Albedo felt an ecstasy like no other, she felt like his master's hand was resting on his Gluteus and then squeezed it and squeezed it almost as if he wanted to tear it off, it was painful, but for her it was just a word that meant pleasure, because that was what right now Albedo felt pain that was extremely pleasurable, she wanted to be taken by his master right know. "Hiiiiii! "Albedo's throat loosened, for her was a scream of complete pleasure.

But for Naruto it was not, it sounded like someone was feeling pain, that sound was all it took to wake him from his trance, his lust was uncontrollable, but his concern for the people he loved was even greater, he realized that His hand was on Albedo's gluteus, he immediately released it. "I'm so sorry Albedo." Naruto was going to continue apologizing.

Albedo responded immediately. "No Naruto-sama! Never use those words in me again, I Albedo like everything and everyone in Nazarick belongs to you, you can do what you want with me, with us, I am yours"

Naruto was surprised by the devotion of Albedo, he realized that every word out of her mouth said was what she really feel it. "I see, I'm still very sorry, something seemed to possess me for a moment"

Albedo frowned in confusion. "Yes Naruto-sama, you are a dragon characterized for bringing emotions to the extreme" "especially thehehehehe lust ..." Albedo was imagined many things in her head, a certain orange book, where she replaced the main characters, the Hero and heroine by Naruto-sama and Albedo.

'My race ...' Naruto realized at that moment that he was no longer just human, now he was a dragon-man and that Yggdrasil really had come true. "Oh ... Now that I think about it, I never told Yuri-chan the time I wanted the guards gathered in the coliseum, Albedo please correct this and inform them that we'll meet in an hour"

"Of course Naruto-sama." Albedo returned to his usual professional self, but in her mind she kept thinking of things and how she would let the news fall to some annoying vampire brat, her master had touched her ... She even had evidence, She was sure that her master's hand had left a huge red mark on her gluteus.

Naruto looked closely at his finger, in particular the ring on his finger ... It was the ring of the guild that allowed you to teleport to any place in the guild, without much thought, he active, he was surprised that it worked, because a Black miasma appeared in front of him, whiteout really thinking about it he got in.

XXXXX

So guys I hope you like this.

English it is not my mother language, please understand that.

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy it...

When Naruto came out of the black mist, he was still very surprised that Yggdrasil's mechanics were currently working, his mind still did not fully understand if this was really happening, a part of him still believe it did not, at any moment he would open his eyes And would lie again in his bed, but another part of him, the one who felt the strange power that was not chakra running through his now powerful body, told him that that was not possible, besides everything felt to real, the small incident With Albedo only made him more convinced than this war really happening.

The tunnel where he was walking dimly lit by torches placed in strategic places was one of the many entrances to the sixth floor coliseum. Naruto could already see the light at the end of the tunnel so he kept walking, right now there was no point in continuing to think about if this become real or no. For somebody like him it really didn't matter in the end.

When Naruto left the tunnel his head quickly rose, the night full of stars looked even more beautiful than when Naruto came to admire it before, it was as if it were alive. The coliseum was made in the image of the Roman Coliseum, Naruto never saw it in person but had seen pictures of it, although his coliseum was not missing a piece or looked old. Naruto walked until he was in the middle of the huge coliseum, admiring what he could in the process.

"Naruto-sama!" A joyful cry was heard, Naruto watched as a small person jump from the balcony, landing with grace and lifting almost nothing from the sandy flor

"Aura" just by saying her name it seemed that Aura had the best day ever,

Aura Bellafiora was small, dark-skinned, different color eyes one blue and the other green, wearing a white suit, short blond hair, generally Aura was a cute little girl.

"Sorry if I interrupt you Aura" Naruto said looking directly at her with his eye behind his mask.

"No Naruto-sama! My time and all my being is only yours!" She shout with devotion, just so a vein formed in her forehead, it seemed she was ready to hit someone. "Mareeee! Naruto-sama is here, come down now!" Aura seemed ready to cast smoke through her ears, and it was no wonder his lord was here and his brother seemed to have no respect.

'C-coming o-oneechan" a timid, fragile voice was heard behind the stage, accompanied by faster steps. From the entrance of the box appeared the twin of Aura, Mare Bellafiora was exactly like his sister, only unlike her, Mare wore a skirt instead of a pair of pants, which made him look like a girl.

'No, the correct term would be Trap. Bokubokuchagama was a lolicona and shotacona at the same time, a very rare conmination ... 'Peroroncino's sister was an admirer of small bodies.

Mare ran to Naruto and Aura, occasionally pausing to lower her white skirt in an attempt to cover herself.

'Mmm, yes, definitely Mare is a boy' when Naruto first saw the Bokubokuchagama twins and she told him that her twins were a girl and a boy, Naruto did not believe her since both look pretty asexual, Mare could pass For a woman and Aura could pass as a man, but now that Naruto could see a bundle under Mare's skirt he was sure he was man. Naruto wondered if Mare really liked women's clothing. 'Anyway, a trap is a trap'

"Naruto-sama!" Mare screamed happily moving his hand from side to side, at the same time he smiled and that same smile seemed to bring sparks around his face that only made Mare look more beautiful his sweet voice could melt an iceberg.

Naruto had to suppress a bloody mucus that threatened to come out of his nose. 'The beast trap is in all of us, always ready to take control ...'

The twins were happy that their master came to visit them, although it was not uncommon for their master to come and sit under a tree and look at the sky for hours as if he was lost in his memories, of course both were ready to protect him and punish anyone Who dares to interrupt what he seemed to enjoy much, just to see him sitting there even Aura who was an extremely hyperactive person would be quiet just to be able to see his master.

"Mare when Naruto-sama is here you have to go down to meet him immediately" Aura told her brother, she was a little upset with him right now.

"B-but oneechan ..." Mare preferred to remain silent when she saw the look her sister gave him, he meant that the supreme beings had created those stairs to be used, if they did not use them it would be disrespectful to them, Mare knew that Blueplanet-sama had put much of his time into doing them together with the whole sixth floor.

Aura began to scold him, Mare just tried to calm her down.

Naruto smiled at the interaction of the two, it was obvious that the two loved each other like twins. Naruto sat in lotus form in front of the two, no one seemed to notice it because they were still arguing, they did not notice it until the two were quiet and frozen in their positions when Naruto pat their heads with his hand that did not have his glove.

The touch to both was unexpected, but both felt the warm hand of his master stirring their hair, both felt the same indescribable sensation as when his master made everyone in Nazarick feel their absolute presence inside the grave not long ago, The supreme being was taller than the two of them, so with their embarrassed faces they looked into the eyes of his master, well his eye, behind the mask his eye seemed to have a smile, which made both of them smile too. It was then that they noticed that his master's hand did not have his typical glove on, it was only his beautiful skin that touched their heads and stirred their hair.

"Naruto-sama!" They both screamed at the same time. "S-s-your-glove!" Their faces of horror and even the babbling was equal and perfectly coordinated. Aura did not know what to think, she had never seen him without it, not that it bothered her a thousand times better to see her master without the glove, but at the same time a feeling of anger invaded her, she thought that maybe someone had taken it ... In other words they had stolen the supreme being.

"Unacceptable unforgivable unacceptable unforgivable ..." Mare kept repeating those words in his head, who had been the beast that had taken something from of the supreme being.

"Ah" Naruto looked at his hand and then back at them. "Hmm." He lifted his shoulders. "I Take it off and I gave it to Lupusregina," Naruto said.

The hearts of Aura and Mare burned with envy, as they wondered what had made that sack of fleas for the supreme being to give him such an invaluable article.

"Oh by the way, there is going to be a meeting here Aura, Mare, all the guardians will be here"

"Ehhh, Naruto-sama, will she be here too?" Aura asked irritably.

'She?' Naruto tough, this was interesting to know for Naruto, Aura had shown him with only those words that there was someone in Nazarick who she did not like it, it meant that the tomb worked as a society. 'I wonder how everyone got along with everyone' at that moment Naruto cursed himself for not paying more attention to Tabula and his enormous descriptions of when He created the history of the members of the tomb.

"Ohhhh!" Mare exclaimed and her eyes brightened. "E-e-e-that's the staff of Ainz Ooalw Gown!" Mare almost got on her knees and cry, he did not deserve to be in the presence of such an item and his master wielded it right now, he was simply not worthy to be in the presence of such supreme combination.

"Hahaha, this is" Naruto lifted the staff, it seemed to gain a golden glow and aura around it, Mare and Aura used everything on them not to fall to their knees. "I have no idea how long it took to complete it" so far Naruto remembers that each member contributed something invaluable to the staff. "Each of us had to look for an Item that was powerful or incredibly rare" Naruto thought that maybe they would both like listen as how Bokubokuchagama gathered one of the gems that now rested in one of the mouths of one of the dragons. "This gem" Naruto pointed to a red gem. "Bokubokuchagama reunited it after defeating alone a nest of powerful familiars lvl nineteen"

Aura and Mare sighed in shock as they heard what their creator did.

Naruto remembered that Bokubokuchagama had been complaining all week that his stockpiles of potions had been severely depleted, to get a rare Item that could invoke one of those lvl nineteen familiars so you can control it until is defeated, the Item had a low chance of being drop by an enemy , If you had more players helping you those chances were reduced even more, so she did it alone so that she had better chances to get it.

Naruto tell them that, Aura and Mare listened like a couple of children and that was what an adult seemed to tell a story to a couple of children. The blissful faces of Aura and Mare made Naruto's lonely heart feel warm.

A black hole that looked more like an elongated oval appeared in the middle of the coliseum, out of the hole came a pale silver-haired woman with red eyes, a black gothic dress and red stripes, holding a black umbrella in her hands, With the elegance that even a princess would have problems imitating, she had a smile full of confidence in her beautiful face, she was simply elegance at its best, she was Shalltear Bloodfallen a true vampire. But all her elegance was completely destroyed when her eyes saw Naruto.

Her face turned into one of happiness, she threw his umbrella to the ground and began to run towards Naruto with her hands ready to wrap him in a hug.

Naruto could not help but be infected by Shalltear's happiness, so even though he was still sitting he held out his arms to take her when she crashed against him, although Naruto saw the huge bust of Shalltear that moved every time she take a step, there was only A bit of lust when Naruto saw her bust, it was much more confusion than anything. 'S-Since when does she have that size?' Shalltear was created in the image of a Gothic lolita, a flat one in words of Peroroncino, in addition to that Naruto could not avoid to remember that he never saw Shalltear with that size of bust. 'Oh well, I guess I've been looking bad all this time' although Naruto liked Shalltear more when he looked flat.

Shalltear crashed into Naruto.

"Naruto-sama!" Shout happily

Her breasts felt a little strange against his chest.

Naruto was surprised when Shalltear weighed much more than she looked, much much more, then he remembered that the true form of Shalltear was more like a monster of frightening appearance "Hahaha, hello Shalltear, are you feeling well today?" The happiness of Shalltear was contagious to him, each time he became more and more happy that perhaps his beloved tomb had really come to life, so without thinking Naruto hug Shalltear, taking comfort of her cold body since she Was an undead.

Shalltear Bloodfallen a true vampire created by Peroroncino one of the forty-two supreme beings of the tomb of Nazarick, was now extremely happy with the arms of the last and noblest of the supreme beings who stayed with her until the end and not abandoned her. Her master's arms were warm. If Naruto could see Shalltear's face right now he would not know what face to put. Shalltear's face was red as well as she totally buried her face in his master neck, she starting to breathe as if her life depended on it, which does not depend on, because she is already dead, but right now she made it as if her undead life depended on it, Shalltear was a vampire that mostly diet consisted of blood, that did not mean she could not consume other things like human flesh or human brains in fact she enjoys them very much, but mostly she consumes blood Of any creature how have it humans, elves, dwarves, demons, in general any being that has blood. But for vampires dragon blood is by far the most exquisite thing they can try. "Oh Naruto-sama, my only master, my only master, Naruto-sama ..."

In the Lore of Yggdrasil, the first vampire or the real vampire defeated a dragon and then drank all his blood and never thirst for for the vital liquid again, obviously in Yggdrasil dragons are beings on par whit most of the higher gods or lowest demons. So it was no small feat to defeat a dragon, never less alone.

Shalltear had never consumed dragon blood, but the last of the supreme beings was one, her greatest dream and desire of Shalltear was to consume his blood while having sex in a feast of blood and Gore, where she and his beloved master would be covered with Blood and their own fluids as they make love all the beautiful night and all detestable day, maybe while their vampire wife's see them and they indulge all their pleasures and whims. So Shalltear was now doing the closest thing to her dream and that was to smell his master, the warm laughter that came out of his maste, made her shivering. That only made better the whole situation right now, Shalltear squeezed just a little more her body against his body, to his surprise and pleasure Naruto did the same. Shalltear eyes roll out of her head she was about to faint right now.

On the other side Aura saw and knew what Shalltear was doing. "Leave Naruto-sama Shalltear" aura was irritated, Shalltear interrupted them when his master was talking about the achievements of her creator. "Besides you do know that instant teletrasportations are forbidden inside the home of the supreme beings, you dare to break the rules of the supreme beings?" Normally Aura would never act like that, but this was Shalltear it was different.

Shalltear regain her normal princess-like composure, 'chibi, How dare you humiliating me in front of my master' she thought irritably. "Ara chibi-elf, you should not be here this is only for adults"

"T-t-w-we're seventy-four," Mare said sheepishly.

Neither aura nor Shalltear paid him any attention.

Aura really got annoyed with the chibi comment, aura smirked maliciously. "Fake tits"

"Ghuuuu!"

'

Fake... I see' thought Naruto, that explains everything.

Shalltear and Aura began to argue throwing insults at each other. Shalltear called "little girl" and Aura said "reeked of dead flesh"

Naruto saw them curious, it was like seeing again Bokubokuchagama and Peroroncino who were sister and brother discuss.

"You. Are. In. Front. Of. Our. Master. Stop. Your. Stupidity. Or. Else. I. Make. You." A huge being of at least two and a half feet, walking on four legs, several eyes on his head, pale blue, was a huge insect his race was known as Lord Vernon, his name was Cocytos guardian of the frozen hell. The fifth floor Of Nazarick.

Aura and Shalltear stopped but glare at each other.

'Bullshit and fake' Naruto thought with relief, it seemed that the two bully each other but knew when to stop, that was good.

Turning to see the huge insect lord, Naruto speak jovial and very happy to see Cocytos. "Ohhh, Cocytos you came friend" Cocytos was an insect warrior. 'Insects are quite popular to choose the way of the Bushido' Naruto could not help but feel intimidated by the huge Lord Vernon, Cocytos carried a huge spear in one of his hands, also had a sheath full of katanas on his hip or what Naruto supposed it was a hip, the spear that look like was ready to destroy the floor every time he walked, and every time he spoke cold air came out of his mouth. Cocytos had a passive ability his icy aura hurt his opponents over time.

Cocytos stood without knowing what to do when he heard the word "friend" of the noblest of the supreme beings and his master. "I. do. not. deserve. such. words. much. less. deserve. to. be. his. friend. Naruto-sama." Cocytos could not stutter, but if he could he would be blushing and stutter right know.

"Hahaha, you look great Cocytos, how have you been?" It was good that Naruto wore a mask or everyone would see his blush, the words of Cocytos were truly sincere.

"Very well, Naruto-sama." 'Naruto-sama. He is so kind. Worrying. By. This. Insignificant. I.' Cocytos thought reverently. "A. little, boring, no, Invader, As. Come."

"Yes, there has been no invasion for a long time ... Ahh, Albedo, Demiurgue are already here"

Next to Albedo, there was a man around a meter and seventy, dressed in a British suit orange with white lines. Naruto approved the color and that was why he had helped Ulbert to create Demiurgue, he was a demon known as Imp, long ears, tanned skin and a huge silver tail behind him, plus a pair of huge circular glasses covering his sharp eyes.

Demiurgue bowed to Naruto. "Of course Naruto-sama will be there when You order it." His voice was like sugar, Naruto immediately remember that Demiurgue had a passive ability that could control low-level creatures, he knew it but hearing it was completely different.

"I see Demiurgue, keep up the good work then" Naruto saw the predatory smile of Demiurgue. "Hahaha" could not help but think that Ulbert would feel proud of his creation.

"Naruto-sama I do not see all the guards are gathered" Demiurgue said sweetly, he would never dare to hurt a member of Nazarick, unless they betrayed the supreme beings, but this behavior was unacceptable even if they were other guardians.

"Hmm" Naruto raised his shoulders without giving much importance. "They have specific roles, moving them from their place would only cost us resources"

The guards nodded.

"In addition" Naruto got up and began to dust off, the guards looked anxious, that dust should never have touched it, besides Maids should be cleaning it, the supreme being should not do such things that are far below him. "We are in an emergency situation"

Cocytos wanted to know what was happening, he was a little worried, he was like always faithfully in his job taking care that no one will disturb the tranquility of the home of the supreme beings, then he felt the presence of his master and then his friend Narberal Gama of the Battle Maids come To his flor to telling him that there was a meeting called by the last of the supreme beings. "Hmm." "Even. My friend. moved. to. the. first. floor."

"S-so it is!" Shalltear screamed, it seemed to be constipated, not only her Aura and Albedo were also constipated. "M-my P-P-partner I mean! My companion is protecting the floor one while I'm not there'

Aura at this point was green and Albedo nodded quickly.

Naruto frowned at them. 'Kyouhukou is Shalltear's companion guardián ...' The guardians were divided into two there were the floor guardians and the guardians who were subordinate to the floor guardians. 'If I remember correctly, the lord of terror is a giant cockroach'

"All, offer your loyalty to the supreme being," Albedo said.

The guards stood on one knee in front of Naruto with Albedo in front, forming a line.

Shalltear stepped forward. "The Guadiana of the first, second and third floor bows to the supreme" with a knee on the floor, a hand on the chest and loking the ground, Shalltear was the perfect princess.

Cocytos stepped forward. "The. guardian. of. the. fifth. floor. bows. before. the. supreme." simple but implied his complete loyalty.

Now the twins were next. "The guardian of the sixth floor Aura Bella Fiora bows to the supreme"

"E-T-the guardian of the sixth Mare Bella Fiora bows to the supreme" they both had small smiles on their faces.

Demiurge bowed elegantly. "The guardian of the seventh floor bows before the supreme"

"The supervisor of the guardians Albedo bows to the supreme" slowly and elegantly, the perfect subordinate. "Except for the guardian of the fourth floor Gargatua and the guardian of the eighth floor Víctim, we are all gathered, please give us orders, we would pierce ice and fire for our master"

Naruto was silent, he did not know what to say, he was quite surprised at what he had just heard. 'I am the supreme being I suppose' and although Naruto was quite surprised at the same time could not avoid thinking that they looked very cool right now.

Albedo was about to affirm her loyalty and that of others as they had practiced before coming here, but immediately she was silent when she heard the laughter of the noblest of the supreme beings, it was not a mocking laugh but a fun and for himself.

"I see, I see, that was very cool, were you practicing it? Or did everything come out as if it were natural"

The guardians of course were pleased that their master liked what they had been practicing a little before coming to pay their respects to their master, Albedo was about to respond.

"It does not really matter" Naruto really was happy, as always one thing ended and another started for him. Right now these guardians were the crystallization of the dreams of him and his friends, in this his beloved home, Naruto felt himself again Like when he was a genin in konoha with an impulse to protect his beloved home. "Guardians, you are the best, now our home has been involved in a strange phenomenon, did any of you feel something out of place on your floors?"

Albedo turned to see the others, seeing that no one answered. "We have not seen anything strange, however I would like to check the floors eight and nine Naruto-sama"

Naruto nodded. "Take care of it then Albedo:" Now our home is or was located in a swamp, but when I felt the tomb I realized that there was snow outside "

The guardians felt shivers just thinking when their master "felt" Nazarick, they all felt it too, it had been incredible and a different experience for each of them and the other members of the tomb.

"Please Naruto-sama give me the responsibility to explore the outside in your name." Shalltear was eager as everyone else to show how useful was to his master.

"Hmm, it will not be necessary Shall-chan" Naruto thought he saw a strong spasm in Shalltear as the nickname pass through her, but he ignored it. "I sent Sebas to investigate, he should be arriving at any moment"

None but Albedo was able to avoid having a look of surprise when they heard that one of the most powerful beings in Nazarick had been sent to a simple reconnaissance mission.

As an invocation was made a tall man dressed as a butler appeared walking with a face without expression, Sebas walked until he was at the level of the like the other guardians.

"Sebas, welcome back"

For a moment Sebas lost his composure at the warm welcome, but quickly returned to his usual self.

"Explain everything"

"Yes Naruto-sama" Sebas rose. "There is no human or humanoid live in a kilometer, only small creatures and dead trees, it is snowing and it is night Naruto-sama"

Naruto put a hand to his chin only touching his mask. "I see." "It must have been my imagination when I felt that ..." Naruto thought he had felt a huge structure, his sonar did not reach fully up in it or know how long it was. 'It must have been my imagination'

"But I notice two strange things Naruto-sama, the first was a tree, it had a face engraved on it, also it appeared to be crying blood"

Naruto wrinkled his face under his mask. "Hmm did you feel some kind of magic in it?"

"Hai, a little almost nothing, as if it had existed for a long time, the magic in that tree is exhausted, but there is still a bit Naruto-sama"

"How strange ..." Trees with faces, there were none of those in Yggdrasil unless it was an ent but Sebas would have recognized one right away, in addition to that the ents were extremely aggressive with everyone, besides crying blood through their eyes ... The mind Of Naruto clicked. "How bad ..." He whispered, the elves could create trees to help them in combat, as a undead can invoke other undead to help them, exist many and several undead with different kind of supports, the trees of the elves are the same . "It was a sentinel, something like the security cameras we have on the nine floor"

Immediately everyone tensed. Sebas on his part was about to start banging on the ground for such silly oversight, that tree had probably noticed or recorded him. 'I am a failure,' he thought bitterly, the first time the supreme being sent him on a mission of exploration out of Nazarick and all he do was tendanger the home of the supreme beings.

Naruto literally smelled Sebas's stress.

Sebas was prepared to die for his carelessness, he did not even close his eyes, he simply looked at the supreme being who did not abandon him and stayed with him, his life was his, besides after such failure no punishment would be enough but death. 'I have to report the huge wall before Naruto-sama finishes me' Sebas was going to speak again but the words die in his mouth before they left.

Naruto put his hand in Sebas head and began to stir his hair, a strange scene as Sebas was not a child. "Relax Sebas" maybe many of them looked like adults with bodies of professional athletes and sculpted by gods ... But Naruto could not help but think that they were just children who had just awakened from a long dream.

Simple words, but Sebas was buried them in his heart and although they did not completely wash away the immense shame he felt, it was still enough to know that his master had forgiven him. "Thank you very much Naruto-sama"

"What was the second thing you wanted to report"

"A wall Naruto-sama, a wall that extends from coast to coast, made of ice and magic"

Naruto had a lot to think about that. 'A gigantic wall of magic ...' Naruto could only wonder what they intended to keep out, and on which side was his home. "I see, excellent Sebas you did it well"

Sebas bowed.

"Well, please guardians, I want all of you to share constant communication between you and your subordinates, and be more alert." Demiurge and Albedo will be the leaders, both are smarter than any of us, so please take care of it "

"I do not deserve such words from you Naruto-sama, I will do my duties to the best of my ability" Demiurgue said with a smile.

None of the other guards had to complain, everyone in the tomb knew that Demiurgue was the military and strategic genius only beneath the supreme beings, and Albedo was highly intelligent alongside Demiurgue.

Naruto had to get this out of his chest, so he walked up some stairs, now he was looking at the guardians severely, they still had their heads down and in one knee. "I want you to be honest"

For the first time the guardians listened to the serious voice of his master, it must be incredibly important since his voice was usually jovial and playful almost like a child, so they used every gray matter in their brains to answer whatever the supreme ask.

"First you Shalltear, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"The most beautiful being, the stars in the sky pale in front of you, the man whom I love with all my blood." There was no one more beautiful than his master.

"Cocytos"

"More. Powerful, and. strong. That. Any. Of. Us" Cocytos really thought there was no one else stronger now.

"Aura"

"Reflective and compassionate"

"Mare"

"The most kind"

Both twins could not have had a higher opinion of their master.

"Demiurge"

"A perfect being, quick to make decisions and to act" for Demiurge there was non more intelligent that his master.

"Sebas"

"The being who brought us all together, kind and compassionate, who stayed with us until the end and continued to fight at our side"

"Albedo"

"The most noble and supreme of the supreme beings, the man I love and the best writer of all existence"

A dead silence fell over the coliseum.

Naruto was a little stupefied to hear everyone's opinion, but quickly his stupefaction turned into joy, this was his home, these were his friends, this tomb and all his inhabitants were his family, his, only of for him. So Naruto could not help but laugh. The entire coliseum echoed with his laughter. A golden / orange aura began to surround him and he continued to laugh with happiness. "I see guardians obviously these are your true feelings, I appreciate them a lot, "maybe I visit each of you in the future" 'how am I going to do with everyone in my home ...' "Please do not over do it. Demiurge, Albedo, I trust you our home "said Naruto while activated his ring again and entered the portal.

XXXX

It had been several minutes since Naruto had left the coliseum via teleportation, but the guardians who had remained behind in the coliseum were still in the exact same position they were when Naruto was present, with one knee and his gaze on the ground.

Shalltear, Cocytos, Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Sebas and Albedo could not move they were too shocked to do so.

Finally more minutes passed and Mare was the first to speak. "W-wow I n-d-do not know what to s-feel"

Mare seemed to break the tension, all the other guardians except for Shalltear rose.

"That's right ... Naruto-sama is amazing, the-he-e-is, aa uhh" it was weird to hear Aura stutter, but she had said something that everyone thought.

"Different." Albedo looked up at the sky, his heart pounding. "That is why I call him the noblest of supreme beings"

"Naruto-sama has always been different even among the supreme beings." Demiurge had a smile on his face.

Mare also had a smile. "Unlike the other supreme beings Naruto-sama"

"He. has. An. Aura. Very. Different. From. The. Others. Supreme. Beings." Cocytos spoke.

The guards nodded in unison.

Almost all the supreme beings had an Aura that made you feel overwhelmed, difficult to breathe around them, terrifying, it was like feeling that the deepest darkness took you and would not let you go, plus you would suffer a terrible death if you challenged them. In a few words it was scary.

But Naruto did not make them feel that way, being close to him was comfort and warmth, you wanted to be with him, his aura made you feel welcome, it was like a gigantic ball of joy that contagiously with the same emotion. It was terrifying.

"Then I retire, as the personal butler of Naruto-sama is normal that I am next to him" said Sebas, walking towards the tunnel of the coliseum.

Albedo have a smile. "Of course Sebas Tian, remember to take care of everything he need and do not be rude, also inform me immediately if Naruto-sama summon me to his chambers, tell him I would take some time to prepare myself for him" Albedo both hands in his cheeks. "B-but if Naruto-sama want me to do it like this I have no problem my body is always ready for him"

"Of course Albedo-sama" Sebas disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Shalltear" Demiurge looked strangely at the vampire who was still in the same position. "What is the matter with you?"

Shalltear had closed her eyes. "G-good thing... is that when I felt the warm aura of Naruto-sama hug me ... I could not help having an accident down there"

A silence invaded the coliseum, everyone knew that Shalltear had more sexual fetishes in Nazarick.

"Bitch!" Albedo screamed.

"Ahhhh, whoever how has not felt the same as I do feeling the aura of my master should not really love him," Shalltear replied.

Albedo gritted his teeth. "I will be the one who in the en would stayed with my master!"

Both began to argue over who was to be the first wife of the supreme ruler of Nazarick.

"Does it really matter?" Aura asked.

"I do not know" Mare said.

"I am very curious to see the results" Demiurge looked at Albedo and Shalltear with calculating eyes.

"Watch what you speak Demiurge! you do not see that it only makes them fight" aura did not see sense to the fights of the two.

"What are we going to do if in the end Naruto-sama decides to abandon us like the others supreme beings" Demiurge speak seriously.

All heads were fired towards Demiurge immediately, even Albedo and Shalltear stopped arguing.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's. Not. Gonna. Happen,,," Cocytos, like all the others, had not really thought about if the last of the supreme beings decides to abandon them, what they were going to do then, everyone were so accustomed to see the last of the supreme beings to walk around all Nazarick, always Greeting them or staying on their floors while he was lost in his thoughts. They were happy just to look at him.

But what if he finally decided to leave like the other supreme beings.

"Naruto-sama would never do anything as cruel as leaving us!" Mare screamed with barely contained tears.

"We can not even imagine what is going on in the head of Naruto-sama Mare ..." Demiurge genuinely felt bad to see the expression of pain of Mare.

Albedo could not help but agree with Demiurge, the supreme ruler of Nazarick was unique even among the supreme beings.

The others also had an expression of pain and distress, even Demiurge. "But if Naruto-sama had an heir, an heir of his blood and flesh, who will ultimately inherit his-her father, as the right of a son to inherit his-her father. "You would not swear allegiance to Naruto-sama heir? as if was Naruto-same itself"

That sends to blow the mind of all in the room, even of Demiurge that was saying it.

"That. Way. Of. Thinking. Is. Heresy." Cocytos was angry, he screamed and his cold air became colder. "We. must. serve. Naruto-sama. and. protect. him, so that. Naruto-sama. never. Leave. Us." But a part of Cocytos knew that there was something strange when he saw his master lost in his thoughts. And he really wanted to be like a teacher to Naruto heir.

"I know you know there is something strange when you see Naruto-sama lost in his thoughts Cocytos, I know that everyone knows"

They all remained silent, they al know that.

"It's like He is tired, and I do not mean like a normal one, is like He is tired of fighting ..." Shalltear answered her head down.

Everyone already knew that.

"Exactly" was the word that cut them all even Demiurge. "Now if Naruto-sama had an heir, perhaps he would not have to abandon us, but he could let Nazarick be ruled by his-her heir, while Naruto-sama retires and spends his days just enjoying his home, without having to worry about nothing more"

Demiurge's words immediately lifted everyone's spirits.

"Demiurge is right," Albedo replied. "There are plans to make"

Everyone began to listen to Albedo's plan.

XXXXX

Hope you like it.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy it ...

Naruto woke up, but he did not open his eyes, yawning as he stretched his body as much as he could just lay back to the comfortable giant bed, slowly he felt that the dreamland take him again and he wanted to be take it, he wanted Staying there asleep for the next several hundred or maybe hundreds of thousands of years. Naruto also did not know that he could eat so much, even by his standards, he had eaten a whole feast worthy for several kings, that is what he had been doing for The last three days, only ate and slept. Naruto really did not want to know what would happen if he allowed himself to be carried away by his anger, he would attack his family with only a momentary attack of anger, Naruto was not sure what would happen if he let himself be carried For his lust, the brief episode with Albedo was still in his head. Right now he was not sure if Mare would be safe from him if something similar happened.

That thought made him suddenly lose sleep and appetite.

'Dragons surely take things to the extreme'

Naruto got up, stretched his body again as he gave a long yawn, besides carving his eyes. He thrust his hand into a black hole that appeared in front of him, taking his orange mask from it. 'This is incredible, very useful' was what he thought while putting his mask.

He had been experimenting a little with his magic for the last three days, of course when he was not busy eating or sleeping.

Naruto was a dragon, one of fire to be exact, there were dragons of various types and elements, Naruto had chosen to be of fire by the simple fact of honor his old village. He had flames from the coldest of red to the blues the hottest and also the flames where all the colors were combined in one to become pure white. He was a magician because he used fire spells, of course Which also had sub classes that he had discovered exploring works derived from fire.

He went to the huge double door as quiet as he could, that was because since they had come to this place his family had not left him alone not even to go to the bathroom, Naruto was quite moved by how protective they were, but the third Day had had enough and after a long discussion they had agreed to leave him alone at least on his room.

Slowly he began to open the door, peered a little to see if there was someone standing guard on the other side. Much to his surprise there was no one in the other room, Naruto frowned when he saw a yellow pool in the corner on the other side, the Maids, Sebas, and Albedo were strict in cleaning, especially extremely strict when It was about the room of the supreme beings, Naruto was sure that they would never leave that stain there.

"Oh well I suppose it's nothing, I'll lift it ... At some point"

Feeling more confident, Naruto was no longer walking in small and quiet steps, he began to walk normally and with confidence until he reached the door to go to the ninth floor of Nazarick, just as his hand went to the door handle.

"Naruto-sama if you need more food, we can immediately bring it" Solution Epsilon-Pendragon proud creation of Naruto and sister of another creation of the supreme being said, she had become liquid to remove a small stain in the room of its creator Naruto would never have seen it even if his life depended on it, but for any member of Nazarick it was even unthinkable that any stain would foul the rooms of one of the forty-two supreme beings, particularly the last and leader of The forty-two, and especially for Solution or a particular Knight who was also created by Naruto, for them two that stain that was in the room of his creator was worse than heresy.

Naruto for his part was not expecting anyone, and with a justified fear towards any ghost he jumped like a frightened cat. "Ghyaaaaaa!" He scream in fear.

He did not have to spend a second when the doors of the room opened wide with Sebas and the battle Maids Yuri, Luspusregina, CZ2, Narberal and Entoma entering the room with faces of fury by whoever has bothered his Master and not to speak of trying to attack him and there was also fear in their expressions for the unthinkable fact that his master could by hurt.

Naruto saw that it was only Solution. "Ahh, it's only you Solution, you scared me, hahahahaha" at the same time he wondered where she had hidden.

Solution did not know what to say for a moment she was speechless, of course she knew that his creator was afraid of ghosts just like her and her oneesama, so she just got on one knee. "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama!"

"Relax Sol-chan"

"Naruto-sama, are you ready for dinner?" Asked Sebas.

'It's night ...' Although the offer of eating more was very tempting to Naruto, he did not want to take another three days of sleeping and eating, later perhaps. "Nah," he said simply, Naruto wanted to check something, so he approached one of the huge mirrors in this his room. This one was his room, Naruto had personalized it, like all the rooms of the supreme beings, it was like a luxury apartment, the only thing that differentiated this room from the others was its orange color that seemed to fill the room with life.

When he looked at his reflection he could see his particular suit of Tobi, he had chosen it for the simple fact of remembering his Death friend. Naruto decided at that moment to check one of the two subclasses that he had as a dragon-human-of-fire. Naruto clapped both of his palms making a sound that sounded throughout the room. [Black glow] said the name of his magic, Naruto watched with satisfaction as his whole body was covered with red and black flames, when the flames were over Naruto no longer had his Tobi outfit, but now he was covered in an armor Complete gray opaque and black, was something strange because it was covered with spikes and a black layer that touched the floor, and in his hand rested a huge Mace of war as huge as his entire arm. (It's the Lord of the Rings Sauron's Armor)

Black glow basically changed all his stats and turned them into a warrior, he became extremely strong and resistant a blow of Naruto's black glow could be as devastating as one of the famous Touch-me attacks, of course the subclass came with his Disadvantages, such as his very poor agility or extremely limited magic, this was the subclass that all dragons had, Naruto being a fire dragon represented the destructive force, gaia glow represented earth dragons and made them almost invincible The ice glow of ice dragons represented magic and even could create Undead of high level, etc., etc.

So Naruto looked pleased as one of his favorite classes worked.

"Hmm, come on" said Naruto, he knew that no matter what he did they were going to follow like it or not, Naruto was going to the throne room, he came up with an idea of how to investigate beyond that huge Wall of ice.

The Maids and Sebas nodded and followed Naruto respectfully.

Passing through the corridors and rooms of Nazarick, Naruto moved his head from side to side, now everything had become more vivid and beautiful.

Naruto reached the throne room, frowned when he saw Albedo standing right next to the throne as usual, she had a huge smile that formed when she saw him.

"Naruto-sama! You are Awake!" Albedo looked sternly at Sebas and the Maids, they should have warned that the supreme being had awakened and was make it to his throne. She would have made a ceremony for the fact that he would sit in His throne as legitimate lord and master of all Nazarick.

"Hello Albedo, well I suppose so, I have this crazy idea since we got here, but only so far implement it" 'lies I was to busy sleeping and getting my belly about to explode or both' Naruto went up the stairs and sat on his throne dropped all his weight on the throne unceremoniously, but those present had faces Of pure satisfaction when they saw him sitting there.

Naruto took out of his inventory a mirror that everyone in Yggdrasil had, one of the simplest but most useful objects of all, it was a mirror that just as a dron let you see the surroundings from the air and went as far as you wanted, it was very easy to Hide from it so it was not a broken item.

Albedo could not help but marvel at such simple and brilliant idea, this was indeed the noblest and most intelligent of supreme beings, besides the leader who brought take them to the absolute glory.

Naruto began to use the mirror passing that huge wall of ice, he could see the ruins of an old black castle, that confirmed that something lived on that side and wanted to keep something on this side, that was a bit worrisome since his home was On the other side of that wall. He keep going everything it was a vast field full of snow and mostly dead or rotten things. 'Will anybody live there?' He wondered he had seen no signs of life anywhere. He Keep going down South until the terrain changes to marshy, that was a good sign, it meant that it was almost out of the territory that covered the snow.

It had already been three hours and Naruto began to lose interest, even once or twice he had fall asleep doing this, and his black glow had already disappeared returning to his clothes of Tobi, only those two times were needed so that Naruto had no idea To where it was already heading with the mirror.

His eyes widened in shock when he finally saw structures clearly made of wood and straw, made by humans or at least intelligent beings. "Ahh well, I finally found people!" It was what he scream when he saw several people running from one place to another, they seemed to have some kind of party or were playing.

Immediately Albedo, Sebas and the Maids began to applaud praising their master, because he had managed to find disgusting humans,

"Congratulations Naruto-sama," said Sebas's serious voice.

"Naruto-sama!" Albedo shouted in a voice full of admiration.

Naruto's pink cheeks did not show up under the mask, but he was embarrassed anyway to hear such sincere applause and compliments. Naruto quickly returned to the mirror, using his hands to move closer and closer, until he suddenly stopped.

"... eh" Naruto looked in shock as a man dressed in Medieval mail chain that had an ax in his hand struck the axe into the man severed his collarbone and killing him, the now dead man released a young woman of no more than fifteen Or maybe sixteen years. Naruto's shock could only increase when he saw the look and smile of the man who had killed the other man at seeing the young woman, it seemed that he had won his prize and was ready to enjoy it fully.

The scream of horror of the young woman seeing what looked like her father maybe her dead brother made Naruto woke up from his shock, quickly and without thinking. [Teletrasport] he conjure a spell that would take him directly there, Naruto got into the black oval without hearing the screams of Albedo, Sebas or Maids.

XXXX

Mina was a normal girl with a normal life, she was a simple peasant woman who lived in a quiet village near the sea, in the land in the Riverlands.

Mina was a simple-looking woman, long black hair, brown eyes, a face that did not have any distinctive mark or beauty, she was not very thin or very fat, besides having strong arms because she worked the field, she brought heavy Buckets of water and sometime fish when she was near the sea.

She did not consider herself pretty, there was a time when the Lord's wife from this particular land came to this village, Mina and her friends could only really see what a pretty woman was, the noble lady even smell so nice.

Mina did not know how to read or write, or had an ability to distinguish her from the rest of the men and women who lived peacefully in this village, perhaps because she did not really know beyond a few miles outside her village to Mina Liked it that way, she liked to live a peaceful life here, occasionally one of the village boys tried to flirt with her and she also did the same.

The world outside the village is scary.

That was what his father said, and after hearing what happened to his mother Mina was in agreement with him. Her mother had been taken from this village and the arms of his father and her by a band of pirates who lived on some islands in the middle of the sea. a particular winter, Mina had only lived two in she entire life, winter was hard but the people in this town did not starve, they may be very poor because they do not have much money, but their village at least did not die Of hunger, every villager works and had food in their stomachs. But that did not speak for everyone in the world, his parents had told her stories of terrifying pirates who came stole what they could, killed who they could, raped women of all ages and even took boys from time to time. they took the women and call them salt wives, Mina's mother had become a salt wife, one of those pirates had taken her away from her.

Mina only has certain memories of it because she was but a child to remember anything, she remembers standing still watching people move from side to side, shouting and fighting, the snow was red, there were bodies everywhere, men, women, Elders, boys and girls, there were everywhere, Mina was hypnotized to see how the fire in the houses seemed to dance with everyone.

Mina did not see her mother again after that happened.

His father had explained the situation to her when she was old enough to understand what had happened.

Mina did not think much about those pirates, she thought it was only a one-time thing, they would never return to this quiet village to steal, murder and rape.

How wrong she was.

The day had begun normal, as she and her father had always got up early like all the villagers, to bring water from the river, to check the fields, the animals, the children were already running and playing around, until everyone began to retire to their Houses to have breakfast. Mina had a bowl of bread soup, and even meat was still there when the village hunters killed a wild boar in the woods. She had a happy breakfast with her father, talking and laughing with him, as always Mina thought this would be a normal day, maybe try to flirt with that particular boy of her age who had green eyes, it was time she tried to create her own Family after all.

It began with a few noises, then Mina began to hear screams of pain, fear, despair, and especially screams of excited men, there was also the particular noise that makes the wood when it is burning. At first she and her father had believed that it was only a fire, they were not rare and had killed several people in the village already.

When her father opened the door to check, he immediately closed it and had a particular pale face, Mina was about to ask until her father ran to her and raised her as when she was just a child. His father ran and ran with her on his shoulders.

Mina saw without knowing what to think as men with swords, axes, bows and lances killed and dragged the people around the village, it was like seeing a festival of depravation, the bad ones laughed and the innocent ones killed, there was not pity of anyone..

It was not until her father threw her abruptly to the ground and heard him cry out pain that Mina realized that her father had dragged her into the woods.

When Mina looked at her father she did not know what to do, he was on the ground with his eyes open, a man had his foot in his chest and tried to take out his axe that was buried in his father, Mina was sure that his beloved father was dead.

Then the man laughed and looked her eyes.

"Hello salt wife"

The man said showing his filthy yellow teeths in a smile.

Mina's stomach squeezed painfully when she heard that, Mina knew she was not a beautiful woman, but right now this man was looking at her with such lust that not even all the boy and girls in her village combined could match.

Mina began to scream for help as the man's hand yanked the top of her shirt exposing her breasts, her screams combined in desperation with the word help and pain as the man squeezed one of her nipples as if I wanted to tear it.

At that moment Mina's hopes rose when she saw a figure behind her attacker, maybe this other figure had come to help her, would take care of the pirate and get her out of here.

"Ohhh, brother Rick, you found a toy," said the figure behind his attacker.

When she heard the word brother, Mina's hopes broke into a thousand pieces. Now that Mina saw the newcomer well, he was dressed just like her attacker with a symbol of a sea beast Mina had heard was called octopus or Kraken. Not only that, she had the head of a kind old lady in her hands who proceeded to throw to the ground as if it were nothing but trash.

"Of course, if you say hello to my new salt wife, Rock brother, she'll come with us." Rick's smile grew larger. "She will be a good wife of salt, she will give birth to many iron children, look at her arms, she will give me many strong children, proud born of iron hahaha" Rick began to laugh in pleasure.

At that moment Mina prayed with all her heart to the mother of the faith of the seven, begging her to save her from this man.

Mina's horror and tears were palpable on her face when she heard such words from Rick mouth, she did not want to have children yet not at least not the children of this horrible man who killed his father.

"I do not understand how you can like that young" Rock looked at Mina with disgust. "The elders are the best" his face turned red and seemed to feel pleasure only to imagine. "They scream in pain when you're inside them, their dry hole just makes it better. She was really good" Rock pointed to the kind old woman's head. "She had the perfect pussy dry and wrinkled. Hahahaha I think her heart stopped when I was done"

Now it was Rick's turn to show disgust, his brother had the weirdest fetish he ever known. "Whatever you say" he learned not to ask his brother questions and it was not like he wanted to know anyway. "Well Rock unless you want to look like a real man does to a woman I recommend you to fuck off"

Rock grunted and turned to leave, he had to find another wrinkled hole anyway, the last one did not leave him completely satisfied.

Mina really did not know what to do now, there was only despair in her, her destiny would be to be raped by this man, then he would take her with him and make her his salt wife as they once did with her mother, would give birth to countless babies Until she could not have more and then surely this man would murder her or maybe even some of her children.

The world outside their village was truly horrible and these men had brought those horrors with them.

It was then that Mina saw the most incredible thing of her life, and the faces of the two men next to her could also say the same thing for the two of them.

A blackish / purple oval appeared in front of the three, inside the thing a hand covered with a black glove clung to one of the edges of the thing, then came out one foot, it had nails painted black and boots strong blue That did not cover part of their feet, finally and with a single movement came out a figure, Mina who was on the floor with tears in her eyes had to look up to be able to make contact with the face of what had just come out of oval thing

Mina gasped, her hands in her mouth when she saw him, it was a man, blond hair, a spiral orange mask that covered his face except for a small hole where his eye should be, plus a black coat with red clouds, he Was taller than the men who were with her. Mina was sure that he was the tallest man she'd ever seen.

No one did anything or said anything for who knows how long, Mina and the two pirates could not believe what they had just seen, it was simply unreal. He made a slight movement with his head, almost imperceptible, but no doubt the three knew that he turned in the direction of Mina attacker, he raised his hand slowly. [Fire Heart] said in a quiet voice followed by a snap of fingers.

To Mina once one of the hunters of the village taught her the inside of a wild boar, she knew thanks to that occasion where the organs of animals and humans were, she knew where the human heart was.

So when he saw after the snap of fingers as the part where the heart of the so-called Rick burst into red flames, leaving a perfect hole in Rick's chest, Mina did not really know what to think. She had heard from Septon that preached the faith of the seven that magic was but heresy of people who ate babies and sacrificed goats to pagan gods across the sea.

"Magic ..." That was what Mina whispered.

XXXX

"Wow," Naruto said, his magic called fire heart had worked, maybe the name sounds a bit poetic, romantic even, but it was not the case of this particular magic that Naruto greatly appreciated. Unlike Momonga crushing heart that crushed the hearts of low-level enemies when he activated his magic and proceeded to close his fist, Naruto magic was similar, it worked on low-level enemies, he flicked his fingers and bum fire Heart literally burned the hearts of his enemies.

Naruto knew these two guys were murderers and rapists. 'That's the head of an old woman ...' He doesn't want it to see that head

Now that one of them was dead, it would be best to kill the other too, Naruto began to think, what spell he should use, it was obvious that these soldiers with the symbol of a squid on their mails-ropes were low level enemies, fire Heart worked on one of them.

Naruto ignored Rock completely he was too busy thinking about the best way to kill him.

For his part Rock was afraid, his mind was in chaos and fear consumed him in droves, Rock body took a step forward and hold the axe in his hand tightly, without thinking, Rock threw himself against the stranger with a Scream of fear and fury, when the axe hit the stranger body, immediately Rock knew that something was not right, it was not because of the fact that his hands began to ache and immediately drop the axe, it was because the head of the ax was destroyed besides that he felt a terrible pain in his hands. 'What happen?' He wondered in bewilderment.

Naruto seeing his face of confusion over the fact that his hands burn as if he had put them in the fire cleared him. "It is a passive ability, when someone attacks me suffers a small fire damage, normally it would not bother high level enemies but that clear is not your case hehehe"

The laughter of the thing in front of him take Rock by surprise, he was terrified now, he prepared to get out of there as fast as he could, but could not go very far because on the sides of the thing now there was a knight in black armor with horns Coming out of the helmet and on the other side was a beautiful pale girl with silver hair and precious red eyes

Rock was paralyzed to see her, for a few moments his fear of the stranger left. The girl in front of him was beautiful, Rock did not like young girls he preferred women their spring, he was disgusted of children he disgusted even killing them. But right now in front of him was the woman more than he have ever see, her clothes were something that not even the richest of noble houses seemed to be able to buy.

The girl smiled sweetly.

The smile made Rock feel that everything would be fine, her smile was warm, understanding and only made her look even more beautiful than "normal"

Her mouth opened slightly, showing threads of saliva that connected from top to bottom, she used her tongue to wet her lips, the action made Rock feel embarrassed, he could not help but being embarrassed.

But in an instant her celestial face became one of absolute anger and hatred towards him.

"How dare you disgusting pig to touch my master, filthy beast know your place" her voice was pure honey, but the poison was there.

"Ghyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" All heads headed toward the horned knight on his hands had a halberd. "I will not forgive you! I will not forgive you! Q-t-that you have touched my master! You will die!" Albedo began to scream very angry, walking towards the man coming from the iron islands.

Naruto did not know but he had left Nazarick in absolute chaos, after he disappeared immediately Albedo called Demiurge order him to take care of Nazarick along with Sebas, Albedo was the second in command after Naruto and her word was law when he was not.

Demiurge although wanted to go acceded a little reluctantly, Sebas the same, the same with the Miads, especially Solution. Cocytos moved to the outskirts of Nazarick and began to patrol the surroundings. Meanwhile Albedo and Shalltear would go with their master, Shalltear was the only NPC that could open and close portals to her liking, especially she was the only other than Naruto who could move so far with portals.

"Wait Albedo" the sweet voice of Shalltear caused Albedo to stop. "You will surely agree that this disgusting beast deserves more than a quick death." Shalltear's smile returned to her face. "I know the woman who manages the torture room and although she is disgusting, I assure you that she knows very well how to have fun with disgusting beast"

Naruto looked as if his brain was lighting up at the moment. "You're right Shalltear, take him to be interrogated, I'm sure no one will miss him"

"Haiiiiii! Naruto-sama" Shalltear spoke happily his master gave her an order.

Behind Rock appeared other of those ovals, several women's hands began to take him from several sides of his body. "Hmmmmmm!" Rock started moaning and tried to break free, but it was too late, the hands restrain him and were taking him to the oval, when Rock was fully inside the oval disappeared, and no one see him ever Again

Naruto turned his attention to the young woman in front of him, he slowly approached her, from his inventory he take a blanket and put it around her.

By pure instinct Mina cover herself with the blanket, but she was still looking at the man in complete fear, her mind right now did not understand what was happening, it was simply too much for her. So she stepped back in fear. Mina did not go very far as the long hand of the masked man took her head and like her father when she was a little girl was he began to caress her hair.

"Calm down, I will not let anything happen to you nor I would hurt you"

Her fear was replaced with terror because she really believed that he would not hurt her and he would take her out of this place, her body moved towards him until it crashed with his chest, Mina could only feel more safe when he Wrapped her in an embrace. He started to whisper nice things, Mina finally started to cry with relief, his laugh was so reassuring, he whispered something sarcastic or a little joke to make her feel more calm. Mina was calm as if this never have happened

At their side Albedo and Shalltear watched as the dirty human was touched by his master, not only that but he had wrapped the little human with his own blanket, right now that human was living the dream of anyone in Nazarick, that made them both burn en envy and wrath, but They refrained from doing anything because their master had done it, so they just stayed there, vowing revenge.

"Ojou-san"

Mina did not know what that meant, but it was clear he referring to her

"I have to go to the village, I have to help them, we have to help the others"

Mina did not say anything, she did not want to go back to the village, but if the hero in front of her told her, then Mina would be strong for him, so she just nodded slightly.

"Well Albedo, Shalltear, let's go to the village"

"Hai Naruto-sama" they both said at the same time.

XXXX

Harral Drumm of the noble house Drumm in the Iron Islands was a proud ironborn, he was devoted to the drown god and not one of those weak Greenlanders gods.

His god said that ironborn should conquer and plunder all, and then sing songs in glory, but now under the rule of Quellon Greyjoy the Lord of Pyke and master of the islands, men had seem to forgotten the true tradition. Quellon tried to integrate the iron men with policies to make the islands look more like the seven kingdoms.

Harral growled in disgust, he was the third son of Lord Drumm so there was not much for him to do in his home, he was too far from the line of succession of his house and he was not kinslayer, the drowned god forbade him to kill family, and he obeyed his god, yet Harral wanted to prove to his father that he would be the best head of the Drumm house, but how he should do it prove to his poeple and family that he was worthy of Valyrian sword Red Rain. The ironborn have long since not attacked any port seeking glory Harral knew that was almost impossible, the seven kingdoms have had some stability for years.

So to prove to his father that he should be the heir of his noble house he would leave the islands to seek fortune elsewhere, he would accumulate wealth and create his own fleet of ships and corsairs that would terrorize Westeros and Essos alike , Then when he had the money, men and power Harral would return to claim what is his, perhaps even remove that detestable family Greyjoy of the power in the islands. 'only Quellon would be killed' he would leave alive the children of Quellon, Balon, Victarion and Euron They were true iron men who dreamed of looting and glory.

So Harral stole a ship from his father with even the crew, promising them riches and salt wives, attacked a village near Seaguard controlled by those cowards from the Mallister house of this blasted Riverlands.

Of course there was not much to plunder in terms of riches here, he had come to this village for food and other goods, as well as women who would keep his crew happy for a few days, until they could find true beautiful women rather than flat peasants who sometimes seemed look More like men than women.

The sacking was over, Harral was a little proud of his crew, they had done it well as true iron lords, he had gathered the men, women, children, and elders who had survived the plunder in the middle of the village square. He could see in the eyes of his men that they were not yet satisfied with the slaughter of this horrible village, so he thought it best to gather the survivors and then cut them into pieces to leave a message to all Westeros that Harral Drumm of House Drumm of the Iron Islands, future heir to House Drumm and future King of Salt of the Iron throne had made history in this stinking village, his legend began right here.

His thoughts of glory and conquest and those of his men along with the cries of mercy of the villagers stopped when he saw some stranger towards him.

The tall man was wearing a silly mask, a knight in armor that would probably cost the same as a ship, Harral would take that armor, if he could use it he would use it, only an armor of that quality could be worthy for him. The horns in the helmet added a touch of fear, then there was a peasant with a face that anyone would forget.

And then there was her.

The most divine lady he has ever seen, a princess probably from a distant and unknown place, silvery hair, precious red eyes that shone like sapphires, delicate features wherever your eyes are placed on her face or body, she was only a young lady right now, but soon she would become the most beautiful woman in the whole world if she did not already have that title.

"The drowned god blesses me Harral Drumm" was obviously, if not why that woman would be here if she was not a gift from the drown god himself. She should be in the most luxurious place in the world, With the pleasures, the jewels and all that this world could offer her.

When the four were close enough to him and his men Harral made contact with the eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him, but immediately she looked away as he Harral was not worth he was garbage to her. She began to see the surroundings.

Harral felt anger, her future wife could not be ignoring him that way, clearly he would never dare to beat his wife for fear of ruining her beauty, but she still deserved a little lesson. "You my future bride come to the side of your husband" said Harral with air of superiority and confidence.

Shalltear ignored the pig, it could not be that this hairless ape had said those words to her, surely the pig spoke to the stinking peasant beside his master, so she continued ignoring and taking care of her nails, she should be in perfect condition for when His master will summon her to his chambers, Shalltear beamed at the mere thought that finally his master will claim her as he should be have done already.

Naruto chose that moment to speak. "Hello"

Harral, his men and villagers looked at the masked stranger, his voice had something that did not allow you to ignore him.

"Excuse me, but I suppose you are the ones who attacked this village ... If you leave now I promise you that I will not hurt you, but if you don't, I do assure you that death will be too good compared to what my family intends to do to you "Naruto said, forming a smile with his eye in the style of his old Sensei.

Harral did not know whether to laugh at that moment or kill him and take his wife and his new armor right now.

Albedo and Shalltear could not help feel pure happiness, as well as tears threatening to get out of their eyes, their master had called them family.

"Hee" Harral did not have time for these things, the Mallister would surely come here with a several men at arms, he was not ready to face the yet. "Kill the idiot, I want that armor in my ship and if any of you touch my wife, I'll gut you where you stand"

The iron men hastened to obey the command of their captain, Harral did not know but Shalltear was too beautiful, she was a woman worth to murder even your father, Harral would have a riot before he even reached his Ship.

Of course, Harral and his men would never see the sun again.

"Wait!" scream Naruto.

Harral smiled, probably he was going to beg for his life.

"I want to try something, please, half of you not move I just need a second," said Naruto thinking of a particular spell he wanted to try.

The men ignored him, wanted to have The beautiful lady in their arms already.

It was at that moment that no one could move and even some fell to the ground with tears in their eyes and a feeling of asphyxia invading them.

"Wha" was the only thing Harral said when he saw hundreds of visions of his death, one worse than the other.

Albedo was furious. "When a supreme being gives you an order, you do it without hesitation, none of you animals even deserve to know his precious name"

Everyone knew that the woman in the armor was referring to everyone from Harral, Mina, to the ironborn and the peasants, adult or children alike.

"Ah~ thank you Albedo." Naruto smiled at Albedo.

Albedo's face became one of total ecstasy. "Do not mention Naruto-sama!" His master had thanked her, she did not deserve it of curse.

"Well" Naruto raised both hands, Naruto had said not to move half of them, but the truth is that only needed one of them, he concentrated on very skinny man that was covered in blood. [Bestia] he said, not a second passed when a dragon's head came out from under the feet of the bloody skinny man, closing his jaws around him, the dragon and the bloody skinny were gone, there was only one black stain on the floor, There was no shouting or anything.

And the silence became spectral.

A single thought passed for all, and that was the word magic, that had been magic the truth one.

Harral swallowed the saliva that had been accumulating in his throat. 'I must have know it' the Magee of Essos wore strange clothes. 'I have to put him on my side' Harral thought, if he could put this man on his side then he could perhaps conquer the whole world.

"That was nice I suppose" Naruto was planning to do another spell but did not want to traumatize the villagers especially the children. "Shalltear take them to Nazarick as you did with the other one, a direct ticket to the torture room, we need information"

Before Harral could begin with a convincing argument to get the sorcerer to join him, several pale arms surrounded him and covered his mouth as they dragged him to who knows where, the same happen to his men, Harral screamed, He groaned bite and fought until the end, but the end was in vain, no one would ever see him again.

When the men finally disappeared, Naruto looked at the villagers. "Well" he smiled under his mask. "You bunch are free to continue with your lives, yay!. I am very sorry about your people how are dead. But... I wish I could talk to your leader"

XXXX

"They are beautiful don't you believe?" said Naruto looking at the stars in the sky, lost in his memories, lying on a lonely hill, his arms behind his head, feeling the nice breeze.

Albedo and Shalltear standing by, they were standing on guard to keep anyone from bothering their master during their favorite activity. Everyone in Nazarick knew that the last of the supreme beings loved to stay there for several hours lost in his memories.

Naruto had told both to take a seat next to him as well, they refused, of course they did want to go nearer to their master, but his safety and comfort came first.

"You are more beautiful Naruto-sama," Albedo said.

"Not even thousand stars could compare with your beauty Naruto-sama," said Shalltear.

"Hmm" a very Uchicha gesture came out of his mouth. "Now that I think about it Albedo..." Naruto had been spinning this since coming to the village. "But where do you sleep?" He knew that many in Nazarick used those rings to not sleep, eat or feel tired, Naruto did not like those rings, he loved to eat and sleep.

Albedo whiteout her helmet look at Naruto genuinely curious. "I do not have a room Naruto-sama I'm always in the throne room waiting for you"

Naruto jumped up and look at Albedo in shock, even Shalltear was the same, she had a room for herself.

Naruto felt very ill at that moment, Albedo had been awake for three days in a row, standing in that cold spot. "I'm so sorry Albedo." Naruto hugged her.

Albedo for once hated the armor his creator had given her, since it prevented her from feeling his master warmth.

It was obvious that Albedo did not have a room to return to, it was as if she did not have a place in her own home. "Albedo do you want to stay in my room?"

The world of Albedo and Shalltear stopped at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy it...

Irio Emerio the mayor, governor, old man, the person that persons to look for if they needed anything or had some kind of complaint or in this particular case leader of this village in the Riverlands in the seven kingdoms, had never been More than happy that a Septon of the faith of the seven was dead, he was not rejoicing in the way Septon of the village left the mortal realm, Emirio was sure that he would not want to die seeing his own entrails coming out of his Stomach, those pirates were particularly vicious towards the people who worshiped the seven, Emirio was happy that the Septon was dead, if Septon was still alive he was sure that right now he would be trying to lead the masses of The village to "judge" the estranger with the orange mask that saved them from a massacre committed by those Ironborn, for the crime of having used witchcraft to do so.

Mina had also made it clear enough not only to him but to everyone in the village that his savior had come out of nowhere and burned the hearts of his enemies with a snap of his fingers.

Emerio did not want his heart to burn in agony just because some deities did not like someone else doing "miracles." In addition to that Emerio who was born in Bravoss had see "miracles" made by the followers of the red god. It is one of the reasons that Emerio unlike the other inhabitants of this village was not so scared of the masked stranger.

In addition to that Emerio not being native of Westeros and to have traveled beyond a few kilometers from the place where he was born his mind was not as closed as the other villagers. Emerio was the most educated person in several hundred kilometers round perhaps even until arriving at some castle at the Riverlands and even so there was some chances that he was more educated that several people in that castle.

For that simple fact Emerio has been chosen leader by defacto of this village.

So, when the stranger who saved their lives asked to speak with the "leader" of the village all the villagers turned to see him.

Here is Emerio, walking next to what is most likely a very high priest who worship the god of light.

Naruto and Emerio watched the villagers begin to repair the damage that the Ironborn had done.

Emerio saw his wife along with more women making a fire where they were heating several things, water in particular. His wife ran towards them with a wooden cup containing hot water and kindly offered it to the hero of the village. Emerio does not remember how long he had since drink tea. He had fled from Essos and reached Westeros, it was clear that such pleasures did not reach these places in Westeros.

"You are very kind Miss"

The priest said in a quiet voice, taking the steaming cup, Emerio watched as his wife won a small blush on her cheeks hearing the sincerity with which the priest thanked, his wife was no longer a lady they had had a child already Years ago, a son Emerius had sent with a horse to Seagard to warn Lord Mallister of what was happening here, hopefully Lord Mallister would come with several men at arms, Emerius did not want to admit it, but he would feel more secure with them Here, He did not want to be ungrateful to the savior of the village, but Emerio would not know what to do if suddenly the priest decided that all of them would become a sacrifice for the lord of light.

"First of all, let me thank you again for saving us and Mina," said Emerio, bowing slightly.

The only reason Naruto wanted to talk to the old man in the village, old man because that was what he was, he was an older person, it was because he wanted to know more of where it was, what was that huge wall and generally more about This world, "hmm it does not matter" He lift his shoulders without giving much importance, taking the cup made of wood to his mouth lifting a little his mask and taking the content, much to his surprise Naruto quite enjoy it perhaps because he is a dragon Of fire that prefers things previously touched by fire.

Naruto had sent Albedo and Shalltear to the outskirts, it was clear that they were unhappy being in this place, if either of them had seen Naruto drinking dirty hot water in a dirty wooden cup, who knows how many mouths had drinking from this Cup of wood, they would surely begin to complain to the villagers aggressively telling the that they were disrespectful to the supreme being and they should pay for it with their lives or with they lives of childrens.

Emerio was a little surprised, he was prepared to try to offer him all the money the village could collect, perhaps even ask Lord Mallister for money, surely he would be grateful that his village was saved. "I see, we are still very grateful, these men of the iron islands had not done such a thing since Lord Quellon ruled the islands"

"How interesting," thought Naruto, hearing every piece of information this man gave him, that explained the squid painted on some of the men, well it does not matter Naruto was sure that Demiurge would tell him more when he returned to Nazarick. "I have to tell you that I have not been out for a long time, I really do not know what's going on in the world these days, could you please tell me what's happened lately, take it as payment to help you if You want "Naruto whenever he woke up in a land different from the one that existed that when he went to sleep for several years said that particular line.

That immensely pleased Emerio, information in exchange for money or other goods, of course he knew that the information could be worth more than gold, but he no longer cared for such things Emerio was now no more than a farmer with a family. Surely this sorcerer or whatever he was, had been studying his magic for a long time, he had shut himself somewhere to study and was only dedicated to stay alive and study without caring anything else. "Well her Majesty Rhaella finally gave birth to a prince for the crown, Prince Rhaegar also known as the bard prince, this really came as a surprise and joy throughout the kingdoms since at last the crown has a strong heir , Rumors are also told that she is pregnant again" Emerius was no one to mention to him the rumors about the decay of the king mental state, if such rumors were true, he did not want to be the one have told this man that.

Naruto listen intently to the old man, but Naruto just could not make much sense to the things he said. Naruto did not know who was Tywin Lannister or his third son who was born a dwarf, or how was Lady Lannister how had died during childbirth. He did not know who that man who was the new commander of the Nightwatch. He did not know who Brynden Tully was and how he had refused to marry a woman with the Hightower house. Or that and where the last great conflict of Westeros had been fought, the war of the ninepenny Kings between the Targaryen and his allies against the BlackFyre and their allies, Naruto did even not know what it was Westeros in the first place. 'Uhhhh, I hope Demiurge and Neurolist have better luck than me.' Naruto was putting his faith in the two of them.

Emerio continued to talk about the rumors that travelers or merchants commented on as they passed through the village, but his mind was elsewhere. Winter was near and the village was not ready at least it was no longer prepared for it. Thanks to the pillaging the fields were burning and many animals have died, besides that several houses and the warehouses of grain were set afire in the process.

'Be a villager sure its difficult. They do not take a break' Naruto thought as he watched as the village villagers work. They dragged their dead to bury them in the cemetery, searched for things that would have been saved from pillage and fires, put the animals that had been saved to new and improvised pens, sought the least damaged houses to repair them as best they could. Naruto looked at a particular group of men and women looking for whatever they could use from the Pirates bodies that some villagers have managed to kill during the pillage of the village. Naruto felt bad, maybe if he had killed them then these villagers could sell the armor and weapons of the pirates, but the interrogation is quite important so he destroyed that feeling of guilt immediately, it was then that he came up with an idea.

Before spoke again but before he Drink the exquisite hot water. "Old man these pirates had to have come on a ship if they came from the islands. That means that the ship must be stranded somewhere on the beach, a ship that should be full of food and things that can be sold" Naruto could smell the salt water of the sea very close.

Emerio turned to see Naruto with a pure shocked expression on his face, he was certain that anyone else would go for those riches and keep them to himself, but then he remembered what Westeros was like. "I'm sorry ..." Emerius said heavily. "But all around these lands belongs to Lord Mallister, he is the owner of the lands"

Naruto raised both eyebrows, not only did people dress as if they were in the Middle Ages they also had an equal system, well he should have known since the old man said that his Majesty had had an heir. If this was so then the riches fell into the hands of very few and large pieces of land belonged to only one person. Naruto had not awakened in Europe during the Middle Ages, he awoke during the crusades in the Middle East, his best friend back then was none other than Sultan Saladin himself. "Do not worry about it. I'll send some of my subordinates to look for the ship, you just lie, tell them that you stored all that food in case something like this" Naruto looked around. "will happen, I'll burn the ship when it's over, no one will know anything but you and me"

Before fleeing from Essos Emerio was not a stranger to lies, he lied a lot so he did not see why not. Anyway, or Lord Mallister's justice killed them or the winter. Emerio whispered a thank you and nodded slightly.

Naruto for his part opened a link of mental communication with Albedo and Shalltear. "Albedo, Shalltear, there a ship where the pirates came, I want you to take what you believe could serve us and bring the rest to this village burn the ship when they finish until is nothing left"

"Yes Naruto-sama" was what Naruto heard back.

Naruto trust in Albedo and Shalltear he returned to listen to the old man who was now very grateful. Although Naruto still could not make sense of the situation, he did not know why it was important that the king had hired a spy master of Essos and why it mattered so much.

Naruto continued to listen to the rumors that the village elder told him, occasionally a villager or two thanked him for saving him, though most preferred to keep his distance from him, no doubt out of fear. They both walked until they reached the part where most of the crops were made. The villagers still tried to extinguish the powerful flames that threatened to continue spreading throughout the vast field, wheat was cultivated.

Seeing that one of the villagers was about to be devoured by the flames due to the sudden change of wind, Naruto decided and also wanted to eat them. He approached until he was within inches of the field and the flames, he heard the shouts of the old man and the other villagers shouting to him to return but he ignored. He lifted his mask until he left his mouth exposed and began to suck the flames.

The villagers stared in shock as their savior devoured the flames of the field, just as any of them would devour their soup.

When Naruto finished devouring the flames, the field was black. Naruto turned to see the old man, began to beat his chest and then belched. The villagers and the old man looked amazed as black smoke seemed to come out from the sides of the orange mask.

But Naruto still did not finish, he was about to do something that would make his services as a sorcerer be sought by not only Westeros but also Essos, and here he would make the seven faith and the maesters seek him out to execute him, This is where ordinary people would begin to reverence him as a god and even years and years later when the earth will warp, magic will return and be common on earth even when those times come many years into the future Naruto would be revered As a god of fire and life.

All by a simple curiosity.

He has not used any form of chakra for a long time, since he arrived here he could not feel his chakra net, now it was mana what was running through his body. But Naruto was once a sage, a sage who could collect the natural chakra that all things possessed, in particular nature. 'Could I do it...?' Naruto thought to himself, he did not lose anything with trying anyway.

He sat in lotus form, closed all his senses, began to breathe deeply, he could no longer see, hear, or smell, it was simply him and his connection with nature, he could already feel it, flowing through all and the same time Naruto could feel through nature the people around him, he could feel the wheat seeds trying to grow back. "I should give them a hand ..." Naruto whispered to himself, and thats what he decided, he decided to give a hand to the wheat seeds. Without losing his concentration, he took off the glove from his right hand, and then laid it on the ground, taking a great breath of air. "Hmm!" Sending a lot of energy or life to the seeds trying theirs best to grow back, these seeds responded to Naruto back doing that, growing.

The total stupefaction of the villagers when the wheat began to come out of the ground was too much, many of them kneeling and began to cry whispering that they were witnessed a miracle of the seven, others could only stay there with open mouth watching Like the harvest, as his long-time effort came to life suddenly again. They all dealt with the miracle in their own way, but they all shared something and that something was that they saw the stranger sitting in front of the wheat and as roses and plants of various colors and sizes grew around him, for the villagers was the most beautiful event of their entire life.

Naruto got up, nodding with satisfaction, turned around and made a universal sign of peace with his right hand. "It work. Hahahahaha" he started to laughing Naruto was pretty happy that it worked, maybe he no longer has chakra, but mother nature is always happy to help.

Naruto was so happy that did not notice the face of pure total reverence of the villagers.

He simply yawned, wanted to go back to his home to lie down in his bed and take a nap for the next hundred years, perhaps to eat two pigs before bed, and he wanted to be inside of Albedo, Shalltear or one of the Maids before Sleeping, yes that was the best before going to sleep Naruto was going to take them and cum inside one of them, right now his mind was fantasizing about that perfect brown skin of Lupusregina and the howls that she would loose when he take her...

Naruto shook his head, he began to open and close his eyes, he would hit his head against the ground if not for the fact that he had audience. 'Think like that it's was dangerous'

"Well, old man, I have to get back I let you know if my subordinates find anything important on the ship or even if they find the ship in first place" Naruto frowned a as he watched the village elder open and close his mouth as he watched him. 'Whatever,' Naruto thought, a black oval appear that would lead him straight to Albedo and Shalltear.

But before He could enter the oval the voice of Mina shouted from the background.

"My'Lord, what is your name?"

"Naruto," he replied simply before entering yawning.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy it...

Naruto stepped out of the black / purple oval only to enter a place that was completely dark, not even he that could see in the dark thanks to his privilege as a heteromorphic race could see anything. Usually hetemoric races could see in the dark but this dense darkness that was not in anyway normal. He stood there for a few seconds until he felt Shalltear and Albedo appear right behind him, no doubt Shalltear had opened a door for both of them to return with him to Nazarick.

Then the ground on Naruto feets began to tremble as if something extremely heavy came running towards him, imitating the T-Rex from the Jurassic Park movie. The echo that made him tremble comes closer and closer to Naruto, making him a little nervous. Naruto looked up, obviously still unable to see anything but darkness.

But then in front of him appeared. An enormous gray monstrosity, the best way to describe it was to say that it was some strange octopus or some obscenity from the myths of Chuthulu, it was horrible plain and simple, gray and viscous skin, wild eyes that seemed to go all the time to another Side, in addition it body was extremely disfigured, looked like the body of a human being fat one with pieces of fats scattering his skin everywhere, perhaps the most disturbing was that it wore a pink bikini covering his strange breasts and his private parts.

Naruto looked directly into her eyes with his one eye.

"Naruto-sama!" The horror screamed, it had a disturbingly sweet voice, like of a radio announcer.

Naruto smiled into his mask, raised his arms as if he wanted to receive a hug. "Neurolist!" He shout with joy in his voice.

Neurolist Painkiller the chief torture in Nazarick.

Neurolist started running towards Naruto as if she were a perfect schoolgirl moving her hands from side to side and moving her feet as one would do. When Neurolist was in front of Naruto she scream rather cute, then took him with her slimy hands by his armpits, lifting him like a doll.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" She squak hugging Naruto.

Naruto just laughed amusingly, he was having a lot of fun, it was like being on a roller coaster.

Usually Albedo and Shalltear would be quite angry that something was touching their master, but right now both were still in shock with what Naruto had proposed to Albedo.

Unfortunately for Neurolist there was a certain Imp who had been together with her interrogating the people that Shalltear had sent here on orders from Naruto.

"Neurolist please put down Naruto-sama," said Demiurge was hidden in the thick darkness of the room.

Neurolist obeyed with a face of displeasure facing Demiurge, she seem to seemed to be the only one that could see in the dark, she could not disobey a guardian of Nazarick, also very few in Nazarick could have Demiurge as enemy.

Naruto feets touched the ground, he realized that it was covered by the viscosity of Neurolist, he really did not give much importance could be bathed later, in addition to what he had planned to do would change anyway. "What did they know of the uhh ... Prisoners that Shalltear sent?" Naruto asked putting a hand on his chin, just touching his mask.

The face of Demiurge and Neurolist seemed to shine when they listened to Naruto, it was not surprising to him, since Naruto knew that both had the torture like his favorite pastime.

Suddenly a single light went on, under that one light there was a man tied to a stretcher resembling the one used in hospitals, he was bound from head to toe with brown belts around him immobilizing him.

Naruto recognized him as the leader of the pirates.

More lights began to light inside the room with more men in the same situation as the first.

Naruto watched as Demiurgue and Neurolist started walking slowly towards the leader of the pirates who was still unconscious whatever reason, his head looking down clearly indicating it.

Slaap! *

In a move Naruto eyes barely registered, Demiurge used his long tail to slap the leader of the pirates, waking him up.

Harrald opened his eyes at the extreme pain, he felt that his head was about to be torn and his neck began to ache. His eyes immediately saw the light and immediately the perpetual darkness that was unnatural. Harrald uttered a cry that was drowned out because his mouth was covered with a thin white handkerchief, he immediately tried to move and run but he could not move, his limbs were tightly bound. His eyes went back to the unnatural creature with a strange orange suit and white lines, he ears were too long to be human, and the tail that Harrald's eyes followed because he moved from side to side like a sea snake, The horrible tail still had blood, Harrald knew it had hit him. He was about to scream again when he saw the ... The ... The ... Demon in front of him, but he stopped when he felt on his cheek that he had been struck or better say destroyed something smooth and extremely viscous.

"Muuu Demiurge-sama! Please do not break him right away, he is my toy"

Harrald heard a cute voice on the other side of the demon. The voice sounded strangely sweet, Harrald thought that perhaps it was the beautiful lady he had met in the Mallister village, so he immediately turned his head only to shout even louder in horror. Beside him, there was some sort of kraken/human horror that was extremely disproportionate and staring at him with ugly eyes, and the strange clothes it wore made her look more horrific. Harrald felt tears build up in his eyes because the thing was touching his cheek just where the demon's tail had hit him, his limb was viscous and Harrald felt horrible, he wanted to vomit all his contents from his stomach and then his stomach.

Naruto looked curiously at the stickiness on the face of the leader of the pirates, Naruto used his finger to take some of the one that was in his clothes, He look to one side and then to the another, without thinking about it he raised his mask a bit and put His finger in his mouth savoring the stickiness. 'Sweat?' He thought to himself why he had the salty taste of sweat, Naruto thought that maybe it was some kind passive skill of Neurolist, but it seems he was wrong. Naruto lifted his shoulders and began to walk towards the light, where was the leader of the pirates.

Harrald felt as the tentacle of the thing began to move downward, traversing his neck, then his chest, his stomach, until finally the tentacle slipped into his lightweight pants he wore after his pants. Harrald felt as the tentacle of the thing began to roll around its private parts only to then slip between his legs, for a moment Harrald thought that perhaps the tentacle would get inside him, but simply step over his buttocks then His back until it reached his neck tangled around him and back to his cheek where it was initially. Of course throughout the process Harrald would release hot silent tears, moaning throughout the process. Harrald could not help but think that if this was how he felt right now felt that young farm girl He took when they burn that village.

"Hello!"

Harrald lifted his head when he recognized that voice, it was the same masked men that could do magic like in the age of heroes.

"Neurolist please take the gang off," Naruto said.

Neurolist immediately did what Naruto asked him to and remove the gang from the leader of the pirates. When his mouth was freed from the gang the leader of the pirates immediately tried to speak, he stopped immediately when Naruto raised a single finger where his mouth should be covered in that mask in a universal expression of silence.

"Silence Ah... Uh... What is your name?" Naruto asked.

Harrald swallowed. "H-Harrald"

"Well H-Harrald stay quiet or I'll make the beautiful Neurolist here" Naruto pointed at Neurolist with his head, she earned a terrifying blush on her face. "I'm going to have her put one of her tentacles in your ass until it comes out of your mouth and then I'm going to make Demiurgue beat you with his tail while you have Neurolist inside you... In the stomach"

Just that was enough to break whatever resistance that was left on Harrald.

More tears began to come out of Harrald eyes, he just nodded at the sorcerer words trying to stop his whining as much as he could.

"Well Harrald do not worry maybe you get out of here complete" 'lies you would never see the sun again not even a super team of deities trying to get you out of here' thought Naruto.

Naruto turned around putting his hands behind his back and began to walk around Harrald. "Well first of all welcome to the mythical tomb of Nazarick me and my friends created this place there are many things to see in my home but right now you are several floors under my tom"

Naruto stepped behind Harrald. "H-Harrald tell me everything you know about that gigantic wall made of ice and magic" Naruto was interested in why somebody had built such a monstrosity... It was obvious that it was to keep something far away from the the other side.

Harrald hastened answer. "T-the wall?" It was strange to hear that no one knew about the wall, they were song and legends of it anywhere even in Essos, but right now Harrald was not in the situation where he could question anything. "The Legend say that it was built by Brandon Stark the B-builder to keep out the white w-walkers" as everyone Harrald knew the most basic. "Now only keeps wilings O-out of Westeros. The nightwatch watches over it. Men who swear to defend the kingdoms of men they swear not to take wives, lands Or have children and only watch the wall until they die "

Naruto tried to think furiously in some race of Ygdrasiil that was white but he could not think in anything, obviously Ygdrasill had many white races like dragons or liches that were white, but no a race in specific that was white. It also sounded like an epic battle that had happened a long time ago so there were no white walkers at the moment and only men lived on the other side of the wall. "Hmm... This nightwatch is basically exile, right?" Men who swear to leave everything behind sounded like that, maybe there were some who would take that oath on their own free will, but surely they would send criminals and others would join because they had committed some crime.

Harrald nodded shakily. "A-so many criminals prefer to j-join the nightguard than to face justice. Others just want to l-leave all behind"

Naruto liked that system, basically it gave purpose to a person instead of being executed for their crimes, the concept was quite advanced for the time of the Middle Ages.

"Now, tell me a little of the world cold you."

Harrald swallowed again a piece of saliva that had built up in his throat only to continue. "W-where I was born is called the iron islands, the iron islands are located in the sunset sea in the east of Westeros, the l-islands are not very rich in natural resources, people live and eat from the sea, there is a lot of iron in them, the thralls are responsible for mining them and the wives of salt- "

"Wait ... Thralls? Are there thralls on the iron islands? What is a salt wife?" For Naruto thralls sounded like Trolls.

Harrald was silent for a moment, trying to accommodate his ideas. "The Thralls are men of the continent captured whom... are slaves, they are put to work until they die in the mines. Salt wives are women of the continents captured during looting, men take them as wives, their children are considered iron borns and can inherit"

"I see so those women are like animals that produce more iron children?" 'Wow, that's fucked up,' thought Naruto.

Harrald nodded slowly, he could say that salt wives were an important part of the island culture besides being a salt wife was a noble job... but of course he chose not to.

"Naruto-sama please take me as your salt wife! - Ouch!" Shalltear's passionate say just to receive a Naruto karate blow on his forehead.

"Go on," Demiurge voice echoed in the hallways.

Harrald hastened to obey. "The main continent is called Westeros, in Westeros there are seven kingdoms that were united by the Targaryen, the Northern kingdom controlled by the Stark and the wardens of the North, the Kingdom of the rivers controlled by the Tully and the wardens of the tridents, the Kingdom Of the valley and the mountains controlled by the Arryn and wardens of the west, the Kingdom of the rock controlled by the Lannister and wardens of the east, the Reach controlled by the Tyrell and wardens of the South, the Kingdom of the storms in the lands of The Stormlands and finally the principality of Dorne. All of them respond to the king of Targaryen in the capital Kingslanding the whole Kingdom. The Targaryens came from Dragonstone and before that from Valyria"

"Valyria?"

"Valyria was a peninsula on the continent of Essos but was destroyed during an event known as the doom of Valyria"

"I see... I see ... H-Harrald there is some kind of tournament or hmmm joust? I think that's what they were called in the Middle Ages"

Harrald was silent for a moment. "Y-yes, Tywin Lannister will make a tournament to celebrate the names day of the prince in Lannisport"

"Oh really" Naruto's plan was being formulated in his head ... Basically was to go and make a scandal drawing everyone attention. "Hmm, Demiurge bring ahh" Naruto thought for a moment who would be the best among the whole tomb to accompany him to this Lannisport ... "Artoria! Who's better than King Arthur or rather Queen Artoria to go with me to this Lannisport "

Demiurge bowed and began to walk away.

"Anyone have paper? H-Harrald can you draw more or less where Lannisport is. And maybe who is the know world? Don't force yourself to to much okay... Also tell me more about this Valyria..."

XXXX

The Kingdom of the Rock, Westeros richest kingdom thanks to its countless mountains that produced gold, silver and other precious metals and not so precious for this fact the noble families of the westernlands were quite rich, especially the ruling family of the west, The Lannisters. Of course as all regions also had their disadvantages, thanks to its mountains and hills the land was difficult to work and its capital Lannisport had very little trade by the sea since its only neighboring were the iron islands people who were quite reclusive, That left to Lannisport only with commerce that came from the South, with the families of the Reach like Redwyne or Hightower.

Yet the Lannister family was the richest family in all of Westeros and they certainly did show it.

Not so long ago the Lannister family sent invitations to all the noble families of Westeros to participate in a tournament in celebration of the names day of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Normally in a tournament the other great families of Westeros usually do not participate unless they are really near the place where the tournament is going to take place or that they really need to try to win the tournament for money because their families go through monetary crises, this is derived Because it is difficult to travel through Westeros, bad roads full of thieves, cut troaths and rapists certainly made anyone think twice about traveling if you were not well accompanied by several guards and people who knew how to defend themselves. Even so many people came to tournaments, travelers, seekers of fame, mercenaries and hedge knights even men and women outside the continent came all looking for money or make a name for themselves. In addition to the city or castles that prepared the tournament received a boom in money because many people needed to sleep, to eat, to satisfy their needs like sex and gave the opportunity to people more violent to satisfy their thirst for blood.

The tournaments were necessary in Westeros society, they brought many benefits, perhaps that was why they were not so rare in times of peace.

Now usually a family that lived far from the west of Westeros like the Martells in Dorne or the Starks in the north would not attend such a event. But they were celebrating the prince's ten birthday to the crown, this time they simply could not decline the invitation respectfully. Apart from the fact that it would be a great opportunity not only to strengthen relations between the Westeros families, it was not surprising that in these events marriages were made by uniting families forming alliances and new trades, and gave the opportunity to Noble families to meet their future king, also it gave the opportunity to the most ambitious families to seek a wedding with the prince.

Right now one of the few real cities in all of Westeros, Lannisport was extremely bustling, more than usual. There were merchants shouting and selling their goods swords, bows, spears, shields, armors, meals like the native fish of the regions, several meats of the various animals, all cooking in the open air causing the smell to be carried by the wind producing water to Mouth to more than one. There were people buying local and foreign merchants, bargaining with people for goods, time to time someone could hear an argument. Prostitutes were waiting for customers outside the house of prostitution trying to get the attention of anyone who could pay, after all there was variety for anyone with different or peculiar tastes.

Lords, Knights and other nobles mounted on their horses some dressed in full armor others because of the heat wore in lighter clothes, walked proudly above the plebeians with their guards in armor proudly showing the emblem of the house they served. The children watched them pass by and could not help but feel astonished, then proceeded to take wooden sticks and began to play around imagining that they were the legends that the bards sang or that their parents had heard from their parents and now they told them, The children shouted that they were Aegon the conqueror with his dragons, or how could when they grew up they would join the kingsguard like Duncan the high.

Suddenly there were whispers, people who knew someone ran to tell something as if it was a big secret, bragging among themselves, it was quite strange because the environment had suddenly changed.

"Father," said a well-dressed child in green clothes and golden roses riding a beautiful brown pony. "What is happening?" The guardians with flowers with their shields came closer to the child when the sudden change of environment happened.

A man in elegant armor with a green plume emerging from his helmet began to look at the people who murmured with a frown. "I do not know Willas" Mace Tyrell head of the Tyrell family warden of the south had a long blonde mustache besides being a big man with a large belly, he was what many would call an oaf. "These peasants... Are weird Willas, do not worry" Mace smiled at his heir.

"Oh please, Mace, stop being such a fool, it's obvious something is happening." Olenna Tyrell said looking at her fool soon who looked a lot like his father, inside the carriage where Olenna was a beautiful woman who already had Some gray hair as well as her husband, she was Ariele Tyrell ne Hightower, she let out a laugh when she heard how Orenna insulted his wife.

"It's beautiful ... I think I think ... I'm in love"

"She wears armor like a knight!"

"Haaa! As if someone like you could have a chance with her, she looks like a princess, she is a queen!"

"Her horse is as beautiful as she..."

"I tell you! is a gigantic black horse carrying a gigantic knight with a Mace the size of his arm!"

"his armor is like something I have never seen before!"

"You noticed that black horse has red eyes and red hair the same as the blood, I think without the knight commanding it would begin to devour the people!"

The Tyrells heard more and more rumors, Olenna was silent trying to make sense of what she was hearing, people were talking about a beautiful lady riding a beautiful horse and a huge black knight on a huge black horse with red eyes and red hair, it sounded very Incredible, of course, people loved to brag about things even if they were a little bit incredible, but there were just a lot of people talking about it. Besides, what struck Olenna incredibly was the fact that a woman wore armor, that could be said to be from BearIsland or perhaps a woman from Dorne.

Still the convoy from the Reach was incredibly confusing looking at the people whispering and boasting among themselves.

Suddenly a peasant woman who had been chatting with other women pointed and sighed in shock, little by little people began to turn even the Tyrell and other houses of the Reach.

Olenna Tyrell had seen many incredible things throughout her life, but what her eyes admired at this moment took the cake, Olenna seriously doubted if she would see something so incredible. At the same time Olenna could say that she had seen very beautiful and exotic women throughout her life, she being one of them in her youth, but again the woman in front of her took any title of beauty that might exist.

Olenna wondered if she was not seeing the maiden of the seven who had come down from the skies and was accompanying the warrior of the seven.

Gold hair, pure gold the gold would seem to have a horrible brown color compared to the maiden hair, large and beautiful green eyes but it was not the emeralds green eyes of a Lannister, it was a beautiful and rare green honey that seemed to radiate innocence, kindness and wisdom, in her hair she wore a white crown with an inverted cross perfectly resting on her forehead, her hair was tied in a bun Olenna had never seen such a strange hairstyle that was so beautiful, she wore a blue suit with white strips, It looked like a dress but on it wore a beautiful silver armor that shone like a sword made of Valyria Steel, a beautiful red coat hangs from her shoulders and a beautiful white fur resting on her neck. Even with the armor set Olenna could see a perfect body, big breast and beautiful skin made of the finest porcelain a thin nose and beautiful red lips. The maiden was simply perfect, the most beautiful creature Olenna had ever seen, she wondered if she was even a human, no, more like an angel who had come down to earth. Olenna felt that at any moment beautiful white wings would emerge from her back and begin to ascend to the skies.

"U-u-a princess?"

Olenna did not dare correct the fool of her eldest son this time, because the maid was the perfect princess, not perhaps the perfect queen, perhaps even that either, perhaps the maiden was the perfect empress. Olenna felt that even those titles would be short on someone like her.

"Grandmother, I do not recognize the symbol of her noble house," said little Willas Tyrell, who was looking more closely at the great knight who was walking beside the maid. "What house is that, is he one of our vassals?"

Listening to Willas, all those who heard him immediately turned to see the white spear that carried The maiden in the hand, she carried a flag with a black background a sun in the middle red in color but the strangest thing was that out of the sun came ten tails that seemed to move In all directions. Underneath the emblem of the house were the words of that house Olenna and the others could read. "Let justice be done thought the heavens fall"

'Very noble words,' Olenna thought as she furiously tried to remember what house and Kingdom belonged that house to, she was certain that they were not from the Reach or she would know it.

Now it was Olenna turn to marvel at the Knight who was riding beside the maid. Or rather the maid seemed to act as her bodyguard because her handsome white horse walked slightly behind the knight's black horse, and the maiden seemed to be alert as if she thought jealously that something or someone would try to attack her Lord in any moment.

Of course the Knight looked like he was not in danger because he simply looked imposing, he look like he could cross any danger and returning intact. The knight was even bigger than the maiden for at least one head, his horse pure black color with a tail and hair that came out of his red head like blood as well as his eyes, the horse looked extremely aggressive. The armor was too impressive, and it seemed a bit evil, it looked like the perfect villain of any epic story or story of the age of heroes, it was a beautiful opaque gray metal that still seemed to glow black, it looked incredibly menacing already and there were dangerous dragons like teeth coming out of many places and his helmet looked especially scary. He wore a huge war mace the same size as his arm resting casually over his shoulder. His other free hand was recharged at his waist, he did not even lead to the dangerous horse, he seemed not to be afraid that the beast would go crazy and run around in anger throwing him.

Olenna could not help but think they looked even more impressive when they passed close her and the other houses of the Reach.

The knight and the maid approached slowly

"Buhahaha" Mace Tyrell river. "If so, I would be more than happy to give that Knight land in the Reach"

Willas Tyrell was a intelligent man for only his Ten name Days. "But father you mentioned that he is a Knight... And if he is not, what if he is only a mercenary coming from another continent?

"No little Lord there is no mercenary who can afford an armor or a Mace like that," Randyll spoke. "Although I am more interested in the beautiful maiden, good hips and breasts, she would definitely give good children." Randyll frowned. "To bad that the armor removes her beauty"

Many knew that Randyll was a man of old traditions.

"I think the armor only makes her more beautiful Lord Tarly," said Alereie Tyrell.

"I have to stand by my Lady wife side, Randyll, she's beautiful in armor," Mace said.

Olenna looked at Randyll with mocking eyes. "Besides she looks more like a perfect Knight than many men"

Randyll's face did not show any expression. He just bowed and kept quiet.

The people of Highgarden kept silent, trying to find out more about the two strangers, all curious eyes as the maiden came down from her beautiful horse with all the elegance of a princess. With absolutely no emotion in her face and seeing no one in the eyes or looking at anything, the maid approached the knight horse and as if she was a Squire and helped his master to get off the horse.

The knight was even taller that her, the maiden was taller than many men present, and this knight took at least one head from her.

"Thank you Artoria"

His voice was firm and powerful but at the same time gentle. Besides, they all heard the name of the maid, they had never heard a name like that.

"You know that just and error of my part and bucefalo would eat my head" said the Knight stroking the head of the demonic black horse with red hair.

Artie bowed. "It was my pleasure Nar-"

Before Artoria could finish saying what she was going to say, for a second they felt a chill run through their bodies, most of them just moved a little trying to shake off the chill.

Astoria swallow heavily. "It was my pleasure, my Lord Escandor"

And with that they already knew the name of the knight.

"A strange name... Where would they come from? Maybe you're right, Willas and they are not from anywhere in Westeros," Olenna said.

'Well it seems I'm getting attention,' Naruto said mentally, Artoria almost called him Naruto and not Escandor as they had planned. Naruto walked up to the guy who seemed to register people in the tournament, if the advise that was on him said the truth.

"Hi," Naruto said to the guy.

"M-MiLord" the guy was visibly nervous about having such an intimidating Knight.

"I'm sorry, good man, but I'm no Lord"

Still the guy swallowed nervously. "Then Ser ..."

Naruto could tell that the guy tried with all his might not to look at Artoria. Naruto could not blame him, the first time he saw her also had many problems not to eat her with his eyes, even though Artoria was his and nobody else, they could look what they wanted but they would never do anything or he would burn their heads alive. "I am not a gentleman, just a traveler, not lands, not titles"

"Y-ya I see MiLord" even so the poor guy could not stop calling him Lord it felt bad not to do it. "Please tell me your name and which tournament you would like to participate in, the joust is only reserved for Knights"

"Sure, my name is Escandor and the surname is Pendragon."

The guy quickly rushed to write the name on the list, then looked back at Naruto. "What competition will my MiLord participate in?"

"What are the profits of each?" It was what Naruto asked, but he did not know what the competitions were.

"bow a gold barrel to the winner and melee two barrels of gold to the winner MiLord"

"Hmm." Naruto was silent for a moment. "Sign me in both please"

The guy blinked several times then opened his mouth and closed it but said nothing, then simply nodded and put his name in both competitions. "R-ready MiLord it would begin early tomorrow followed melee in the afternoon"

"I see... many thanks, good man"

XXXX

It was morning in Lannisport with the first rays of the sun the people of the city had already risen to go on with their lives. The taverns and inns that were crowded with people who had come to participate in the tournament were rising and began to eat the food that the owners prepared them, steaming grills where all kinds of animals were made out in the streets.

People were anxiously waiting for the tournament to begin, they wanted to see the knights and mercenaries compete to win the gold.

The great lords of Westeros were already in their respective boxes.

King Aerys ll Targaryen was sitting on the throne which had been specially built for him. Aerys had seen better days, but now it was strange to see him, the once young man who had participated in the wars of the ninepeny Kings now looked emaciated almost skeletal, his hair looked whiter and paler than usual and His nails were growing. He looked like a madman and many people called him that behind his back.

On the opposite side of him was a very beautiful woman, huge purple eyes and a long white hair falling to her back tied in a ponytail, big breasts, well defined hips and besides she was very thin, she was the queen of The seven kingdoms Rhaella Targaryen. Queen Rhaella seemed to have or be showing signs of being pregnant because in her stomach she had a small lump. Many people were happy to see the pregnant queen again but at the same time several knew that she had had many miscarriages where the babies had died.

Beside Rhaella, there was a little boy of no more than ten sitting next to his mother, the little one was quite cute, short white hair and purple eyes. Many woman or man would wanted to hug him, he had a harp with which he was playing.

Right next to the royal family box was the Lannister family, Tywin Lannister sat perfectly, reading a book unconcerned about everything else.

Right at Tywin feet were a pair of ten-year-old twins playing at his father's feet. Cersei and Jamie Lannister were the pride of Tywin not only because Jaime was his heir and already showed talent for the sword, in addition Cersei was proven that it would grow to be a beauty without a doubt its father looked for that it married the prince joining thus the Lannisters in the royal family.

Just behind them was a fat woman with blond hair and green eyes carrying a small one or two-year-old who had a small book in her little hands with different pictures, the small, deformed face of the Baby watched with fascination the drawings of the book while his aunt Genma Lannister she pointed with his finger and spoke of the different types of images that his nephew Tyron Lannister asked.

Genma could not but be astonished at how good Tyron was for his age, there could be no doubt that he could be a genius.

Suddenly they began to hear several steps that climbed the stairs of the Lannister box. Tywin closed his book, obviously it was someone important if the guards had let them through, Tywin rose from his chair with grace. "Genma take the children to the other side, take them with the other children of the other Lords." Tywin turned to see his children. "You are proud lions and I expect you to behave as such," he told the twins severely.

"Come on kids," Genma said with a smile on her face.

They both cleaned up and proceeded to follow their aunt with bowing first to their father.

Finally the front door opened, Genma and the children had left through another door. The first person to enter the box decorated red and gold with banners of lions was Tygget Lannister also known as the laughing lion, Tygget as always had a mocking smile on his face.

"Brother! I brought a storm, a wolf, a trout and a sun with a spear," Tygget said cheerfully.

Followed by the laughing lion entered a man who could only be described as a black-haired bear, wide but not fat in any way and with a long beard and blue eyes. He was Steffon Baratheon and someone Tywin could call friend.

A mocking smile formed in Steffon. "Tywin!" Steffon ran and hugged his friend.

"Lord Baratheon," Tywin said earnestly, but he could not stop his lips from rising slightly.

"Bahhh, quit that Lord shit"

Tywin laughed lightly. Then the Lord of Casterly Rock watched Rickard Stark Hoster Tully and Doran Martell, all of them veterans of the ninepeny King wars..

"Lord Lannister" said the Stark, Martell and Tully at the same time.

"Lord Stark, Lord Tully, Lord Martell" Tywin returned the greeting.

Steffon suddenly lost the mocking smile and took Tywin by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "Gods Tywin... Aerys is-"

Tywin quickly interrupted him. "Not here Steffon," he said seriously. But Steffon's unfinished comment left an uncomfortable silence in the room.

It was then Tygget's job to get them back to a normal conversation topic. "Did you hear the rumors?" Tygget asked them. "They say that a giant will compete in both archery and melee plus he has a black horse with red eyes and red hair"

"Really," Rickard asked. "I'm sure the Ryswells would be interested in looking at that horse, the emblem of the Ryswell house was a black horse with red fur.

"Not only that, it is said that an angel descended to the earth is accompanied by others say that it is the maiden herself dressed in armor"

"Rumors of peasants," Tywin said.

Before the conversation could be continued, more footsteps began to be heard as they stepped onto the stage.

The door opened showing a young man with black hair and a black padlock beard.

The others recognized him immediately as Jason Mallister another who had fought with them in the wars of the ninepeny Kings.

"Lord Mallister?" Asked Hoster curious to know what was doing one of his bannermen here.

"Ahh Lord Tully I... needed to see him," Jason said. "I regret not to greet any of you as it should but I have urgent news. There was an incursion of the iron scum in my lands, probably the third son of the Drumms"

Immediately the notices were received with displeasure. Tywin would have to check if there were no more pirates prowling around. Rickard was the same these pirates could attack the north at any time.

"How many? do you need men?" Hoster asked quickly.

Jason shook his head. "The Pirates are not the problem my Lord... Someone took care of them. They were not my men or another Lord of the riverlands" said Jason seriously. "the peasants and the governor of the town tell stories of a sorceror"

The room immediately fall in total silence. They looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"Believe me that was exactly the way I saw the villagers and their ruler but then ... Let me tell you exactly what happened when I got to the village"

XXXX

Jason Mallister rode furiously to the south of Seaguard along with eighty or a hundred men who also rode beside him. They were fairly well armed, with heavy armor and mesh, spears, swords and shields, and every so many men could see a flag, the eagle of the Mallister house on a purple background hung on the spears of men and their Clothes as well.

Only a few hours ago a poor boy came to Seaguard with a horse about to fall dead together with his rider, the poor boy had not slept, eaten or drunk anything, had urgent news.

The boy had informed The lord of Seaguard that he was the son of the governor of a village near the sea. It seemed that the ironborn had decided to burn the village.

The Mallister had lived all his life repelling attacks from the ironborn. The first man who killed had been one of the islands a pirate to be exact. Jason knew very well how cruel these pirates were, so without wasting time he reinforced the defenses of his castle as well as sending a small detachment to each of the villages that were near the coast. He and some of his men had decided to go out to that small village that was attacked.

They had been riding for hours, that village was not far from Seaguard so they would arrive the same day.

Jason was a veteran warrior he had seen many ugly and done things that he was not proud of, when his eyes saw the huge black pillars of smoke clearly from things that were still burning or had already stopped burning. "Double time!" Jason shout as he kicked hard on his horse and waved his reins, the horse answered a and ran faster, behind him the others did the same

"My Lord is too late!"

The captain of his soldiers shouted at Jason who also happened to be his bastard brother. A good man whom Jason trusted with his life, the two fought together in the wars of the ninepeny kings p. Besides what his bastard brother yelled at him was true no one was scream it, there were not those horrible screams of people being massacred.

Jason only clenched his teeth in pure fury.

When they reached the village and the trees no longer blocked their sight not only Jason Mallister but his men also had faces of confusion on their faces.

The houses were burned, but the villagers were walking and working. There were bodies of the ironborn who were burning in a great pile of fire, not without clearing away everything of value they carried, they also buried their dead, men, women, old men and children who had perished in the attack.

When the villagers finally noticed the presence of Jason and his men many of them had expressions of horror on their faces some even stopped doing what they were doing and began to run but they immediately realized who the banners and their faces were They were filled with relief.

"Aa-Ahh-J-Jason"

The Lord of Seaguard heard his brother stutter, it was strange his brother never called him by name in public, so Jason turned to see him, immediately realized that not only his brother but also his men were facing the same side. Jason remember that in that direction was where the fields where the wheat was cultivated. 'Surely the Iron Idiots burned it all' winter was near and a village would not have nothing eat.

But when Jason's eyes fell on the wheat his mouth opened and he closed quickly. "Ahh ..." That was all he could let go.

The floor was black, full of soot clearly meant that it had burned, but the strangest thing is that the crop was perfectly fine Jason could say for sure that it was one of the healthiest crops he has ever seen in his life, The odd thing is that there were several villagers kneeling in front of the wheat, they were clearly praying, others were putting roses, fresh fish, fruit and other offerings on a rock where a small improvised wooden structure had been built.

"My Lord"

Jason was so impressed by the scene of the wheat that it seemed not to have burned and people praying to him as if one of the seven had come down from the skies to make it grow because that he did not notice anyone else. When he turned to see the person who had called him, he realized that it was Emerio Irio, he was a good friend of his who had told him about the wonders of the nine cities of Essos.

"I have something to tell you ..."

Jason felt a strange shiver running through his body.

XXXX

"Emerio informed me how a strange man appeared out of nowhere... Then he saved them from the ironborn, he burn a man out of nowhere with a beast of fire that came out of the ground, nothing left but black ashes that the the wind took... Then took all the other pirates, black ovals appeared behind them and several hands dragged them to never see them again. He told me how this stranger with an orange mask that only had a hole where Should be his eye "

The Lord of the big houses listened to Jason with all the attention in the world, but in silence.

"In return for his help he did not ask for money or food, he asked for information, claiming that he had been locked up in his own place studying the dark arts for a long time"

When Jason finished none of the great lords did not know what to say it was ridiculous the idea that magic as in the age of the heroes has returned, however Jason Mallister had fought with them in the ninepeny kings, they knew That he was an honorable man who would not lie to make himself a fool.

"L-t-the peasants are worshiping him as a god"

'What'

It was the only thing that happened through the minds of the great lords.

"The pirates burned all the wheat, everything, b-but the s-sorcerer made him grow up again..."

'Madness' Rickard Stark mind began to spin, his and the others'.

A few minutes passed without anyone saying anything.

"We need to tell the king," said Hoster Tully.

"No" was the simple answer of Steffon Baratheon.

Doran remain silent.

"Why not?" Hoster turned to see, it was obvious that the first thing was to warn the king of Westeros to try to prepare the real, they not know what intentions could have such a powerful wizard.

"I agre with Lord Baratheron..." Tywin Lannister looked toward the king's box. "Aerys is not the sorcerer may not even reappear, if so, then better, if not ... We'll think of something" that was what the Lord of the Lions said, but his mind was thinking about the game And what consequences would this sorcerer have in it.

The others just nodded silently.

"W-well, the archery competition is about to start," Tygget said cheerfully. "At last we will be able to see that gigantic knight of whom we hear so much" said the laughing lion nervous.

XXXX

Well I don't know what is a Gary Sturfufu is I just like more naruto that momonga. I don't like make OCC really for those that say that I should make my own guild from in Ygdrasill. Maybe yes this was just a brainstorm in my head but meh... Let's see were this fic take us.

Voidprince you are right I don't remember who it work that system, I just read the men in the kingdom two. Let me think a little of how naruto race work.

Artoria pendragon from the fate is the other naruto "creation"

Is someone interesting in beta this, I mean you don't even need to ask for many permission to do it... Jut let me know so I can tell the readers to go and read the better version when I post a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy it...

Again Naruto looked at the dark, starry sky inside the coliseum on the fourth floor of Nazarick. Sitting on the stairs of the coliseum looking at the stars and caressing the heads of the two dark elves who seemed to have fallen asleep recharging their heads on his legs. Their soft blond hair, smiles on their faces and when Naruto brushed their ears moved involuntarily as well and the twins giggling.

Aura and Mare sure were cute.

Naruto loved them like everyone else in the tomb.

Normally Naruto would be lost in his memories thinking about his days in Konoha and his friends. But right now he is not thinking about those memories he was thinking about what to do in this new world that he and his guild were. After the talks with H-Harrald, Naruto knew he was in some version of the Middle Ages. H-Harrald was also kind enough to draw a map or try his best to draw a map of the known world. Westeros, Essos, the Dorahki sea, Sothoryos, Ulthos, the Thousand Islands, Asshai, Iben, Leng, the Valyria freehold which was now rather a bunch of islands because they were swallowed by fire and then by the sea.

There was no doubt that Nazarick had landed in Westeros in the far north. What differentiated this Middle Ages from what he had lived was that it was obvious and there were more than signs that there was magic here. The Children of the forest, white walkers, dragons and so on. It obvious that there was magic in the world.

H-Harrald say that magic was gone when the last dragon die.

Naruto has no idea how it all happened and as always he do not care to much. His family had become real and they would be with him until who knows when.

Naruto came out of his thoughts when several ovals appeared in the middle of the arena of the coliseum, from the black ovals came the floor guards, the battle maid and someone new.

'Wow, she's more beautiful than I thought ... Did I really do that?' Naruto thought as he watched his second creation, Artoria Pendragon come out of one of the ovals. 'If I remember correctly she is subordinated directly to Cocytos on the fifth floor' Naruto remembers that she is a Valkyria another of the many Heteromorphic races.

In the Lore of Ygdrasiil the Valkyries are warriors subordinated to the gods whose task is to teach the new heroes the way and also when one dies they take them to the paradise, Valhalla, Elysium or whatever you want to call paradise.

With all the beauty of a warrior she approached Naruto immediately putting herself on one knee in front of him. "Naruto-sama" her voice was serious and her face showed no emotion, the Lore says that they are very extremely serious rarely showing emotions and not interested in anything other than the task that is given and survive to receive more orders .

Naruto could not help but smile at Artoria, he lifted his hand and placed it in Artoria head, her cheeks staining with a very light pink.

"Have you been good Artoria?" He ask.

Artoria was not slow to respond. "Yes Naruto-sama! guarded the fifth floor along with Cocytos-sama, it is my task that you gave me my creator and I will do it until you give me a new order, regardless of what I will do what you order me." She said as sincerely and earnestly as she could.

Naruto began to stroke her head, tucking his fingers into her hair. "I see, that is good because you and I will go out on a mission"

Artoria only put her clenched fist in her heart resonating in the Colosio as her glove hit her armor. Although she did not quite understand what she was feeling right now, for whatever reason she felt very good when her creator told her that the two would go together on a mission, a felt aonly comparable to the hand of her creator who was in her head Artoria did not want that hand to ever rise from her head because it felt so good. Of course she would do whatever her creator asked.

Naruto raised his hand, then looked at the guardians and maids who saw him ready to do whatever he asked.

"I'm glad everyone is here because we have plans to do," Naruto said simply.

XXXX

The archery competition do not take to much time and that is why it attracted much attention from many mercenaries, especially men from Essos, many of them veterans how fought on the disputed lands in Essos.

The archery competition had as sole rule. Use the small bows that the same tournament provided, no one could use the bow that brought with itself for fear that it was stronger or that it had some kind of trap that would make to the archer to have an advantage on others.

Only one shot was allowed per group and man, the almost two hundred participants were divided into varios groups of six.

The Knights and Lords did not usually participate in this competition because they considered it too low for them. Only hedge knight really do not care for their pride, hedge knights always hope to impressed some Lord so they can take him to serve their house.

A young woman of possibly no more than thirteen years with golden hair, blue eyes, delicate and soft hands, she wore a yellow dress showing her back and the little bust, besides having an angelic smile, she was looking interested in the huge knight who seemed ready to break the bow in his hands at any moment, she was a little scared of him since his armor with malicious teeths coming out of his shoulders, the black cloak and his helmet were terrifying, yet Lynesse Hightower could not help it but To marvel because she had never seen a knight like him. "Lady Janna, look at that gigantic knight, do you perhaps know his name?" Say her sweet voice, Lynesse was clinging to Janna Tyrell arm, Lynesse was Janna companion since she was ten.

Janna laughed as she listened to the excited young woman. "Who is that knight dear brother?" Asked Janna Tyrell, the youngest daughter of Luthor and Olenna Tyrell three children, she, like her relatives, had light brown hair and eyes, as well as having a large bust that certainly bragged with the cleavage of her dress with Green color flowers that also showed her back, yet she was a buxom woman.

"I do not know Janna, I think maybe he is a knight of our Lord's hand," Mace replied to his sister.

Listening to one of his many titles, Tywin Lannister hand of the king answered calmly to Mace Tyrell. "He does not work for my Lord Tyrell" yet Tywin was interested in the mysterious knight, if he showed good skills then he would have no problem putting him under his services.

Hoster Tully turned surprised to hear Mace. "I thought he was a knight at your service Lord Tyrell"

Rickard Stark was also a bit surprised to hear Mace, the best knights were from the Reach some of them were as devout as engreíd, rare to see them even without armor.

Mace laugh like a fool.

'Is like riding a bicycle... You never forget' Naruto thought as he aimed at the target. During his days in the shinobi academy of course they teach him to use the bow. Naruto do not like the weapon but he learn nevertheless

"Realese!"

And that made the group of six men. Three arrows did not even hit the target, they did pass it by long, the target had five circles of different colors, if you hit in the black circle you received five points, then orange were ten points, green were fifteen, blue twenty Finally red twenty-five points.

Two of the arrows had hit the black color while Naruto arrow had hit the color green.

'Uhh ... I should have practiced with the bow before I came here hahaha' Naruto Laugh mentally.

"Winner of this round Ser Escandor" said the judge.

"I'm not Ser ..." Naruto said softly as the audience applauded.

Naruto and his group had been the last to pass, so to keep no wasting time they asked him to stay there while five others joined him in a new elimination group.

"Load your bows!"

Naruto and the new participants load and pointed.

Jaime Lannister was a bit disappointed that the mysterious knight did not seem to be good with the bow since he had given hit the green circle.

"Realese!"

The arrows flew, five of them hit in the green, orange or black colors, while Naruto had to hit the green color again, only that this time only lacked a few centimeters to hit the blue color.

Once again he was declared winner.

Five new join Naruto. He could see other groups of archers also participating, winning or being eliminated.

"Load your bows!"

Naruto put the arrow and I point.

"Realese!"

The six arrows flew, five of them hit different colors except blue or red and only Naruto had hit the blue color.

The judges announced Naruto or Escandor winner and now the crowd already began to pay more attention to him and not to the other competitions, besides that it gained a louder applause this time.

Normally people thought it would be easy to win the archery competition, but that was not the case, the small bows and the distance was quite large between the arrow and the target, the archery competition was quite difficult, only the best archers hit The red color, there were entire competitions of archery where no participant hit the red color not even the champion.

"Load your bows!"

Naruto and the other five men charged and aimed.

"Realese!"

Of the six arrows five struck in different colors but none the blue or red color.

Then the crowd began to scream and clap excitedly when Naruto arrow hit the red color exactly in the middle of it.

Even the great Lords and Ladys applauded, the children of the great Lords also applauded and shouted quite excited, even a Jamie and Cersei Lannister until their father gave them a look of disgust.

The rest was history.

In each of the following rounds Naruto hit red and the crowd applauded and shouted his name encouraging him to continue to hit in the color red, the public and even the other Lords who had some of their own children competing no longer paid attention To their children and concentrated only on the strange knight.

The competition was tough until only two competitors remained. Be Jon Fossway and Naruto.

At this point people looked excited and made bets between them about who would win. Fossway was also a very good archer it was said to be able to hit an apple even if it was put on a person head.

"Anyone wanna bet?" ask Doran Martell looking very interested at competition.

"Hahaha" Lord Fossway laugh jovially. "Of course my prince, that wandering knight is good, but my son is better, He could hit even a little apple, I bet a hundred gold dragons on my son!"

Doran Martell smiled. "I see Lord Fossway, then I bet a hundred gold dragons to our mysterious knight"

"His skills as an archer are incredible," Hoster Tully said. "I may hire him to teach my young Edmure archery." Edmure was not more than four years old, but the best thing would be for him to begin learning immediately, the riverlands were an incredibly difficult terriotory to govern, almost any war that exploded in Westeros was fought there

"I'm afraid I have to offer him the same offer as your Hoster." Rickard Stark replied to his friend. "Brandon and Edard could also benefit from having a teacher like him" although his children had been in Winterfell with their mother who was about to give birth. Rickard was sure when he go back to his home their children immediately will fill him with questions about the tournament.

Jaime Lannister now was very excited. "Father, could you hire him to teach me how to use the bow?"

Lord Tywin did not say anything to his son, but he was actually considering the knight to teach the bow not only to his heir but also to all guards at Casterly rock.

Meanwhile Ser Jon Fossway was sweating a little from his forehead, it is true that he was a good archer, but he could not help but feel nervous to compete against the unknown knight at his side. He was thinking of using the money of this competition to buy the favor of Mace Tyrell so he can allowed him the hand of Janna Tyrell in marriage, he thought not only to win archery but also melee and the joust.

"Load your bows!"

And Jon Fossway did that, he charged the bow and pointed right in the middle of the red color.

"Realese!"

Jon arrow struck right in the middle of the red color he immediately cheered and begin to jump because he thought he had won the competition, the cries of the commoners only made him more confident that he had already won that barrel full of gold and the glory too. But when He look at, not only his arrow was in the red color the one of his opponent too, making an exact parallel with the arrow of his opponent.

"Tie!" The judge shouted. "Load your arrows!" The crowd shouted when the judge shouted those words, it was obvious that it was a tie and to break it they needed to do it again.

"Haha, Tywin, do you remember some archery competition as exciting as this!" Cry Steffon Baratheon very excited.

"Certainly not Steffon," Tywin repeated.

A young Lynesse Hightower could not hold back her emotions anymore. "You can do it Ser Escandor!" Immediately she regretted having screamed so loudly when it seemed that the knight turned in her direction He looked at her for a few seconds and then he bowed gratefully, Lynesse's cheeks burned red and just go deeper in Janna arm as she just started to laugh.

"Realese!" Shouted the judge.

The two arrows flew and all held their breath.

Jon Fossway raised his fist in victory when he saw that his arrow had hit the red color, not right in the center of the red oval but if in red, it was impossible for his opponent to gave hit the red color to. But Jon blinked several times when he heard the whole crowd go crazy in shouts and applause and immediately knew that he had lost when they started shouting the name of his rival and not his, when Jon opened his eyes he could not help but marvel at seeing his opponent arrow that had perfectly split the arrow that was previously there.

"Winner of the Competition Ser Esncador!" Shouted the judge.

"I am not Ser..." whisper Naruto.

People began to shout and clap louder.

Among them was a young man of fifteen or fourteen, whit olive skin, black hair and a well built body for his age. He was Arthur Dayne. "Do you see that Lord father! Ser Escandor split the arrow in half with another arrow!" Shout very excited.

A man who looked like a larger version of Arthur also applauded. "Very Incredible, Arthur ... I expect nothing else of you, if you practice and practice like that knight, you will become the next sword of the morning"

By mentioning the mythical title of the Daynes, Arthur could not help but smile his dream was to be the next sword of the morning and then serve his best friend Rhaegar in the Kingsguard.

"Looks like I earn a hundred gold dragons Lord Fossway," said Doran clapping.

Lord Fossway frowned but then the frow disappeared as he sighed, now he had a hundred gold coins less.

"I could definitely use someone like him in Stormend! Robert and Stannis could learn a thing or two with the bow!" Steffon Baratheon laugh.

"I'm afraid I'll have to fight for Steffon," said Jon Arryn, who had been quietly watching the strange knight. "My men could learn archery from him, the mountain clans have been getting worse with each passing year." Jon did not lie, last year Nestor Royce big brother was murdered by them.

"It may be too early to hire him Lords"

They all turned their heads when they heard a soft voice behind them, only to see a young and nice bald man with fine clothes and smell of sweet perfumes, the man was young and looked rather feminine.

Tywin frowned angrily, Aerys was not in his box and the queen either, his absence was noticed by the other Lords making Tywin look like a fool in front of everyone, just another disrespect of the many Aerys had done against Him and his family, it did not matter there was time for him to forgive Aerys, one day Rhaegar and Cersei would marry joining the Lannister to royalty, that and only that was the reason Tywin endured Aerys insults.

Steffon had noticed that Aerys was not watching the tournament, it was obvious that he was fucking the queen, normally this would make Steffon proud ... But not this time, he had heard rumors that Rhaella cries were heard throughout the red keep Almost ... Almost ... As if Aerys was raping Rhaella. It was still obvious that the Aerys master of whispers would be listening to the "rumors" to surely tell Aerys later.

"And why is that Lord Varys?" Doran asked.

Varys smiled. "Our mysterious knight decided to join the melee tournament as well"

Many of the Lords blinked incredulously as they listened to Varys.

"Wow!" Steffon's noisy laughter broke the mood. "Well, that's the way it should be a man! Risk it all," the great lord of the storms was quite happy and excited.

"P-but if I already win a barrel full of gold ... for what reason you need more gold? Greed can lead to death." Rickard Stark shook his head in disappointment.

"I saw the emblem of his house and I must say that I had never seen it," said Leyton Hightower the lord of Oldtown. "Maybe he needs gold to rebuild the name of his house"

Listening to her father and Varys Lynesse could not help feeling a little worried about the knight she was encouraged in the archery competition, she really did not want that someone hurt him or kill him.

"Ser Barristan will also participate in the melee tournament," said Varys, surprising everyone even Tywin. "It seems that our mysterious knight will have his test of fire"


	7. Chapter 7

Now Lynesse worry became in pure fear, everyone knew the name of Ser Barristan Selmy also known as "the bold" a living legend all youngsters aspired to be like him, Ser Barristan had been fighting against legends like Duncan the Tall In addition to defeating the prince to the Crown Duncan the small on to the age of sixteen and during the last war Ser Barristan had killed to Maelys the monstrous the last male of the BlackFyre.

The arena that had been occupied for the archery competition had already cleaned and in its place were only the mud that had formed because yesterday it had rained. The participants waited anxiously to go out and fight, two barrels of gold would have your problems solved for all your life, although many people refrained to participate in the melee because here although it was frowned upon you could kill somebody or could happen any type Of accidents and take some serious damage, lose a limb or break something important

The crowd and the Lords and Ladies waited anxiously to see the carnage, many of them were watching their children there and many were nervous because they did not know if they would leave alive from this battle royale.

The doors around the arena opened and the men began to enter the muddy arena. From knights in full armor with swords and shields or heavy warhammers, there were mercenaries in lighter armor who preferred to use the speed as armor with spears and daggers in their hands, or there were those in the midst of armor of Average weight with any type of weapon they could get.

And then there was Naruto standing out from among the mass of men who looked like pigs ready for to the slaughterhouse, a head taller that the tallest man in the arena, with his war mace resting on his shoulder, seemed that he had no concern for the world Around him, he was even humming a song slightly.

Looking around he realized that they all kept a distance away from him and the famous Barristan the Bold. 'Barristan ... do not disappoint me, you're important in this circus we're doing' thought Naruto, his character as Escandor had to draw attention and Barristan was quite important.

Naruto also noticed out of the corner of his eye as the little ojou-chan who had supported him in the archery competition looked at him intently, smiling under his helmet Naruto turned in his direction and started to walk towards her, enjoying his cheeks that little by Little became red. In moments Naruto was standing in front of her, of course she was sitting on the stage.

"My Lady" Naruto remain silent for a few seconds playing with the tension of the environment, everyone was watching him intensely, Naruto put his mace on the ground and grave the handle of mace, giving him the posture of the statues of the Heroes of old. "It would be a great honor if you gave me your blessing in this fight, I promise to bring honor to your house and especially to you." Naruto bow his head slightly at the end.

Lynesse face was completely red with embarrassment. She opened her mouth closed it and not know it what to say. Like many young women of her age, she dreamed of gallant knights and princesses in distress, epic dragon fights and romances with the hero and princess with happy endings forever. But this was really happening to her, Lynesse could see the face of envy of Cersei Lannister, Lysa and Catelyn Tully, Ashara Dayne and even some of the greatest and most beautiful ladies were jealous of her, Lynesse put steel in his heart and threw A look at his father, how gave her a quick yes with his head. It was then that Lynesse got up from her seat with all the grace she could gather at that moment, she took off the coat made of cotton and fur with the symbol of her house that she proudly displayed.

Naruto was already on his back waiting for Lynesse to tie the cloak on him, she did so by putting the cloak so that the symbol of the Hightower house could be displayed in his chest, tying the cloak around the nape of his neck.

"Thank you very much my lady I will win this contest in your honor" Naruto began to walk back in the middle of the arena the wind seemed to raise his black cape looking like a hero.

Lynesse trembling legs finally gave up and clung to her friends arm again.

After a few minutes while the other participants filled the arena to start the battle royale finally a horn sounded announcing the beginning of the battle.

Immediately after the horn rang the arena was filled with cries of pain or men trying to found courage in their hearts.

Jon Fossway after losing the archery competition had enrolled in melee competition, since he had entered the arena he had been carefully hunting the mysterious knight who had defeated him in archery, he had positioned himself behind him the whole Time, so when the horn rang Jon Fossway with an axe in one hand and a shield in the other, covered in mail chain from head to toe with the symbol of his house immediately threw himself against him letting out a scream.

Of course almost nothing goes as you plan it.

Just as Jon was lowering his axe against him and causing him great damage, Naruto turned around and did not even try to dodge or raise his hand in an attempt to cover himself, Naruto lifted his foot and then stamped his armored boot against Jon face. Effectively joining him in the muddy field, when Naruto raised his foot, Jon was unconscious and without some teeth buried in the mud.

Naruto heard another person behind him shouting and heading toward him. 'Why do they shout if they try to take me by surprise?' He also liked to scream in a fight but if you tried to surprise someone it would be silly to scream. So Naruto turned quickly using his fist like a hammer hit exactly to the competitor who tried to surprise him, Naruto was sure that not only had he left him out of the fight but also that I shot several teeth of the poor guy only wore a chain mail hood Of as protection.

He decided to take the offensive Naruto threw himself against a pair of full-armor competitors fighting each other, they noticed Naruto approaching and prepared in defensive positions to receive him. Naruto used his mace to hit one of the fighters, he instinctively used his shield to defend himself, but the shield was made of wood so it was broken along with the guy arm that. Without wasting time Naruto used both hands to move and then hit the other competitor in the chest, not very strong he did not want to kill him but enough to leave him out of combat and his armor would have to be repaired as the blow leave an enormous dent.

"By the seven ... he broke that man shield and his arm also with one blow." Hoster Tully stared in amazement as the mysterious knight had broken the shield of one of his men in arms, though war maces were to bypass any Type of defense still needed several blows to do that.

"Bahahahaha I hope Penrose is not dead! I would not like to change my weapons master for the moment, "Steffon Baratheon laughed when he saw that the mysterious knight knocked out one of his swore knights." Robert could learn one y macor two things from him, he do not let go of that warhammer! "

Lynesse clung to her friend arm as if her life depended on it when she saw the knight who had asked for his blessing fighting.

The young sons of the Lords were clinging to the edges of the stage, were it not for the guards of their house, they might have fallen into the muddy field of the emotion they were feeling.

In the whole battle royale all two people stood out more, was Barristan Selmy who cut opponent after opponent like butter. But who really had all the attention of the majority was the mysterious knight.

When an opponent who brandished a spear began to attack him with rapid thrusts, the mysterious knight began to dodge the mercenary's rapid thrusts as if he were not carrying the heavy armor or the Heavy mace in his hands, only to later take the spear from his grasp Break it with the his knee and use a piece to hit the mercenary on the chin.

The crowd and the young people shouted at the scene.

Several of the participants realized that perhaps it was better to work as a team to defeat the mysterious knight, so a group of the already reduced number of participants began to walk towards him, agreeing a silent truce.

The group began to surround Naruto and he only smiled, then throw his mace to the opponent that was right in front of him, the mace took the young knight a few meters dragging him through the mud, the group looked astonished at his fallen partner , When two of the group returned to see their enemy he was already over them, they did not even have time to raise their scimitars when the knight took them by their heads and then smashed them to each other.

Naruto took the two scimitars with his hands and then began to move them with his hands in a scene of pure skill with them and letting them understand that he knew how to use them while the audience just looked stunned.

In truth, he had never touched scimitars, he was simply using the movements that were made with kunais in them.

The audience looked astonished as the mysterious knight defeated the group of opponents. It was incredible none of them wanted to take their eyes off, not even for a single second, they were all on the edge of their seats, even the Lion of Casterly rock looked without missing anything, it was as if they were dancing a deadly dance or rather like If the mysterious knight was dancing using them.

In less than a few minutes the mysterious knight had already defeated the group and was on his way to pick up his war mace.

Now there were only two participants left in the muddy arena.

The Mysterious Knight and Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold.

The public could only contain the breath thinking of which of the two would be victorious.

Naruto took his War Mace and started walking towards Barristan who saw him approach.

"Are you Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold The knight who defeated him to legends like Duncan the Tall, Duncan the Small and Maelys the Monstrous? The Best Knight of All Westeros? Member of the kingsguard? "

All in the arena listened to Naruto voice and no one dared to say anything, even Barristan did not speak only nodded to Naruto questions.

"Okay then ..." Naruto raised his War mace pointing at Barristan, the wind moving the dark and white capes of Naruto and Barristan. "I'm going to kill you then everyone will know my name"

The arena gasp in shock as they listened to Naruto, he said it with absolute seriousness.

Many of the great lords glare at the mysterious knight.

"Here I am going Barristan and this time I will not hold back"

Barristan said nothing, he took a defensive stance, looked completely calm but in reality his heart was beating as never beat in his life, he felt like vomiting and swallowed huge pieces of saliva. 'I'm scared ...' Ser Barristan Selmy was scared, because right now the warrior in front of him seemed to be huge and glow with red and dark flames around him.

Actually Naruto was using [inducing fear level one] on Barristan and was a bit surprised that Barristan did not run and cry like the bandits on which he tested the skill when he traveled to Lannisport.

"Ten seconds Barristan just that ..." and Naruto threw himself at Barristan at great speed.

Barristan barely had time to react and dodge the attack of Naruto, but a thick piece of wood that was behind Barristan was not so lucky because it was completely destroyed by the attack.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw not only the speed of the mysterious knight but also his overwhelming strength.

'If Barristan did not dodge that attack, a ... a mace would have cut him him to his stomach,' thought Doran in shock. 'Oh brother, You would have loved to see this, I'm sure you would be so excited that you would come down to try to seduce this men ...' thought Doran thinking of his younger brother.

'A second more and this- "" hmmmmmhmmm! " Barristan felt the knight's hand grip his face and then pressed him against the floor, at the same time he felt as if his head was going to explode under pressure at any moment. "Hmmmmnnnm!" He tried to scream and liberating himself of the grip but it was in vain. Then he remembered the dagger made of Valyria steel that took from Maelys when he killed him, he took it from his sheath and buried in his opponent hand, it seemed to work because because the hand moved. Barristan began to cough and spit blood and saliva while he was at four in the mud.

Naruto drew the dagger done in "Valyria" from his hand, as he saw Barristan in four spitting, he proceeded to kick him in the face.

Barristan nose began to release piles of blood and it seemed that it would not stop, he could not breathe, he used his hands to try to find his sword that he had dropped at some point, but the only thing his grasp hands went to The dagger of Valyria. When he looked up again, his heart went to his throat ... behind his opponent was a huge dragon with gold and orange scales with fire in his mouth and ready to burn Barristan inside his armor, plus behind Of the dragon the sun seemed to shine and burn so much that he felt his armor melting in his skin. The knight raised his Mace, the dragon was ready to bathe him in fire and the sun seemed to be closer to the ready to disintegrate him to nothing ...

'Come on Barristan if you pass this you get something incredible you know' Naruto had gone over and had activated [inducing fear level three] Naruto rise his Mace ready to destroy Barristan head.

And despiste everything Barristan the bold scream as never before as hot tears run down his cheeks a cry of valor, he raised his dagger ready to encounter his opponent, a dragon, the sun or all three. 'Heh ... I'm going to die here huh. At least against an enemy worthy to die' he never wanted to get old anyway.

But the stranger never came for Barristan the everything disappeared, the dragon and the huge sun.

"Ser Barristan you are amazing!"

Barristan listened to a jovial and playful voice. Barristan could only stare in shock that voice came from the mysterious knight who until recently was about to kill him. He offered his hand to help him get up and Barristan took it.

When Barristan was barely standing, the knight held his hand as if it were his brother.

"There is no doubt that you deserve the title"

The arena could only be quietly asked what was happening.

"Artoria, please bring the sword," shouted Naruto command.

Seconds later a beautiful woman dressed in armor and apparently that not even the mud felt worth of covering her leap into the muddy arena carrying with her something that was covered with a red blanket.

Artoria handed him the blanket that contained something with a bow and then she stepped back.

"A long time ago there was an order of men and women who swore to give their lives for a cause," Naruto said, dropping the red blanket, only to reveal a beautiful red sheath of a sword with a sword inside. "I'm trying to revive that order again, Ser Barristan and you are worthy to be part of it." Naruto drew the sword to show it to the audience.

It was a two-handed sword with the hilt of a boar, the blade shone like the dawn like a crimson dawn.

The most incredible thing for those who knew it, it was that's metal was Valyrian steel but they had never seen one that shone like that. Only the sword of the morning of house Dayne shine like that a pale shine not a red one.

Tywin Lannister could only see the blade and wonder if the old Lannister sword brightroar con shine like that. 'I have to have that sword' only something like that could be worthy of being in his family.

Even Lord Stark who was usually a disinterested man wanted that sword.

"This is the sword once used to defend mankind Ser Barristan! This is Crimson Dawn!"

Barristan could only see the beautiful and deadly sword and swallow and nod like a fool like the whole audience.

"Kneel Ser Barristan!" Shout/command Naruto and Barristan did that with his head down the floor and his knee touching the ground.

When the sword began to touch the his shoulders and his head barristan felt as if his eyes were to fall from his head and his heart beat hard. 'He would give me that sword!?' Barristan thought frantically.

"Ser Barristan do you swear to defend the innocent, the weak, and anyone who needs your help!?"

Barristan swallowed heavily. "I swear!" He scream with all the devotion of the world.

"Do you swear to defend the kingdoms of men and fight against any threat to humanity and vow to fight against "the Demon who should not be named" when humanity is in its most critical hour?!"

Barristan froze for a second, thinking of the word demon, as well as all who listened to Naruto and especially the most religious person, even certain red go priestess.

Nevertheless Barristan steel his heart. "I swear!"

"Then get up Ser Barristan from now on you are a member of the ancient brotherhood known as the seven deadly sins. Now I call you Barristan Selmy the crimson boar of gluttony!" 'I hope this has worked and caught the attention of those old men ...' Naruto could see through one of his eyes the audience with his mouth open, all from the most impressionable children to the most serious and bitter Lords.

"Arise crimson boar and receive your sword, until you decide to pass this sword and title to someone you consider worthy or die and return it so that someone else receives this title and this sword"

Barristan got up and with shaking hands took the sword, immediately felt as some strange power invaded barristan felt faster stronger more resistant and even a more intelligent.

The crowd went wild, screaming and kicking even some of the Lords and Ladys.

'Heh ... I honestly do not think you know how to use that sword to its fullest capacity, but I'm sure the passive skills will help you a lot Barristan' Naruto thought as he cheered with the others.

Naruto did not know but he had kindled the hearts of many young people who saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonel Hills was the bastard son of one of the many of the brach members of the Lannister house and a prostitute in Lannisport. Unlike so many bastards in the kingdom Leonel had a little luck and his father took pity on him, paying a wandering knight to take him as his squire.

His life at one time was only to travel from place to place in the seven kingdoms in search of tournaments, the life of a hedge knight was that way, travel from place to place in search of tournaments, with luck a lord of some House would recognize his skills and hire him.

Leonel was not very good with the sword, but he was good with a spear, besides that it did not have to happen more than two years before the knight whom he served died of a piece of spear buried in his eye right here where Leonel was borne In Lannisport.

Leonel was in Lannisport with no money or where to go, so he simply applied to the city guard, was immediately receive by his training as a Squire of a knight, most of the guards did not even know what was a shield. ..

It had been several years since Leonel had been a guard in Lannisport, he had ascended between the ranks of the guard first as a simple guard then as a sergeant and finally he was at the pinnacle where a city guard could aspire and that was captain of The city guard, directly serving his distant relative Tywin Lannister ...

Organizing a tournament like the one being held in Lannisport on honoring the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was no small thing. The city was invaded by legions and legions of Lords, knights of any kind, mercenaries and so on. It was obvious that when all these people gather in a place something bad is going to happen, dead prostitutes, simple fights that ended with a dagger between the ribs, Thieves and cut troahts... it was a disaster and it was up to Leonel to try to mitigate all the damage, if the city did not end burning by the time the tournament was over then Leonel and his men knew they had done a good job.

Leonel had seen the tournament as Tywin Lannister guard, of course he had seen this mysterious knight and his beautiful lady, a woman of such divine beauty that Leonel doubted even if she would appear in his imagination to be with him.

It was truly amazing that as the mysterious defeated the other competitors with most of the arrows directly hitting the red color. Leonel knew how difficult it was to do that, during his two years with the hedge knight he participated in the archery competitions in the tournaments they went to and never won. But the most incredible thing was when he split the arrow in half.

And then came the melee competition.

Leonel had never seen anyone fight like that mysterious knight.

The fight between the mysterious knight and Ser Barristan Selmy although it lasted little and was of a clear one side Leonel could not help but feel like something slowly burned inside him.

Leonel had long ago wanted to truly be a knight to defend what is just and the innocent before realizing the reality of this world.

When the mysterious knight gave that beautiful sword to Ser Barristan and made him swear that oath Leonel felt like a small flame transformed into an uncontrollable fire that burned with the desire to become a knight and try to fight for justice ...

After the tournament ended the great Lords decided to make a feast in honor of ... or rather to honor themselves, Tywin had sent him to invite the mysterious knight to the feast. It was not very difficult to found him as most of the commoners and smallfolk went after him to congratulate him and tell him how incredible he was, it seems that he is staying on a ship in the port.

Leonel had his men scatter the crowd, then Leonel put steel in his heart and called for him,

"Ser Escandor are there my Lord?"

"I am no Ser or Lord" He listened softly on the ship, just so that a second later Leonel could see whoever he could call a hero coming out in full armor.

"May I help you?"

Leonel was monetarily astonished by the kindness of his words, he expected many things like "what so you want here dirty peasant" or "bastard" but never that he offered to help him. "Ah-no, Lord Tywin Lannister invites you to the feast held"

"Oh I see, could say him that I will take a little while to arrive, I would like to take off this armor ... besides if it does not bother you"

Leonel knew that he was referring not only to him, but to all the guards who came with him.

"Do you think some of you could stay here and guard this ship?" Naruto really did not need anyone to guard, anyone who will enter this ship for any reason would not come out alive, yet the act was good to mark him as one more person. Without waiting for the men to answer his question, Naruto took a handful of gold from one of the gold barrels and threw them at each of the men who obviously caught it.

Seeing their faces of shock Naruto knew he had done the right thing, most of these men had not even had so much money in their hands in the renters lives.

Leonel watched the gold coin in his hand, after a few seconds turned to see his men nodding with his head, immediately the men still shocked with the gold coin in their hands began to stand around the boat as they could.

"Ahh thank you very much "

Leonel listened to Naruto sincere words and could only nod as he watched him enter his ship, surely to remove his armor. Leonel had a comfortable life in Lannisport, but after this day something told him to abandon everything and follow this man ... who knows maybe he could become a true knight like him.

'That was faster than I thought,' Naruto thought as his [black glow] disappeared showing off his normal Tobi outfit. Naruto did not expect to be called so quickly not at least this very day, he had already sent Artoria to report everything that happened to Albedo, so he would have to invent an excuse for her absence, he knew that many would want to see her in That feast.

"What I will wear, it will have to be a mediaval theme with purple eyes ..." the eye color was essential to continue with his circus, Naruto liked the color, his mother had the same color of eyes after all.

XXXX

The night had fallen on Lannisport, relieving all its inhabitants of the city from the heat.

The taverns and inns of the city were full of drunken people talking about the tournament, telling stories to the people how had not been able to attend, each story was more distorted than the previous one, the bards were desperately trying to compose songs and poems about the mysterious knight named Escandor .

Meanwhile, in the main Lannisport building where the Lannister family resided when they were not in Casterly rock, a luxurious feast was celebrated with food and wine in droves, the great lords and ladies of Westeros ate and feasted, talking about the theme that was Tournament, many children and other Lords surrounded Barristan asking him for the beautiful sword he had earned by passing the test of that mysterious knight called Escandor that everyone was so eager to meet.

Suddenly a trumpet sounded announcing that someone important would enter the feast, many thought that perhaps it was the king, but those who had already been in Lannisport knew that it was impossible since to reach Casterly rock where the king was now, it would be late At least two hours and then climb the rock would be at least another six hours even on horseback.

"Introducing Lord Escandor winner of the archery and melee contest, "announced a man with the trumpet in hand and in firm.

"I am not Lord ..." some believed to listen but did not give importance.

From the hallway that was dark a tall figure walked out until the lights of the countless candles made it visible to everyone inside the large and luxurious great hall. Of course everyone was staring at Naruto wanting to know how he looked behind his armor.

And many women and men were not disappointed to see such an exotic person. The first thing they noticed was his hair color or rather colors because it split perfectly in the middle, on one side had a color of gold hair like that of the beautiful lady that accompanies him and the other was a dark red color like The blood when exposed for a long time in the open air, no longer wearing his intimidating armor, now wore white pants with long brown boots a commonly worn white shirt with a black coat decorated gold and purple (Fire emblem robin costume) The most striking, curious and strange thing is that he had intense violent eyes that seemed to glow in any darkness, plus he had a great barrel carrying in his hand.

Naruto looked all around with a slight smile that invited you to approach him. Naruto walked to where the table was with all the food there was, he could not wait to try any of that feast, he put the barrel on the floor.

Of course it was not too long before the first person approached him to start a conversation with him. It was not surprising that it was Tywin Lannister who had invited him after all.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation to join this feast Lord Escandor," Tywin said with a glass of wine in his hand and looked directly into those eyes that shone like the beautiful lady who was with him.

Naruto shook his head. "Please Lord Lannister, I am not the lord of anything, and it is an honor for me to invite me to this feast is you home after all"

Tywin nodded, his manners proved that he has the education of a Lord, it was obvious that if he were only a commoner he would have answered in a very different way.

Naruto also noticed a grandmother approaching them.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Lord Pendragon, I was quite eager to talk to you ever since I saw you" and it was not a lie Olenna wanted to talk to the couple that attracted attention since they arrived in Lannisport, also after the scene in the arena, Olenna wanted to know more than it was about that strange brotherhood name the seven deadly sins to which Naruto had recruited Ser Barristan Selmy, people were even stop calling him the bold and now called him by his new title the crimson boar or the sin of gluttony .

"Not at all my Lady is my pleasure to meet you." Naruto took Olenna hand and gave her a light kiss without looking away from his brown eyes.

Olenna could not keep her lips from rising slightly.

"Ha-ha, but if it's the winner of both competitions," Steffon's thunderous voice sounded. "Tell me something Escando will you participate in the joust tomorrow because if it is so I will have no choice but to participate, I would never lose the opportunity to face you"

Naruto smiled this man already like him. "I regretted my Lord-"

"Do not call me that, just call me Steffon"

Naruto smile grew larger. "I regretted Steffon but I can not participate because I am not a knight"

"Bah! Small thing tomorrow morning I will granted you knighthood if you participate in the joust tomorrow"

Tywin and Hoster, like many other Lords, resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation, Steffon was going to name him a knight, not even a sworn knight to the Baratheon house, he would be another errant knight, many of them were going to propose that he would swear allegiance to His house offering him the title of knight. But now Steffon had thrown it away, it did not matter they could still lure him into their houses with money or other things.

"Where is that beautiful maiden Lord Escandor?" asked the spider also known as Varys, he already knew that she had stayed on the ship where they probably came, but he still ask.

"Hmm?" Naruto said confused. "Sorry Lord-"

"Varys Only I Am No Lord"

"Oh I see then Varys forgive me but my daughter is not used to the masses of people in the city, she was not well, I apologize for not bringing her with me" Naruto turned to Tywin. "Although she is perfectly capable of defending herself, I still send some of the city guards to guard the ship where I am staying at the moment, Lord Tywin, I hope it will be no inconvenience to you"

many were surprised to hear that the divine maid was the daughter of this man who did not seem to be more than eighteen or twenty years old.

"Not at all." Tywin understood that such a woman would attract the wrong attention, Tywin decided to ignore Naruto's part about that she could defend herself.

But others did not.

"Hohohoho Lord Escandor a pleasure to meet you I am Mace Tyrell lord of the house Tyrell guar-

"Shut up Mace nobody cares to hear your titles," Olenna said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto decided to ignore Olenna. "A pleasure Lord Mace" he greet simply.

Mace smiled like a fool. "Can I ask what is in that barrel?"

"Oh, I forgot." Naruto took the barrel. "I could not come to this feast empty-handed, so I brought a drink with me ..." Naruto turned to one of the many servants around the feast attending to everyone, immediately the maid look away with an evident blush on her face. "would you be so kind to bring jars so everyone can taste please"

"Ah-ah c-of course MiLord!" a lord had never asked for anything saying basically please to her also those eyes were so beautiful that made her heart go very fast.

"Ahh, you are very nice," Naruto said with a smile.

the other Lords and Ladys saw it a little strange that he was so kind to a low commoner.

"So it's a drink from where you come from?" Rickard Stark asked.

"That's my Lord, I'm sure you like it a lot after this heat," Naruto said simply.

It did not take long for the same maid to appear with a small legion of other servants entering the room with several jars and other glasses, after serving for all the barrel had been empty, everyone in the room except servants and guards drink the Strange and refreshing white drink.

"It's exquisite!" shout little Cersei Lannister, only to drink it again eager to have more on her mouth.

"Hmm is like milk and it's very sweet," said Willas Tyrell.

From child to adult, everyone had enjoyed the strange drink.

"I have to admit that this is just delicious my Lord" said Paxter Redwyne delighted to try something as delicious as anyone else. "Can I ask what this is called" Paxtor, being a member of the family that produces the best wines in westeros, was someone who enjoyed drinking very much even if this delicious white and creamy liquid was not wine.

"It's called orchata de coco my Lord"

Doran was surprised. "You mean that this is made with coconuts? Palms are abundant in Dorne." Doran could only see the profits his house would have, palm trees only grow in Dorne, coconuts are only found in Dorne and some parts of Essos.

Many could already imagine what Doran thought.

"It is one of the main ingredients, but also carries other spices that unfortunately do not exist in Westeros, such as rice, cinnamon and others"

Doran frowned disappointed, he had never heard what was cinnamon or where it was. "I have to ask Lord Escandor but from were is your house, I must say I has never seen the banner of your house" Doran hoped that the red sun of his house would mean that it was some secondary branch of the Martells that way he Could offer him land in Dorne if it turned out that the Martells and the Pendragons were indeed distant relatives. Although Doran did not count on that, her exotic appearance and those bright purple eyes shouted Valyria everywhere.

"I will not be surprised my prince, it is that we do not belong in Westeros, my daughter and I are the last two Pendragon alive"

"I see," said Olenna Tyrell, "so where do they come from?"

"Valyria," Naruto said. "There was once a maiden so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful with a beautiful dark red hair that is said even the sun fell in love with her, one day the sun could not resist just seeing her and decided to go down taking human form with golden hair, The sun made love to the beautiful maiden and the two had a son with the hair color of both, also the purple eyes of the maid were passed to his son and the sun inherited not only his hair but also that the shine Of his eyes color that were a honey-green color ... "

"Fascinating," said one of the masters of the citadel who had attended the banquet.

"Of course that is the myth, but my family the Pendragon we are only born with one of those colors of hair and eye color purple or like those of my daughter honey, in rare cases an eye of each color, plus all members Of my family have eyes that shone "

"That's a beautiful love story, my Lord," said Aliere Tyrell. "And the emblem of your house, what is the story behind it?

"Hmm my house was one of the most powerful families in Valyria, the symbol of the sun was by the legend of how our house was founded and the ten tails that came out of the sun because the first dragon that had our family had a deformity. .. he was called Kurama and his deformity was that he had ten tails instead of a single one"

There was more than one "wow" in the room and a master wrote furiously what Naruto had just said, it was good to know the name of another dragon as well as it seemed to have a deformity that meant that dragons could be born sick and deformed .

"I see my Lord, so you were born in Essos?" Rickard Stark asked.

"Well, I suppose I was born on that continent, but I was born in Valyria," Naruto said without any concern.

It took people a few seconds to figure out what Naruto just said.

Pycelle the great maester of the council that first reacted. "Surely you my Lord will not mean that you was born in Valyria, I mean in the Frehoold of Valyria"

"Believe me master that is exactly what I mean"

The gasp of shock soon arrived. Naruto knew that this Valyria had been destroyed in a cataclysm that ended up sinking almost the entire peninsula and now was a curse place because no one had ever traveled there and had returned to tell what found in it, it served as the perfect place for Naruto.

"P-but the legends say it's full of demons and other aberrations!" Shout Gerion Lannister for some years he had planned to go to Valyria to retrieve the sword of the Lannister family.

"Valyria was destroyed in an unprecedented volcanic cataclysm! And it was by natural causes," cried Pycelle.

Naruto was silent for a few moments playing with the tension that the room watching everyone how seem on edge. "Aye, it's full of demons, many demons infest my home terrible things inhabit there that would even make a dragon run in terror ..."

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Lies! The doom of Valyria was nothing more than a natural accident, anyone who approaches is burned by the volcanoes that are still active ..." Pycelle calmed down a bit. "My Lords please do not believe this liar, he's nothing but a fool-"

"Give me an hour to go to my ship and I'll bring you a demon that I capture myself," Naruto said eating some bread.

The room gasp again in shock.

"Believe me that it is true that Valyria was destroyed by volcanoes, but it was not in any way a curse or an accident ..." Naruto turned around and started walking toward the exit. "I will return in an hour with a demon in my hands my Lords, I recommend that you take the children out of this place"

Naruto left the room leaving everyone in his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Naruto had returned.

The people in the room immediately directed their eyes to the blanket that Naruto had in his hands, many of them became nervous when they saw that it moved as if something will try desperately to be release.

Rickard Stark had a bad feeling. "Get the kids out of here, now!"

The servants hastened to obey the angry Lord and quickly turned the children out of the room, even if they protested and kicked, wanting to see the demon.

Naruto stood in front of everyone, even the guards were getting more nervous.

Without saying a word Naruto removed the white blanket that was in his hand just to show some kind of box made of glass, the box was not important, what was important was inside.

Everyone present stepped back, some shouted and pointed to the thing inside. One thing about the size of a small bird with horrible bat wings, terrible red eyes completely naked, small jagged teeth and a viper tongue.

"A monster!"

"What is that!"

"He a demon like the one of the long night!"

Several cries were heard.

"This my Lords is a pixie" Naruto raised the box with the little demon that moved inside desperately to leave his prison. "It's one of the many demons that inhabit my home" Naruto turned to see Pycelle who was opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say. "I assure you that the doom of Valyria was no accident. One day "the demon that should not be named "attacked the peninsula of Valyria from the south"

Again everyone gasp.

"One by one the great cities of Valyria fell before the demon prince and his demonic armies ... it was not until the great and more powerful houses of Valyria decided to put their differences to side to face the demonic menace ... Yet even with all the power they could muster it was not enough to stop the demon prince and its armies ... it was then that seven heroes rose to defeat the demon carrying seven special weapons, finally after a fight that lasted All day the seven heroes defeated the demon prince, But in his defeat the demon prince caused the volcanoes to explode with and incredible magic power ... it was the demon prince who caused the doom of Valyria "

Everyone in the room was quietly listening to the story, only a maester wrote furiously what was heard.

"This creature is one of the many who invaded Valyria and who still plague the pixie is the creation of one of the generals of the demon prince. That General demon took little children and made them into this"

"May the seven protect us all!" one of the priests who had come to the feast began to pray like never before.

Most of them began to pray to the gods they believed in, from the old gods to the drowned god.

"One of the reasons I came to Westeros is to find men and women who are worthy of wielding the seven special weapons that I carry with me and it is say tcan defeat this demon if he ever returns." Naruto looked at Barristan. "You understand it Barristan, the oaths you made were to stop the demon prince"

All eyes were on Barristan, some were afraid, others pity him. Barristan swallowed and could not lie, he was afraid, he never imagined that he should face a demon, one of the truth, a prince of the abominable race, only to see the monstrosity in the hands of Naruto he felt a fear like none before. His hand moved instinctively towards the knob of his new sword and when he touched he felt his nerves and fears disappeared, in a movement he took his sword that began to glow red inside of the room, bringing hope to all who looked at her. "Let him come My Lord Escandor, and I will deal with him just as my predecessor did!"

Everyone in the room applauded and shouted at Barristan.

"That is Barristan, if he comes back" "Oh he's coming back, believe me, hahaha," Naruto thought. "We will send him back from wherever the abyss he came from!"

Barristan shouted raising his sword, the whole room roared with him.

"Maester" Naruto called the master who had been writing all.

"Uh?"

"Take this pixie to the citadel and leave it there so that everyone can study it, maybe you or someone else will find something important. Just remember to never let it go"

Marwyn took the little horror very carefully.

Now everyone in the room tried to approach Naruto to talk to him.

XXXX

So I have to split this in diferentes chapters.

I need a beta perhaps I would not update until I get a beta and he or she fix all this chapters.

Later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy**.

There were two types of Maids within Nazarick, the first group consisted in the Pleiades battle Maids, their job was not only to attend to the supreme beings personally, but also to be the last line of defense before an invader came to the throne room.

Then there was the second group of Maids.

Between floors nine and ten there were forty Homuculos, each level one, Maids that were dedicated exclusively, day and night, no matter year, month or day, these forty Maids had been created specifically with the role of keeping these exclusive floors clean.

These forty Maids were created by three supreme beings in particular.

Lusamire was part of the second group of Maids, proudly dressing her French maid dress, she walked with elegance which only Yuri Alpha leader of the Pleyades could rival, Lusamire and Yuri had similar roles in their respective groups, both were considered as older sisters or onee-sama, not only because they were both first to be created, they also had an air of confidence and kindness, the strangest thing is that both of them wore glasses, the only Real difference between both, it was their hair color, while Yuri's was black, Lusamire had blond hair, her blonde hair shone as if there were trapped stars in it.

Lusamire walked fast and in small steps, hurrying to get to the dining hall, it was early in the morning, surely all her sisters were already having breakfast. For the heteromorphic race homunculi it was quite important to consume exaggerated quantities of food since that was their penalty as a race.

Lusamire along with other Maids had been entertained in a small talk with the guardian of the fifth floor Demiurgue. The floor guardians were of course respected and revered, they were the first to give their lives for the supreme beings and the inhabitants of Nazarick, finding and talking to one of them was a dream for anyone, so Lusamire and the others could not waste the opportunity to have a conversation with the guardian who was revered for his intelligence and wisdom.

Her sisters would be jealous of her.

Lusamire had finally reached the dining room on the ninth floor, she open the door carefully, not to disturb anyone's breakfast, the dining room on the ninth floor was nothing special, and compared to the countless other wonders of her beloved home it was Spartan in nature, tables made of steel that could accommodate a large number of people were scattered around, the room was painted plane white both the floor and the walls.

The smell of the varied food, the laughter and the constant talks of the latest gossip sounded in the dining room making everything indistinguishable, every meaning was lost in a sea of voices.

Lusamire watched her sisters sat in the same place they always sat, She could also see one of the Maids who favorite thing was read her name was Increment, always tried to sit with her and her sisters, because they were less noisy and she could read a little more calmly.

"Hi, have you had breakfast yet? "Asked Lusamire sitting next to her sisters.

Foire grinned. "Of course we did, the breakfast was delicious" Foire was among the most beautiful of the Maids, with her custom dress in a mini skirt and with a playful and teasing personality she was the younger sister.

Normally Lusamire would not believe anything Foire said, she tends to make a lot of jokes, making it hard for anyone to take seriously what she said, but the dishes scattered around the table indicated that Foire was telling the truth, and that Lusamire had taken more time from that She had initially thought.

Sixth a pretty Maid with blonde hair, strangely enough like Lusamire, smiled kindly at her sister. "I'm sorry Lusamire-oneesama, but we could not resist much more and we had breakfast without you" she said genuinely regretful.

Lusamire sighed sadly, it was already late in the morning, right now around her many of her fellow Maids were already returning happily to their duties. "There's no reason to apologize. Sixth, I'm the one who should apologize." Lusamire bowed to her sisters.

Among the homunculi it was quite rude not to attend a meal, it was quite important and only in extreme cases could you justify missing a meal. It was the second most important thing to do for the forty Homonculi maids, first being their duties give them to them for the supreme beings.

Increment closed her book loudly calling for their attention of the three, that was her way to do it. "You should not" Increment stood up. "We saw you when you talked to Demiurgue-sama, I am sorry but we can't accompany you at your breakfast, we have to do our duties, you two lets go" increment said no more, she turned around and left.

Sixth sigh "I'm so sorry sister, Increment-san is right, sorry for not being able to accompany you"

Foire said nothing, she let her actions demonstrate how she felt to she huge and put a playful kiss on her sister's cheek, which Lusamire thanked.

She looked at her sisters until they left the dining room with a smile on her face. When her sisters left the dining room, Lusamire got up from the table and walked to the food bar. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, turkey sausage and fluffy Hot Cakes please"

The cook was one of the few male servants of Nazarick, the mask he was wearing did not let Lusamire see his face, however the male servants were loved by the Maids for the fact that they cooked for them and for Nazarick, for the most of them even some Pleiades they were their favorite third people, only under the guardians and of course the supreme beings.

Lusamire walked to where the desserts and drinks were, took a pitcher of milk with chocolate, and several slices of fresh toast. Her order was already served and waiting for her when she returned, Lusamire gave him her sincere thanks. Already all the Maids had returned to their labors and soon she would also return with them. Lusamire stopped for a second when she saw that there was someone else on her table, she could not tell who was because he, she or it had a newspaper in hands.

Lusamire know that newspaper "the Nazarick" writing it was one of the hobbies of that horrible penguin who always planned and shouted how is that he was going to take Nazarick, it was honestly a nuisance to hear how he planned to overthrow the supreme beings and take nazarick from them, not even Lusamire could stand it, so his newspaper was quite unpopular, and was only read by those who were considered lunatic or eccentric like that clown who was under direct orders from Demiurgue.

The newspaper had been popular these days, the horrible penguin thing kept writing about when her Dragon Lord made feel his absolute presend.

Lusamire still remembers, she remembers falling on her knees in pure ecstasy and pleasure, her trembling legs and muscles incontestable spamming, she remembers seeing the face and body of the expressionless Increment having spasms feeling an orgasm, hands on her face and with a beautiful blush.

Sixth had even admitted how she masturbates thinking that moment, it was not surprise to her since Foire and herself did the same.

The newspaper again had headlines about that beautiful incident, as well as several interviews of some who had decided to share their experiences in anonymity, so lately the newspaper was quite sought after and maybe the penguin least hated.

Lusamire walked to the table sitting down and began starting to eat elegantly but quickly.

"Hmm, this newspaper is full of lies"

The person who was reading the newspaper commented.

Lusamire agree with him, most of the time Ecclair wrote nonsense about plans he had to take Nazarick, of course all those plans were fallacies to the extreme.

"I like plants"

Lusamire blink confuse as slowly the fury she was having increase, she could have burst into flames right there, whoever was behind the newspaper was in personified a supreme being, the leader and the last of them, her beloved dragon lord how stay with them, such a crime should not only be paid with blood and death, had to be punished with every second of your existence living in extreme agony and even that would be short. Before Lusamire could verbally assault the horrible stranger, he put down the newspaper and Lusamire gasp shocked.

"When I was a child I used to take care a little plant"

Said the leader of the supreme beings, the last of them in Nazarick..

"Going as far as to consider her my only friend"

Lusamire was a fish out of water, her instincts worked and Lusamire would thanked later because before she realized it, she was on one knee with her nose touching the ground in front of her lord.

"Relax and keep breakfasting, I know you need a lot of food... It's an order"

Lusamire was moving robotically and did what she was ordered. Lusamire was extremely confused, full of sweat and frightened, it was not possible that she did not recognize the Aura of one of the supreme beings, especially the rarest, warmest and most welcome of the forty two.

"Your hair is very beautiful, it's like seeing the Milky Way"

The words were sincere, Lusamire forced a tearful smile, she took her hair that distinguished her from the others maids very seriously, it was that special something that her creator had given her, to listen a supreme being recognized that something as beautiful was very touching for her. "T-th-thank you very much Naruto-sama!"

Lusamire at this point did not know what to do, Naruto was looking at her and Lusamire wanted to faint for many emotions he felt inside her, his legs began to tremble and took her hair by putting her fingers and caressing it again and again and again.

The dining room doors opened abruptly, Naruto and Lusamire turned to look to see the leader of the Pleiades Yuri Alpha standing there.

Right now she looked different compare to her usual serious look. Her hair that was tied perfectly in a bun was now untied and her long black hair fell down to her shoulders and back freely, her glasses were out of place, she was completely bathed in sweat making her suit stick to her body, besides She was breathing frantically, her eyes focused on Naruto only and you could see how her face was immediately filled with relief.

"Naruto-sama!" She scream approaching him. "Please do not do that again, I am here to protect you and serve you, if you wanted food I could have brought it to your room without problem" after the incident where Naruto left Nazarick abruptly, it had been decided that someone should be near him, all the time if possible.

"Ahaha" Naruto scratched his head. "Sorry but I felt like going out for a walk"

Yuri's cheeks puffed up. "I am here to obey any of your orders, I can go with you to anywhere you wish, how is it that Naruto-sama even slipped away from me?" Yuri genuinely asked, all the supreme beings had unique auras and it was impossible to hide such Airas even with magical items, a member of Nazarick always knew if a supreme being left the area or was in the area.

When Yuri abruptly stopped feeling his presence, she felt nothing but pure terror. 'was so afraid...'

Naruto laugh mysteriously. "Fufufu Why do not we have breakfast and I tell you my secrets"

Both Yuri and Lusamire went into action immediately, bringing and preparing a breakfast quickly. It did not take long when again the two were sitting at the table ready for breakfast, at first the two had refused to breakfast with him, but he insisted that they did, arguing that he would be uncomfortable to see how he was the only one who ate.

When Lusamire woke up this morning she would never imagined that she would be having breakfast with the last of the supreme beings. It was dream come true.

"Naruto-sama how is it that you slipped away?"

"Fufufu believe it or not, but when I was young I used to be a ninja, I used to sneak away even from more experienced and seasoned ninjas without any problem" Naruto said as he took off his mask to eat.

Each piece of information that was obtained from the supreme beings was appreciated and many times shared with others, or many times many in Nazarick were hold that information in order to have an advantage over others and to boast how they know more about the beings supreme than others.

Yuri and Lusamire were the first type.

The fact that the dragon lord of Nazarick had not only a childhood but knowing he had incredible subrefuse skills was something they would definitely share with others, unless he ordered them not to.

But all these thoughts were sent to fly through the nearest ear when Naruto took off his mask. Something that He had never done and that was of great importance, an event that should be of the utmost importance.

However, here were Yuri and Lusamire, recording with every capacity they had Naruto face.

Naruto face was nothing especial, in fact he still remember Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade telling him how he was not handsome, in their opinion Naruto was more cute, a cuteness compare to a monkey, he was a cute monkey, his deep clearly blue eyes and whiskers were the only thing remarkable in his face.

For Yuri an Lusamire, he has the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen, a beauty that had no equal, the blue eyes were like seeing the beauty of the sky and those marks in their cheeks like whiskers were the cutest thing they had ever seen, an his face was sculpted by heavens and nature itself.

If it were not for their strong self-control they would both run their fingers through those whiskers that he had on his cheeks.

Naruto started eating breakfast without paying attention to anything else and they simply watched him closely.

"That lemon cake looks great Yu-chan" Naruto said.

Yuri was embarrassed hearing her nickname, she took a fork she had been using to eat, taking a piece of cake an offering it to her lord. A warm sensation burst in her stomach when Naruto did not remove the piece of cake from the fork but used his mouth to take the piece of cake.

"Hmm, it tastes good" he said while chewing.

"Naruto-sama please try this bacon" Lusamire also had her fork in her hand, as she watched the interaction between Naruto and Yuri she also wanted to try the same.

Soon they were both feeding him offering him the food with her own hands, until his cheeks were inflated like a squirrel, for Lusamire and Yuri he look pretty cute.

After a while Naruto yawned, all that food had made him sleepy, so he planned to go back to his room.

"Please wait a moment Naruto-sama, your room has not been cleaned properly, please let me do it" Yuri use her finger to accommodate her glasses.

"Not necessary Yuri, the bed will be undone anyway"

"I refuse not to do it Naruto-sama please, It will not be long, I will even enlist the help of Lusamire-san to help me finish faster so you can sleep properly"

Lusamire nodded quickly, she would not waste the opportunity to clean the personal room of a supreme being, it would be the wet dream of any of the Maids.

Naruto sighed tiredly, he knew that the only way to refuse was if he ordered them and that would hurt their feelings so he thanked them as the three went to his room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **OMAKE... THERE IS NO PLACE, LIKE THE PLACE IN THIS PLACE IN YOUR HEART. PART 1**

Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros, King of the Andals, The first men and the Royhnar, Lord of the seven kingdoms, protector of the realm, a lot of titles more and above all his fat majesty rode through the stinking swamp also known as the neck .

The neck was the part of Westeros where the north and south separated, the border between the northern kingdom and the riverlands, while the north belonged to the Stark this part was guarded by the Reed a family sworn to Winterfell, the south on the other hand was guarded by house Frey sworn to the Tully.

'I swear if I ever hear that woman complain again...' Robert was not only tired from his long trip to the north, his back hurt, he was covered in sweat, the swamp smelled horrible and his wife was not helping at all with her continual complaints and bad mood.

Not only was Cersei, Joffrey was also just like her mother or even worse, constantly complaining about everything. That child was growing up very spoiled by her mother, idiotically thinking that everything a king said was law, Joffrey and Cersei should learn what happen to the least king how though that he could do anything that pleases him.

well it's not like Robert did anything to correct Joffrey attitude.

They had crossed the twins two days ago, Robert had to admit that the twins were a decent fortress, it was not Storm's End, but the two towers connected to the bridge were somewhat imposing, no wonder those bastards Frey had taken three generations to build their home.

Since they had entered the swamp the Royal convoy had problems everywhere, the carriages were constantly trapped, the horses sometimes refused to advance, Robert has constantly goosebumps feeling that something was watching him.

Yesterday a drunken squire fell into the waters of the swamp and did not return . That's why Robert was riding next to the carriage where his family was, Tommen and Myrcella were sweet children and Robert really cared for them. Even if he had to endure Cersei horrible frowning face.

Besides, it was already getting cold, a cold that made Robert's bones shiver, Robert had never been north, but he would have loved it... Especially to visit it with whom he should be by his side, he was still dreaming with the first time she met his wild wolf, a smile appeared on Robert lips, Lyanna was not only beautiful, she was wild, wanting to see the world, learn to use the sword and fight with men.

Robert looked at his belly with disgust. 'She would never have let this happen to me' Lyanna would never have let him become what he is now, a man always needed a woman to keep him under control and vice versa.

Robert was taken out of his thoughts when a man-at-arms of his house came galloping on horseback, the Kingsguard who guarded the royal carriage tensed, reaching for the handles of their swords ready.

Robert did not appreciate when someone distracted him while thinking of his beloved. "What!?" He asked angrily.

Robert had to give credit to his man, he did not even flinch, this man reminded him a lot of his brother Stannis with hat look of few friends he had.

"Your Majesty, several men carrying the reed banner are approaching" the man-at-arms said seriously.

"Ohh, what are you waiting for? Tell them to come!" Robert smiled, for a moment forgetting the horrible smell and the horrible face his wife made when he heard of the crannomen. "Is Howland among them?" He said to himself, Robert considered Howland Reed a true friend in whom he could trust whit his life.

The man at arms bowed and quickly galloped back the way he came, taking care that his horse did not trip over the huge roots that came out of the swamp.

The whole caravan stopped at that moment, Robert's smile grew larger when he saw Cersei's face full of anger, he did not like being here either, but if Cersei did not like it then Robert could appreciate the various smells of this swamp.

Many got off their horses to stretch their legs or other body parts and also to give water to the horses, they had not stopped since the morning and probably were thirsty.

It did not take long for three small men to come to Robert bringing with him a banner of a huge beast that inhabited this swamp and that surely were the ones that devoured the poor drunk squire, probably dragging him to eat him.

When the men of house Reed approached they all got on their knees to pay homage, Robert frowned, it had been years since he had seen Howland, but Robert knew he was not among this group of three men.

"Your Majesty on behalf of Lord Reed, I Roland Reed, welcome you to the neck, Lord Reed sends us to guide you through the swamp" Roland had a huge black mustache on her face that move every time he spoke.

Cersei shook her head elegantly. "Perhaps Lord Roland you could feel us why Lord Reed had not sent men earlier, surely he must be very busy not to come an greet us" although the words came out sweetly, Cersei was glaring at them.

"I'm sorry my Queen, Lord Reed did not know the king was riding north," answered Roland, standing on one knee.

Another figure approached them, riding a brown horse, it was a dwarf riding that horse with special reins, with dark blond hair and eyes of different color, Tyron Lannister smiled sweetly to his sister. "You are not in the nest of vipers and rats that you call home beloved sister, in the north they are too busy trying to keep their balls from falling frozen to play the idiotic games of the court"

Robert burst into a rich laugh.

Cersei's cheeks turned a little pink as he sent Tyron a death glare.

Tyron just shook his head closing his eyes, his sister thought she was smart when in fact she was not. "You can't hold against Lord Reed for not receiving you as you obviously deserves, it is considered a courtesy to send a raven at least a week before arriving in another Lord lands, I do not need to remind you that we did not do that courtesy sister, in fact we should apologize to Lord Reed"

Robert's desicion to travel north for the new hand of the king had been too sudden, the reaves had not been sent as they should.

"Still a good Lord should be aware of his king" Cersei tried to save face.

Robert ignored her. "Where is Howland?"

"My nephew has fallen ill your majesty," Roland said with sincere sadness and concern.

Robert was silent for a moment. "Aye, I see, then let's pay him a visit"

Roland smiled. "I'm sure he would love to see you, your majesty, I still remember when he returned from the war, he did not stop talking about the demon of the trident" but then that smile went away. "Are you sure you want to visit him, your majesty? Greywater watch is several days away, we would have to detour and go much deeper into the swamp"

Cersei face was filled with horror when she heard that and quickly turned to look at Robert.

Even Tyron did not want to stay in this place, and although visiting the famous moving castle excited him he did not want to spend more time in this swamp than necessary.

Robert shock his sweaty beard and thought for a few seconds, he would not mind making such a trip, but Cersei would complain and cry all the way, he preferred to save the headache. "Maybe when we return then Roland, we must hurry to Winterfell"

Both Tyron and Cersei and many others breathed a sigh of relief as they listened to Robert.

"Of course your majesty," said Roland serenely.

"How long will it take us to get out of this swamp?" Asked Robert, everyone was ready to start moving, the crannomen had spread around the long caravan to make sure no one get lost, meanwhile Roland was staying with Robert .

"Hmm, Around three days"

Cersei and Tyron grimace.

"But with us here, today you leave the swaps your majesty" said Roland with a smile.

"Hahaha you scared me for a moment, your home sucks" Robert laughed funny.

Maybe many other lords would have been offended by such comment, but not the swamp men they already knew that. So Roland just laughed with Robert and Tyron.

"Roland, how come I did not see you with Howland in the war?" Robert looked at the old man at his side, although he looked small Robert was always good at judging other people, especially when they were good fighters and Roland looked quite scary and the multiple scars on his face speak alone.

Roland sighed. "Before the war break out" Roland showed him his right arm, it was one made of wood tied to his stump. "A lizard lion took my arm with a bite, I managed to kill the beast but the damage was done, now I only dedicate myself to teaching the youngest "

Tyron nodded in respect. "A noble retirement"

"Oh but do not think I did not try it, hand or not hand I was ready to march with the men, my nephew's father, my brother had already died, Howland was Lord Reed so he had to be protected at all cost"

"Oh really?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Yes your Majesty, Howland prevented me and appointed me his heir in case he will not come back alive... I was very afraid for my nephew's life and also because the fucker had ordered me to continue with the family should he died"

Robert and Tyron laughed funny.

The three remained silent, perhaps submerged in their thoughts or perhaps simply enjoying the sounds around them, the other people talking, the sounds that the swamp produced, even the fog that always covered the swamp seemed to sing merrily.

The sun was already high in the sky, or at least what could be seen of the sun as thick clouds covered most of its rays, making the temperatures only lower further. Many began to wear more coats than they already had.

"Your Majesty, maybe you're hungry?" Roland asked.

If Robert did not know that hardened northern men have a sense of humor as cold as their lands he would think that the little man is insulting him beacuse he is fat. "I guess we could stop" Robert was hungry.

"I believe the same" Tyron looked around for something, a smile formed on his face. "I do not think there's an inn nearby that is famous for its delicious food, is it?" He said sarcastically.

The north was famous for being a place as big as the other six kingdoms combined, but infamous for being a poor and largely uninhabited place, the smallest city on the entire continent was in the north, everything else was an endless snow and forests, with few places castles of the northern lords and the villages that were formed around.

The little Reed man turned to look at the Lannister dwarf. Tyron was somewhat impressed with the northerner, it was no secret that the Warder of the north and his vassals had no love for his father and consequently his family, but this northerner seemed to not care about Lannisters.

Roland lifted his lips a little. "In fact my lord, there is a place where they serve the best food you can taste in this world, not only that but it has several drinks that will send you to the seven themselves"

Tyron raised his eyebrows, only a degenerate or a lunatic would put an inn in the middle of a swamp, also the northern in front of him claimed something more incredible, that such a inn in the middle of a swamp, in the middle of the north had the best food in the world and exotic drinks. "Sorry if I do not believe you my lord"

"Aye You should have seen my face when my men came telling stories about an inn in the middle of the swamp" Roland put his hand to his big mustache. "Even though it's not an inn, they do not let you spend the night there, It's small after all and the people who work there with the owner must sleep tight."

Robert had been quiet all the time, he had a curiosity about this place, especially about the brewery, but if such inn was just something ordinary then they would only waste time and that meant hearing the horrible voice of Cersei complaining about the swamp.

"You can rest and eat without problem and then continue north we can be in Moat Callin before the day ends"

That was enough to Robert, so without thinking he said yes to the idea, it would be good to eat something else besides the provisions that had brought that was mostly food that could not get bad for longer trips like this.

Inside the carriage, Myrcella Baratheon gave a playful nudge to her younger brother Tommen Baratheon. "You heard Tomm, Lord Roland knows of a place where they serve delicious food and strange drinks, maybe we can get some cake too" Myrcella said excitedly.

Tommen smiled faintly and touch the spot where his sister had hit him. "W-how nice." Even though He still miss his cats, the long trip and being away from his cats were hitting Tommen hard, he wanted to go home.

"Ha, as if this place full of savages could have delicious food" the prince of the seven kingdoms looked at Tommen. "Surely these savages devour other men, maybe we even have to leave you behind while we escape Tommen" one of Joffrey Baratheon's favorite pastimes was to torment his younger brother.

Tommen went pale.

Myrcella sent a glare to her older brother.

Joffrey only responded with a sarcastic and mocking glance.

Cersei, as always, watched the interaction of his children without intruding, she only did it when things got too serious. Although She would always take the side of the prince of the seven kingdoms.

Outside the carriage, Tyron had left his king and the swamp man talking each other. He galloped with his horse until he reached his older brother Jaime Lannister. "Dear brother, has the north been hard to you?"

Jaime snorted looking around. "If this is the north I do not want to get to Winterfell, it smells worse than Kingslanding and that's saying something dear brother"

Tyron smiled. "Do you prefer the smell of fresh shit to that of nature? Maybe you do not believe it, brother, but we, Lannister, do not shit gold, no matter how much father believes it"

Jaime let out a laugh. "At least we can mask the smell of shit with incense, and while our father has gold to make them believe, then we shit gold"

Tyron shook his head, it was true that the bad smell of the capital could be masked with incense, but still the place smelled horrible. "Hmm, I wonder when we go out of this swamp, or at least when we'll get to this inn, it does not look like were going anywhere"

"Hahaha, brother, maybe you're smarter and a better speaker than me, but you're definitely not used to traveling, even more in large groups. Believe me or not, we are going somewhere" Jaime said, a placid smile adorning his face.

Tyron frowned, if what his brother said was true then they had been turning directions and he had not noticed, well if it was true it was not his fault to not noticed, the only big trip he had made was when he traveled from Lannisport to the capital and before that to a brothel in Lannisport.

"Oh, it seems we have reached our destination" Jaime pointed front with his head.

Ahead of them several men and horses had already stopped, several of them getting off their horses, making a mess.

Tyron and Jaime Lannister stopped their horses in front of the inn.

"You know dear brother for a moment I really wanted to believe what the Northerner told us about this inn" Jaime looked at what the northerners called an inn with the best food in the world and rare drinks.

"Hahaha, dear brother, this is what the people of the north call the best, cheer up, maybe we will be surprised" said Tyron while his squire was helping him get off his horse.

The inn that Roland Reed had been talking about was not even one made of the ancient and mysterious material of Valyria or brick or at least a wooden construction, not even one made of straw... It was an improvised inn inside a cave . At the entrance to the cave there was a sign posted with the word "Inn".

Jaime sighed and did the same, descending with grace from a jump of his horse, his white hut was filled with dirt and mud, not that he cared much of it.

The two had advanced with front of the royal party, normally the inns on the roads were not large enough to serve this many persons, so the nobility ate and if the inn had beds then sleep inside. Then lower nobles, the knights followed, and finally men-at-arms and everyone else, if there was enough food left.

While the squires took the horses to drink water and eat, Jaime and Tyron entered the improvised inn.

They did not have to enter much when they realized that the cave had several entrances and if it were not for the candles that illuminated the right path would surely lost, Tyron looked curious the other dark passageways, surely some drunk would be lost inside.

They finally found the light at the end of the tunnel, but it was not just a dim candlelight.. funny laughs, voices of men and women asking for food orders that they did not understand, the strangest and most interesting was the music that sounded. No Tyron no Jaime had heard such melody or instruments that could make it.

The two brothers stopped and looked at each other for a second.

In no way were the two disappointed when entering. Definitely the place or the cave was big. Tyron frowned, the place looked more like a tavern, the seats and tables were improvised in the way they were only big trees that had been taken from some forest, cut from the base and put here as tables, the same was with the chairs

All the pain his bones had because of the cold had faded with how warm it was inside the cave, Tyron definitely appreciated that, maybe it was the multiple candles the heat trapped in the cave, or maybe this place in specific was under some volcano as the legends tell of Winterfell, or maybe it was magic.

Tyron full his lungs of air, his mouth began to salivate, the smells seduced them to go with them, they were exotic foods and spices, sweet, sour, bitter, sauces, everything was combined extraordinarily.

There were boys... Well Tyron would have difficulty calling them that, the boys had bodies only comparable to that of men who have trained in the art of the sword all their lives, only comparable to their brother or Robert Baratheon before he became king of the seven kingdoms. The waiters went from table to table with trays full of food and foamy jars, dressed in strange black suits that tightened their muscles, revealing powerful bodies, Tyron was sure they were the attention of any woman, or man who preferred the company of the same sex.

Tyron and his brother approached the man who seemed to attend behind a bar made of wood, tall an fair with blond hair, a black mustache that adorned his face and at the same time wore a strange object made of glass that adorned his eyes, reflected the light effectively conceiving his eyes, much to their luck there were two empty seats in front of him.

Behind him was a countless variety of drinks that were stored in glass bottles, and still behind the man hanging on the wall was a huge axe that seemed to have been created by the best blacksmiths in the world, a huge blade that connected with his body thanks to an angel.

Tyron noticed around him how there were men from the house Reed, Bolton, Umber, and Stark, Tyron even recognized the twin towers of the Freys, all happily together and playing strange games that were inside this "inn".

"My lords?"

Said the man, standing like an arrow, in his hands was a glass that he cleaned with a rag.

"Sorry my good man, but I'm afraid we do not know what we want" was the truth, not Tyron not Jaime knew what to order.

The man was silent for a second, watching both of them, then sighed. "Everyone says the same... Lee, please bring a large order number 6 from the menu"

"Of course, Naruto-san!"

Tyron raised an eyebrow at the sight of a man with impressive eyebrows and mushroom-like hair left where Tyron supposed the kitchens were. The strangest thing is that if the other young men had impressive bodies, this one called Lee was a Demi god.

"Do not worry, in a short time I will bring a meal worthy to enlight our flames of youth!"

The strange man shouted, both Tyron and Jaime blinked several times.

"And if you do not like our food then I'll walk to Winterfell using my hands only" he said leaving Lannister brothers a little stupefied.

"Believe it or not, he once did something similar"

The two returned their attention to the man now identified as Naruto, he took one of the bottles behind him, seeing it for a moment, then returned to the bar bent down taking three small glasses that he put on the table.

"Really? Did he walk to Winterfell using his hands only?" Jaime asked with a sarcastic smile, he did not believe that Lee could make such a long journey using only his hand, any man would fall dead a few days later, but it was obvious that Lee had a body that could perhaps take him a little farther than that of a normal man.

Naruto poured the transparent liquid from the bottle into the three glasses, delivering one for each brother. "No, but he go to the twins… did not even try"

Tyron and Jaime laughed, taking the glasses offered, Tyron raised his. "A toast then, for his achievement"

The men clasped the small glasses and proceeded to drink the contents.

Jaime opened his eyes in shock feeling how his throat burned instantly, if not for his younger brother and Naruto he would have spite, after forcing the contents inside, he felt as his entire body began to warm.

"Seven hells!" Tyron exclaimed. "Do we drink poison?".

Naruto laughed lightly. "It would be easier to fill you with wine and then cut your neck if I wanted to kill you" He took the bottle and gave it to Tyron, both he and Jaime looked curious. "This is the Vodka real men's breakfast, it's popular with men who live with the cold, the temperature of your body immediately increases right away"

Tyron nodded already feeling the effect of the powerful drink, it was not surprising what Naruto had said, a drink like this would be popular in the north without doubt.

"I bring them something to drink in particular, beer, some juice, I must tell you that there is nothing better than beer to accompany what are you going to eat, although I could also go with soda" Naruto said as he raised his glasses with a finger.

Tyron smiled a little excited, it was obvious that the northerner had not lied and this place was really exotic and different, maybe in the end he could convince this person to come with him to meet his father, surely there would be a juicy offer for him and his kin. "Why do not you surprise me with your best beer?"

Naruto nodded and turned to look at Jaime.

Jaime was not a big fan of beer, he preferred sweet wine, but he was curious to try this soda. "soda, what is it?"

"Hmm, hard to describe, the best way to describe it would be that it is sweet and bubbly, in a strange way"

Jaime lifted his shoulders, that was enough for him.

Naruto took that as a yes.

It was at that moment that Lee entered again, in one hand he was carrying a wooden plate and on it the food of the Lannisters. Lee put the food in the middle of both brothers.

The mouths of both brothers immediately filled with saliva at seeing what they would eat.

"A pizza with peperoni and cheese!" He said cheerfully retreating to deliver other orders.

The best way Tyron would describe his food was a circle in triangles made of bread, covered in cheese and meat and who knows what else.

Without waiting more Tyron and Jaime took a triangle with their hands, it was still hot, the two could feel the heat in their fingers, without wasting more time they both bit their food, feeling a explosion of flavor in their mouths.

Naruto arrived at that moment, putting a glass bottle with a black liquids and bubbly in front of Jaime and a wooden jar with frothy beer in front of Tyron, then retiring to tend others.

"This thing is delicious, this pizza" Jaime said with his mouth full, when Jaime swallow he took the glass giving it a small drink to taste it, his eyes opened in shock taking a bigger drink, trying to empty the bottle, he ended up erupting.

Tyron had the beer jar on his lips, when he finished drinking a mustache of foam had left. 'How strange, why is it stronger and tastes different than others beer?' Tyron turned around to look suspiciously at Naruto chewing his slice of pizza.

"Announcing his royal majesty, King Robert Baratheon first of his name, Re-blhug!"

"Yes, yes, yes, stop fucking around" Robert used his hand to throw aside his squire, Lancel Lannister, normally he would not do it since Cersei would lynch him day and night, under the pretext of "the royalty of the seven kingdoms has to be presented according!" Robert did not care if he was introduced or not, and right now he was infected with the atmosphere, and no one seemed to hear what Lancel had said, they were all too busy.

Robert approached the bar where Tyron and Jaime were, the thing they were eating looked quite appetizing. Without questioning Robert took a slice almost throwing the whole food but was save thanks to Jaime quick reflexes.

A huge smile formed on his face when he tasted the most delicious thing he ever tasted in his life as he took seat next to Tyron.

"You have to taste this beer your majesty, it's completely different from the piss we drink" Tyron said, drinking more Woden jar.

Robert nodded without answering yet with his mouth full, caught Naruto attention pointing his fat fingers at Tyron's beer mug, watching with satisfaction as Naruto nodded clearly understanding the message.

Robert felt at home, this should have been his life, drinking until he fall dead after winning some battle, without worrying about tomorrow, the atmosphere of the place just made feel you welcome.

While he devoured his piece of delicious food his Chung arrived, without thinking Robert took it, drinking it completely. "Shit, what I have been drinking all the time? Piss" The beer was superior to any urine that the Maesters and other taverns called beer, normally Robert would have to drink liters and liters to get a little drunk, that's why he preferred wine.

"Hahaha" the three men turned their eyes to Naruto. "Almost, but surely it was combined with rat shit… The Maesters and church have the habit to monopolize - I'm sorry.. to keep most and the best materials to make beer making the beer guilds do those poss drinks what they call beer, well it's not as if the beer that makes the faith and the Maesters is any better"

'Ohhh that's interesting...' Tyron thought, those gray rats had kept such a secret, Tyron was wondering how his father would react knowing this.

"Hahaha That old Pycelle has balls to keep that from me, surely he expects me to drown in urine" Robert would have many questions for the great Maester when they return to the red fortress, questions that would quickly become violent.

Jaime laughed lightly, although it would be fun to see that old man face when his fatness smashed his face, that could wait, his pizza and soda called for him.

"Robert you, obese boar!" With a mighty roar, Cersei Lannister entered the tavern.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for not update, this fic is not abandoned, aa beta would be nice.**

 **Faifan congratulations you manage to send me in a six months loophole with your comment… Well what ever I did think this idea would go far, I would try to explain everything to the best of my ability.**

 **Jackson well forgive me for not having your eldrich like imagination, I have to pay 500 bucks for VR and you got it for free, live is full of injustices.**

 **The escene about Yuri and Lusamire is important guys… It would be nice to know wich one is your favorite because it would be important to continue this.**

 **Well what ever see you next year.**

 **Naruto.**

 **Name: Naruto.**

 **The mad dragon of Nazarick.**

 **Job: Cacique of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Residence: nine floor of Nazarick.**

 **Aligament: neutral - Good Sense of justice: 100**

 **Racial level: dragon in human form.**

 **Job: Bahamut Rage. 0/10 lv10**

 **Fire lord lv10**

 **Primordial forge lv5**

 **Seven sins lv7**

 **Unknown lv?**


	11. Notice

Hello gentleman and gentleladys how read this. This is not and update of the fic, in fac, this is just to tell you all that I am abandoning this fic. The reason to why is because I no longer feel the drive to keep writing this.

Well I am going to give you veryyyyy abridged version on how was supposed to continue this.

Escandor was to continue gaining favor with various lords from the crowd lands, reach, westerlands and south. Winning tournaments an so on so on.

Meanwhile Naruto was to gain favor with all the lords from the riverlands, vale and the north and the north. He was going to submit all free folk, and he was going to construct a city in hardhome, all white name Minas Tirith (lol), angrier the mad King. (If you know why).

Escandor was going to save the mad King at Duscandale, and as a reward the mad dude was going to award him with Duscandale, from here Escandor was going to enlighten westerns with new toys and shit.

Then when both are properly know across westeros… Bang the demon prince invade westeros and the know world.

Escandor would defend and repel the invasion from the westerlands reach, dorne, storm lands, and Naruto to would repel the invasion from the north of the wall, the north, vale, riverlands. Each would push the demon prince and his armies to Kingslanding, here the final epic battle was to be.

Here I was going to make a little spin off about shalltear, albedo cocytos, etc, etc invading the free cities and Essos in general.

Of course the demon prince would be defeated and his armies scattered… But here is where the things get interested, beacuse every lord and peasant would claim that Naruto save them from the demon in the north, and Escandor would be the hero in south, further the division in each region. After this Naruto and Escandor would be seen like the leaders in each region.

Then would came the tournament at harrenhall or in this case the tournament at Minas Tirith a looooot is to happen here.

Most of the cannon is going to happen after, Rhaegar kidnapping Lyara, the mad King killing the Starks, and after that Aerys would demand to Naruto to bring the head of Ned and Robert (yes for reasons both would be fostering at Minas Tirith) not only that but Aerys would demand that Naruto give up Minas Tirith to him.

So yeah this pretty much begin the rebellion, Robert would win like in cannon.

Some years after the rebellion, Naruto and Escandor would to mysterious disappear leaving everything in shock an caos and this is when cannon game of thrones begin or the first book.

Naruto story ends but here when Naruto descendants story begun…

Naruto is going to have sex, like a lot, and is going to have a lot of children, even outside of nazarick.

Here is when all of those descendants are going to try to claim the real throne… Nazarick, the war of the five kings is nothing but a proxy war between Naruto heirs, they are gonna back stab, lie and kill their way to nazarick throne.

Until the real treat came for, no other that their own father.

So yeah this is pretty much the fic, of course is abridged a loooooooooot, so meh.

If someone want to continue this feel free to do so.

Later.


End file.
